Revancha
by LadyAlee
Summary: En su ascenso hacia el éxito, un boxeador con un futuro prometedor ve como todo su mundo amenaza con venirse abajo luego de un fatal accidente. -COMPLETAMENTE ADAPTADA- Posible Ooc.
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS

…

..

.

En su ascenso hacia el éxito, un boxeador con un futuro prometedor ve como todo su mundo amenaza con venirse abajo luego de un fatal accidente. A pesar de haber gozado de basta gloria, reconocimiento mundial y gran riqueza en su carrera, Kurosaki Ichigo cae en desgracia debido a aquel accidente fuera del ring.

Sin embargo, no se rinde.

Sin embargo, seguirá luchando para mejorar su imagen por el bien de su hija y esposa.


	2. Chapter I

I

…

..

.

Sentía como la música inundaba todo el lugar, que cada uno de los presentes en la habitación escuchaban con la misma intensidad lo que entraba por sus oídos, pero no. Solo él era consciente de la música que le mantenía concentrado. Alzó su mirada un momento hacia su mano alzada, la venda poco a poco iba poniéndose en su lugar, apretándole. A su lado se encontraban varios funcionarios pero solo pocos les observaban como por ejemplo, el señor de la Comisión Deportiva de Japón.

—Aquí tienes —el pelinaranja seguía ajeno a lo que le decían. Su mente estaba cien por ciento concentrada en la pelea que venía a tan solo unos minutos, tenía que ganar.

Sus manos ya estaban casi listas. Un barullo de voces comenzó a infiltrase por sus oídos, fusionándose con la música.

—Es un monstruo de mierda.

—Eso se llama…

—Es algo así como…

—¿Por qué quieres hacerte el…?

—Huele igual que el refugio.

—Cállate. Vuelve al maldito refugio.

Miró de reojo como unos tipos no muy lejos de él se reían.

—Apestas como el tercer piso del refugio.

La verdad era que no le estaba tomando atención a ninguna palabra de lo que decían, en su cabeza no entraban con coherencia.

—Sí, volvimos. Volvimos al vestuario, sí —en una esquina más aislada del foco de atención, había una persona hablando por celular —Los de la Comisión están aquí, están…están mirando cómo vendan las manos de Ichigo.

Luego de unos minutos, la voz de Ichigo se hizo notar —Sí, está bien —había sido su respuesta a la pregunta respecto a las vendas, abrió y cerró su manos para comprobar.

Bastaron unos últimos retoques para que le pusieran los guantes.

La habitación estaba helada y poco a poco la gente iba abandonando el lugar para dar un poco más de privacidad al chico. A lo lejos, una voz se mezcló con la de los demás.

—Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto haya terminado, ¿está bien?. — silencio —Sí. Yo también te amo. Sí, están bien. Haz tu tarea.

—Hey, denles un momento —un pelirojo habló a los demás que aún no abandonaban la sala, él era quien había estado vendando las manos del pelinaranja. Abarai Renji.

—Hola chicos. —Una morena de no gran altura, bonitas piernas, cabello negro y corto, ojos violáceos había entrado a la habitación.

—Hola Rukia. ¿Cómo estás? —Los pocos presentes saludaron a la morena y ella les respondió con una sonrisa.

Al final, en la fría habitación solo habían quedado la morena y el pelinaranja. Rukia poco a poco se fue acercando a Ichigo, quién hasta ese momento aún no alzaba su vista del suelo. Cuando la morena tocó los guantes, automáticamente los ojos color ámbar de Ichigo se fijaron en ella. Vestía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de tonalidades grises y celeste oscuro. Las delicadas manos de la morena guiaron las manos del muchacho alrededor de su cintura.

—Hey —le llamó mientras delicadamente sacaba los audífonos de los oídos de Ichigo, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y observó con mirada enternecida el gesto fruncido de él —Estás listo. No dejes que te peguen demasiado.

Ichigo solo asintió mientras Rukia depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

El ring de pelea era un caos total. Los gritos de los espectadores eran inagotables y cada vez más fuertes. De sus bocas salían el nombre de su boxeador favorito, los cuales estaban en el ring dándose unos buenos golpes para demostrar quién era el mejor en el arte de golpear.

Al momento en que Ichigo recibió un golpe de lleno en su mejilla izquierda y parte de su nariz, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Después de ese golpe le siguieron tres más de forma continua, sin darle tiempo de concentrarse aunque fuera por unos segundos. El pelinaranja intentaba bloquear pero no con mucho éxito.

—Duros golpes a la cabeza y el cuerpo por parte de Madarame Ikkaku… —Rukia observaba con rostro preocupado como los golpes del chico calvo cada vez eran más veloces, certeros y cargados de fuerza que impedían que Ichigo se estabilizara por un momento —…mientras continúa poniendo distancia…en las tarjetas entre él y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentía aturdido, aquella pelea le estaba costando más que otras anteriores, el escozor en su cara no le ayudaba demasiado, sentía la sangre fluir por los cortes abiertos en su ceja, nariz, boca. En un pequeño momento aprovechó la brecha que Ikkaku dejó y le abrazó contra él para intentar inmovilizarlo, pero su oponente tenía fuerza. El árbitro se interpuso entre los dos y los separó.

—El chico Madarame es muy rápido… —habló uno de los dos comentaristas que observaban y relataban en vivo la pelea. Un golpe veloz impactó a Ichigo. Nadie lo había visto venir, pero sobre todo, nadie supo en qué momento Ikkaku se había acercado al pelinaranja —…y está asesinando a Ichigo usando solo su mano izquierda.

—Madarame, un luchador con más alcance y más velocidad parece haber ganado todos los asaltos de la pelea hasta ahora. —Los abucheos por parte del público crecían cada vez más. Ichigo estaba siendo poco a poco derrotado.

Fuera del ring, cerca de Ichigo, estaban Rukia, Renji y otros más —¡Levanta las manos! ¡Protege ese ojo! —el pelirrojo gritaba en apoyo. Dos golpes más impactaron en Ichigo —¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Anda, muévete!.

Otro golpe. Y un segundo venía pero Ichigo alcanzó a esquivarlo pasando por debajo del brazo que Ikkaku tenía estirado. De forma rápida Ichigo quedó en el lateral de Ikkaku y éste se giró veloz. Los golpes comenzaron en un doy y recibo.

—Y la multitud enloquece cuando Kurosaki logra una combinación.

Los gritos de Rukia en apoyo a Ichigo no se hicieron esperar. Aquello desconcentró por un momento al chico haciendo que recibiera un golpe, pero se repuso rápido. Golpeó una, dos y a la tercera ambos se fueron contra las cuerdas.

—Baila conmigo, perra —Habló Ichigo al ser tirado contra las cuerdas sintiendo el peso de Ikkau en su casi adormecido cuerpo.

—Suéltalo —a su lado, el árbitro había llegado para separar al calvo de él.

—Ahí vemos esa actitud de nuevo. Nunca se detiene —habló el comentarista refiriéndose a la renovada actitud que estaba tomando Ichigo en la pelea.

—Otro asalto frustrante para Kurosaki —habló su compañero al ver como la racha de Ichigo era detenida de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto, Rukia sentía ganas de vomitar. No le gustaba ver Ichigo tan lastimado aunque ya tuviera años acompañándolo en sus peleas. Aquella le estaba costando y sabía, las heridas en el rostro del pelinaranja lo hacían evidente.

—Está bien. No lo está lastimando. —Le habló Aizen, uno de los representantes de Ichigo.

Pero ella sabía que aquello no era verdad. Observó el ring y de los golpes que daba Ichigo, recibía el doble, incluso el triple.

—Esta pelea es un ida y vuelta, como una marea… —Rukia sintió la voz del comentarista y sí, tenía razón. Podía decir que estaban mitad y mitad ya que ambos presentaban la misma cantidad de cortes y sangre en sus rostros, aunque no estaba realmente segura.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Recupera tu posición!

—Madarame lo hace retroceder con otro golpe —Ichigo estaba contra las cuerda otra vez, intentando sin logro alguno bloquear los golpes —Madarame ataca otra vez al cuerpo.

—¡Vamos, fresa! ¡Sal de las cuerdas! —Rukia se sentía al borde del colapso. Aunque su voz denotara enojo su mirada decía lo contrario. Estaba preocupada, demonios, estaba realmente preocupada por la poca eficacia de Ichigo.

—Quiere terminarlo mientras lleva a Kurosaki otra vez hacia las cuerdas —siguió el comentarista.

Ichigo se sintió aprisionado por lo brazos de Ikkaku —¿Eso es todo?

Los papeles se revirtieron y ahora era Ichigo quien apresaba a Ikkaku pero no contra las cuerdas, solo con sus brazos y cuerpo. El árbitro llegó a su lado intentando separarlos.

—Eso es todo, ¿no es así? —habló una vez Ichigo antes de que la campanilla sonara para dar termino al round.

—Mirando desde el rincón de Kurosaki tenemos a su hermosa esposa, Rukia. También salida desde un orfanato de la Soul Society —aquel comentario había sido relacionado a la vida personal de ambos, pero que todo el mundo ya sabía.

Ichigo llegó a su rincón y se dejó caer de golpe, todo el cuerpo le dolía, el calvo realmente pegaba duro. Sentía sus cienes latir y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Los médicos subieron a su lado para revisarle —¿Cómo está el ojo? —pregunto Renji preocupado.

—Si sigue así, lo cortará —respondió el medico mientras examinaba de forma minuciosa.

—Solo arréglame el maldito ojo —habló Ichigo con voz entrecortada, estaba agitado.

La voz de uno de los comentaristas volvió a fluir —El doctor de la Comisión está revisando el ojo izquierdo de Kurosaki en su esquina —en el ring, subió una chica con el cartel que anunciaba el Round 10 —Sin embargo, la pelea continuará —por la pantalla grande mostraban a Ichigo —En el pasado, hemos visto a Kurosaki Ichigo ganar peleas viéndose incluso peor de lo que se ve hoy. Esta noche no tiene nada de diferente.

Entre el público, muy cerca del ring, se encontraba un hombre de cabello celeste y mirada felina —Vemos al retador por el título de peso semipesado, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez quien espera enfrentar al ganador —Al escuchar ser nombrado, el peliceleste hace seña a una de las cámaras.

Por otro lado, en la esquina de Ikkaku, su entrenador estaba advirtiéndole —Mantenlo lejos de ti. Y no te pares delante de él —Ikkaku asintió y bebió agua de una botella —Haz lo tuyo y muévete. Es como el toro y el torero.

Entre los gritos, Renji se posicionó delante de Ichigo y le habló —Este cuadrilátero es tuyo. Tú eres el maldito campeón, ¿sí? —Ichigo asentía —Vuelve allí y hazlo, debes terminar con esto.

Rukia no se resistió a estar un minuto en silencio —Oye, Ichigo.

Ichigo se giró levemente hacia ella para mirarla —Hazme un favor y levanta las manos —habló Renji.

Ichigo seguía mirando a Rukia mientras ella de forma muda le decía que debía ganar esa pelea —Ichigo, concéntrate —Ichigo volvió a mirar a sus acompañantes —Termínalo. No tienes tiempo para esta mierda. Termínalo y podremos irnos a casa.

Ichigo respirada trabajosamente, la sangre aún corría mezclada con sudor por su rostro —¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que intento hacer, Renji? —Su ceño se frunció ante la presión —¿Qué crees que intento hacer? —una mano aún estaba en su ojo —¡Sácame esta mierda del ojo! — golpeó sus puños y se impulsó —¡Vamos!

La campanilla volvió a sonar, dando inicio al Round 10.

Ichigo e Ikkaku mantenían sus miradas fijas el uno al otro sin perderse ni el más mínimo movimiento. Comenzaron a avanzar en lados opuestos, uno se acercaba, el otro se alejaba. Estaban dando círculos.

Rukia advirtió un movimiento —¡Cuidado con ese jab!

Ichigo logró bloquearlo pero no del todo —A Kurosaki Ichigo aún le sangra el ojo izquierdo —informó el comentarista. Ichigo acertó cuatro golpes seguidos —Sus admiradores dirían: "¿Defensa? ¿Qué es eso?".

Ikkaku acertó un golpe.

—¡Un cruzado de derecha!

Ichigo acertó dos.

—Kurosaki lo lastimó.

Rukia no pudo contener la emoción —Así se hace. Eso es.

—Buen golpe de Madarame Ikkaku —al momento, el calvo acertó en dos golpes. Uno por la izquierda, el otro por la derecha en el tórax —Dándole a Kurosaki su propia medicina vuelve a conectar al cuerpo.

—Ese último golpe hirió a Kurosaki.

Ikkaku golpeó pero no acertó e Ichigo se agachó para pasar por debajo del brazo extendido apareciendo por el lado derecho dando un certero y potente golpe en la cara. Ikkaku casi cae.

—Un potente derechazo de Kurosaki tira a Madarame contra las cuerdas. Ichigo se tiró al ataque de forma inmediata pero Ikkaku le tomó envolviéndolo.

—Suéltalo —habló el árbitro mientras intentaba separarlos.

—Ese fue uno de los mejores golpes que Kurosaki ha dado desde a mitad de la pelea.

Inmediatamente del comentario y de que los separaran, Ichigo acierta otro golpe en el rostro tirando a Madarame al suelo. El público se paró producto de la emoción, los aplausos crecían al igual que los gritos.

—Y Madarame cae con un gancho de izquierda.

—Tres, cuatro, cinco… —el árbitro comenzó a contar mientras los aplausos eran más fuertes. Rukia aplaudía junto a los demás pero aun así la preocupación no abandonaba su rostro. Ichigo observaba desde la esquina, preparado por si Madarame tenía ganas de volver a levantarse.

—Tremendo vuelco a favor de Kurosaki en el décimo asalto.

Ikkaku se levantó con gran esfuerzo. —¿Estás bien? Listo.

—Estoy bien.

Aquellas fueron las palabras intercambiadas entre el árbitro e Ikkaku.

—Shinji Hirako deja que continúe…¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! —a todos les sorprendió la rapidez de reacción que tuvo Ichigo al aparecer frente a Madarame y darle un potente golpe en el centro del rostro, derribándole.

—Y otro de derecha que posiblemente haya terminado con esta pelea.

La voz del comentarista se perdió entre los gritos. Ichigo estaba en la esquina dando pequeños saltos para no dejar que su cuerpo se enfriara y perder el ritmo. Observaba impaciente a Ikkaku.

—Seis, siete, ocho, nueve…¡Eso es todo! ¡Se acabó! —el rubio dio por terminado. Ikkaku no había podido levantarse.

Ichigo sonrió de la emoción y levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria. Por otro lado, Rukia suspiró aliviada y se relajó mientras ponía sus manos en su frente, estaba emocionada.

En el otro lado del ring, Grimmjow aplaudía, pero su rostro se mantenía serio.

—Una victoria por nocaut para Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Te lo dije. Siempre que Ichigo esté allí, habrá esperanza —en el ring se encontraba Ichigo siendo abrazado por Renji mientras las cámaras captaban el momento —Siempre tiene una oportunidad. —El otro comentarista observaba conmocionado.

—El campeón de peso semipesado, Kurosaki consigue su cuarta defensa del título consecutiva en el Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium (Tokyo Taiikukan).

Rukia sonreía feliz al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ichigo. Todos gritaban su nombre, y ella sabía que aquello a él le llenaba de orgullo.

—Pasemos a Shinji Hirako para el anuncio oficial del nocaut —habló el comentarista más añoso.

Arriba del ring alrededor del ganador estaban parte del equipo —Damas y caballeros, desde el Tokyo Taiikukan, el tiempo oficial del nocaut es de un minuto con 18 segundos del décimo asalto. —Por la gran pantalla, el rostro de Ichigo estaba siendo mostrado —El ganador por nocaut y aún invicto campeón mundial indiscutido de la CMB, AMB…

Mientras el rubio seguía con su discurso, la morena estaba concentrada en enviar un mensaje de texto que decía:

Ganó papá.

—…OMB y la FIB de peso semipesado ¡Kurosaki "The Black Sun" Ichigo!

A Ichigo le pusieron el gran cinturón de color rojo mientras era aplaudido por la mayoría de los presentes. Renji le abrazó y felicitó.

—Nos recuerda al ya fallecido Matthew Saad Muhammad —Se escuchó aquel comentario por parte de uno de los presentes.

—Cuando piensas que ya no hay esperanzas…aparece Ichigo —otro comentario más.

Ichigo mientras, le entregaba el cinturón a Aizen, su represente y que gracias a él, pudo llegar a aquella pelea.

—Desde un orfanato de la Soul Society a una pelea de boxeo profesional en el Tokyo Taiikukan…solo a unas cuadras de distancia —Rukia se había subido al escenario y era recibida por un cálido beso por parte de Ichigo, los aplausos seguían y las cámaras registraban todo —…y, a su vez, a un millón de km. Pero es un camino que Kurosaki Ichigo ha podido recorrer durante su vida.

—¡Ichigo!

—¡Ichigo!

Y así la pelea se había dado por terminada.

* * *

—Oye, Renji Renji… —Ichigo era revisado por su médico —…trae los cinturones para la conferencia de prensa.

—¿El nuevo?

—Los que están en el auto también.

Rukia observaba como Ichigo apenas podía modular bien debido a los golpes recibidos en el rostro, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre.

—Claro que sí.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Aizen se giró a Rukia —Tenemos una conferencia de prensa.

—Bien, los veré allí.

La puerta se cerró y el bullicio de las cámaras y el gentío cesó. Solo los dos quedaron en la aparentemente desordenada habitación. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y de la boca de Ichigo comenzó a salir sangre.

Con movimientos un poco lentos se limpió con una toalla blanca que ya tenía manchas de sangre. Rukia se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.

—No —habló Ichigo.

—Ven aquí.

—Me sangra la boca, Rukia —La morena tomó la toalla de las manos de Ichigo —No sé de dónde viene tanta sangre —dijo apenas en un murmullo.

—¿Qué dices? —Rukia limpió la boca con precaución —¿Qué dijiste?

—Todo está bien.

—¿Quieres agua? —la preocupación era notoria en la voz de la morena.

Poco a poco y de forma pausada, Ichigo comenzó a ponerse de pie —Sí, voy a darme una ducha.

Rukia se apartó levemente —¿Puedes sacarte los calcetines? —no pudo evitar preguntar al ver la lentitud de los movimientos de Ichigo —¿Tu solo?

—Me ducharé con los calcetines puestos.

El pelinaranja emprendió camino. Su cuerpo dolía y las pulsaciones no se detenían. La pelea había sido difícil. No pasó más de un minuto para que el agua de la ducha se sintiera. Rukia quedó sola en la habitación y observó las toallas frente a ella, por lo menos dos estaban llenas de sangre. Las tomó levemente y las dejó a un lado, su ceño estaba fruncido.

* * *

—¡Ichigo!

—¡Ichigo!

—Ichigo, la mayoría esperábamos una resolución más rápida —la conferencia de prensa había comenzado por lo menos hacia un minuto, los flashes eran tormentosos y estaba repleto de periodistas de distintas cadenas —¿Anticipabas que esta sería una pelea tan difícil?

Ichigo, que ya estaba vestido formal pero aun con sus heridas abiertas respondió —No sé si diría "anticipar". No lo sé. No esperaba nada —el pelinaranja estaba apoyado levemente en la tarima —Solo tenía ganas de llegar aquí…subir al cuadrilátero y tirarlo al piso.

Varias risas se escucharon, incluida la de Rukia.

—Ichigo…

—No, en realidad —Ichigo apartó la vista un momento —Sabía que sería difícil, ¿saben?. Mi familia pasó por momentos difíciles… A propósito, Amane…si estás mirando, ve a dormir, cariño. —Ichigo apuntó a una de las cámaras y todos os presentes estallaron en risas. Rukia solo lo miró con expresión divertida.

—Oye, Ichigo. Has ganado 43 peleas y jamás has sido derrotado…¿Se te están acabando los…?

—Perdón, ¿podría repetirlo?

Aplausos se escucharon.

—Es impresionante. ¿Pero con quién pelearás ahora?

—Lo decidiremos Renji y yo…

—¡Sé de alguien! —una voz se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, todos se giraron —¡Yo! —Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez estaba entrando a la habitación —Todos los fanáticos del mundo quieren verlo. ¿Quién más queda? —los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a aparecer —Tu equipo lo sabe. Toda esta gente hermosa lo sabe. Hasta yo lo sé.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas.

—Quiero saber por qué no me das una oportunidad —las voces comenzaron a mezclarse —Solo quiero eso. Quiero una oportunidad.

Un bullicio comenzó a formarse —Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Quién eres? —La voz de Rukia destacó por sobre los demás, y su mirada lo decía todo.

Aquello causó risa en los presentes.

—Tú sabes quién soy, nena.

—…-

Ichigo miró hacia Rukia y Aizen le susurró en el oído —Solo quiere un escándalo.

—¿Tu eres ese aspirante al título? —volvió a hablar el peliceleste —Nunca te ha pegado un hombre de verdad. ¿Entiendes?

Las voces se escucharon de fondo.

—Nunca te ha pegado un hombre, cabrón —el peliceleste habló en otro idioma.

—Está muy claro que a él aún no le han pegado para nada, ¿no? —Una sonrisa burlona se adornó en la cara de Ichigo al haber terminado de hablar —¿Qué tienes en ese vaso amigo?

—¿Sabes qué? —contra atacó Grimmjow —No eres un campeón. Eres puro espectáculo y lo sabes —Las voces de los periodistas se volvió a escuchar —¿Por qué temes enfrentarme, Ichigo?

La cara de Rukia e Ichigo era de total fastidio.

—Todos vinimos y dimos un gran espectáculo, ¿no, Ikkaku? —habló Ichigo dirigiéndose a su ex rival.

—Así es.

—Estoy seguro de que cumplimos, ¿no es cierto? —los aplausos no se hicieron esperar —Bien, que tengan todos muy buenas noches.

—¡Firma el contrato, nena! —gritó Grimmjow a Rukia.

—¿Habrá una pelea, Ichigo? -cuestionaron los presentes.

—¡Firma el contrato!

—¿Habrá una pelea? - insistieron los periodistas.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Aizen y todo el equipo dejaron el escenario.

—¡Quiero que lo hagas! —detrás de cámaras, Ichigo estaba discutiendo con Aizen.

—¿Que lo haga? —Aizen mantuvo la mirada fija —Grimmjow solo está alardeando.

—Voy a cerrarle la boca. —Ichigo apuntó hacia el exterior — Programa la pelea.

—Kempachi sería mejor. Si nos da dinero, es mejor. Dos por dinero, uno por cinturón —Ichigo iba a replicar —La pelea con Kempachi es lo mejor.

—No, no. ¿Crees que Grimmjow es mejor?

—Yo no dije eso.

Silencio.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, decirlo de nuevo? —Ichigo elevó sus hombros —¿Quieres que lo repita?

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —cuestionó Aizen.

—¿Quieres decirlo tú? —respondió Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Por qué haces esto frente a tanta gente? —La rabia había comenzado a inundar a Ichigo y en un arranque se aleja de Aizen y da vuelta una mesa con sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el estruendo despertó la curiosidad de los periodistas.

—¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? —La voz de Renji se escuchó de forma no muy clara.

—Oye, lo siento. Lo lamento —Ichigo respiró forzadamente y se giró hacia Aizen —Yo solo…

—No te preocupes.

—Vamos, amigo.

—No te preocupes por esto.

Aizen mantuvo su mirada en la figura de Ichigo mientras este se alejaba por el pasillo. Fuera del complejo deportivo estaba repleto de periodistas y fanáticos. El primero en salir fue Renji quién en sus brazos llevaba el reciente cinturón de Ichigo. Seguido de él salieron Rukia e Ichigo tomados de la mano, escoltados por guardias. Ichigo se detuvo a saludar con un gesto a algunos fanáticos antes de subirse al auto. El cual desapareció entre el ruido de la ciudad.


	3. Chapter II

II

…

..

.

La gran casa con un hermoso jardín alumbrado por faroles se alzaba poco a poco frente a ellos. La reja principal estaba abierta, esperando por ellos. El auto se estacionó frente a la puerta principal y ellos bajaron.

—Quiero quitarte ese vestido —habló Ichigo mientras ingresaba a la casa.

—Sí, yo también. No sabes cuánto —le contestó Rukia mientras iba delante de Ichigo. Iba descalza, sus tacones los llevaba en sus manos.

—Sado, pon eso en la oficina —El moreno que era chofer de la familia ingresó después que ellos, y obedeció de inmediato el directo pedido —Ven conmigo —Ichigo pasó una de sus manos por la diminuta cintura de Rukia para atraerla a su lado.

Rukia, sin embargo se alejó un poco.

—Ven. ¿A dónde vas? —Ichigo sonrió ante la resistencia de la morena —Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo.

La habitación central era de un blanco inmaculado, las baldosas brillaban al igual que las paredes, y la madera barnizada hacia un contraste demasiado hogareño y elegante.

—Pondré mis cosas por aquí. Deja que te traiga hielo y comida —Rukia se acercó a una de las mesas que estaba apegada a un espejo y dejó sus tacones con su bolso.

—¡Amane! —llamó Ichigo —¿Amane? —volvió a llamar mientras caminaba en dirección a la gran escalera caoba.

—Silencio, debe estar durmiendo —le dijo Rukia en un llamado de atención.

—Amane —insistió Ichigo. Sado abandonó la estancia y el sonido de la puerta retumbó. El pelinaranja no alcanzó a subir las escaleras cuando de ella bajó una mujer de cabello largo amarrado en una trenza por delante de su pecho.

—¿Cómo está, Unohana?

—Felicitaciones, Ichigo.

Ichigo le sonrió en respuesta —¿Está arriba? ¿Está despierta?

La mujer terminó de bajar las escaleras e Ichigo comenzó a subirlas —Seguramente está esperándote.

Rukia se acercó a la mujer de edad y le dio un cálido abrazo —Dime que ella no vio la pelea.

Y ambas quedaron ahí charlando.

Ichigo llegó a la habitación de su pequeña hija, observó un momento la puerta antes de decidirse a abrirla. En el reverso de la puerta había un pequeño dibujo en donde salían tres personas: Daddy, Me, Mommy.

Al abrir la puerta y la luz filtrarse en la oscura habitación, las frazadas y sabanas de la cama se movieron delatando a la pequeña. Aquello no había pasado inadvertido ante los ojos del Kurosaki.

—Ya te vi —la pequeña volvió a moverse y miró levemente a su padre antes de moverse de nuevo —Ya te vi —Ichigo reía —No trates de engañarme. Vengo a buscar mi abrazo.

La pequeña de cabello largo y color negro aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero su sonrisa delataba toda intención de querer hacerse la dormida.

Ichigo carcajeó levemente —Despierta. ¡Sí! —la carcajada de la pequeña resonó en la penumbra de la habitación y aquello fue música para los oídos de Ichigo.

La pequeña Amane abrió sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso color ámbar, igual que Ichigo y se abalanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo, pero sin abandonar la calidad de su cama. El abrazo fue prolongado y firme.

—Hola, mi amor —Ichigo se sentó en la cama para recibir mejor el abrazo que su hija le estaba dando —Te extrañé tanto.

—Te extrañé, papá —la pequeña de diez años se separó del mayor —¿Puedo contar?

Ichigo suspiró. La pequeña tomó sus anteojos y se los colocó. Acercó su dedo hacia el ojo izquierdo de Ichigo.

—Esa es grande.

—Sí.

Inmersos en su momento, padre e hija no se dieron cuenta cuando Rukia llegó a la habitación y los observaba desde la puerta. En su mano traía refrescos y medicamentos. Rukia miraba enternecida como la pequeña contaba cada uno de los cortes y moretones que Ichigo tenía en su rostro. Siempre, después de cada pelea la niña hacía aquello o al menos había comenzado a hacerlo desde que pudo entender porque su padre llegaba a casa con heridas.

—Ocho.

—…-

—Te pegaron mucho, papá —La mirada de Amane reflejaba reproche.

—Sí, deberías ver al otro tipo.

—No, no debería —intervino Rukia. La Kuchiki entró a la habitación —Es hora de dormir —apuntó a su pequeña y luego tomó a Ichigo de la camisa —Tú también, vamos —Ichigo comenzó a reír —Se acabó la fiesta. Ya basta.

—¿Por qué no puedo ver las peleas? —Con su mano libre, Rukia comenzó a despejar la cama de la niña.

Ichigo se trasladó hacia la cabecera de la cama, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su pequeña y la abrazó —Tu mamá cree que son demasiado violentas, cariño.

Rukia al ver la comodidad que estaba adoptando Ichigo junto a la niña, cuestionó —¿Qué haces?

—Pero yo veo cosas así todo el tiempo, en la televisión —siguió la pequeña mientras Ichigo la arropaba con el cobertor.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Rukia.

—Miro The Walking Dead con Unohana.

—Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo — Rukia llegó al lado de Ichigo y le tocó —Levántate. Vamos.

—Bien, de acuerdo enana.

—Es hora de dormir.

Ichigo alzó su brazo hacia el velador y cogió el teléfono celular de la pequeña. En él, apareció la foto de ellos tres como fondo de pantalla. Aquella foto le gustaba al pelinaranja.

—¿Tiene un teléfono? —preguntó el pelinaranja a Rukia. El ceño de Ichigo estaba fruncido.

Rukia arrugó su ceño —Desde hace dos meses.

—¿Por qué me miras como si estuviera loco?

—¿Por qué tú me pediste que le diera uno? —habló la morena con bastante obviedad.

—¿A una niña de diez años? —Ichigo ya se había puesto de pie y estaba camino a la puerta.

—Fuera —Rukia empujó a Ichigo hacia la puerta.

—¿Le pusiste contraseña? —volvió a hablar Ichigo.

—Papá diría que sí —habló Amane refiriéndose a que Ichigo si la dejaría ver las "sangrientas y violentas peleas".

Rukia dejó de ordenar algunas cosas de la habitación, se acomodó su cabello pasándoselo detrás de una oreja y se acercó a su hija sonriéndole.

—Bueno. Algunas veces tu papá te confunde con los otros chicos con los que está todos los días —Rukia se apoyó levemente en la cama para estar cara a cara con la pequeña. A veces, Amane resultaba ser muy habladora, insistente e inteligente a la vez.

—¿Hablas de Renji y Aizen?

—Así es, pequeña —Rukia puso uno de sus manos en la frente de la pequeña y le acarició. Luego le dio tres besos en la mejilla —Te amo tanto.

—Es en serio —volvió a insistir la pequeña, referente al dialogo anterior.

Y otras veces, resultaba ser igual de terca que la fresa. La morena le quitó los lentes —Hora de dormir, vamos.

El pelinaranja, quién no había interrumpido en todo el momento, decidió abrir su boca —Oye, aléjate de mi hija.

Rukia adoptó una expresión seria y se giró hacia la puerta —Tú, sal de aquí. —Y como cuando se habían conocido por primera vez, le golpeó en el abdomen —Fuera.

—Vete, papá.

Los tres rieron —Buenas noches.

* * *

—¿Qué te gustaría? —Ichigo acarició los brazos de Rukia, mientras ella estaba encima de él, mirándole.

—Me gustaría tomarme un descanso —contestó. Sentía como las manos de Ichigo le acariciaban la curvatura de su espalda, y se sentía bien —Tal vez podríamos cancelar la pelea con Kempachi, pensar un poco más las cosas y elegir una pelea para el próximo año.

Ambos estaban acostados en la gigante cama. Ichigo estaba acomodado con varias almohadas mientras Rukia estaba encima de él pero sin ponerle el peso de su cuerpo encima.

Ichigo arrugó su cejas —¿Por qué?

—No me gustó lo que vi esta noche —Rukia pasó su mano por los pequeños parches que cubrían las cortaduras en la cara de Ichigo, como si así se fueran a sanar o el dolor se fuera aunque fuera solo un poco.

Ichigo sentía la delicada caricia por parte de su esposa y aquello le gustaba, de cierta forma le relajaba —¿Qué viste? Me viste ganar.

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia de arrugar las cejas —Mira tu cara, idiota.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mírate —Dio un largo suspiro y luego apoyó su frente en el desnudo pecho del pelinaranja.

—¿Qué dices, enana? —Ichigo levantó su mano y la posó en el cabello de Rukia, y comenzó una suave caricia —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Aquello ocasionó que Rukia alzara su mirada. Pequeñas lágrimas adornaban sus violáceos ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasaría si yo dijera: Mira tu cara. Mírate, Y comenzara a llorar? —Rukia sonrió de lado y y se apoyó de nuevo en el pecho de Ichigo.

—Lo lamento.

Las manos del pelinaranja jugaban con su cabello.

—Está bien.

—Lo lamento, pero…

—Todo está bien.

—…me asusté muchísimo —Y que Kuchiki Rukia admitiera que estuvo asustada era porque realmente estaba asustada. —No puedes seguir peleando así.

—Enana…hoy ganamos.

Rukia se levantó levemente de encima de Ichigo, quedando hincada encima de él —Sí, pero hablo de la manera en que peleas —Rukia pasó sus manos por las piernas de Ichigo, dándoles un leve masaje.

El Kurosaki se levantó levemente —¿Qué quieres decir? —se apoyó en sus codos para sostenerle la mirada a la pelinegra —De esa manera compré esta casa y te compré ese hermoso vestido.

La morena observó la prenda que aún llevaba puesta y luego llevó sus manos a su cara, se sentía frustrada al no ver que Ichigo comprendiera la situación —Sí, lo sé.

—Y puse a Amane en una escuela privada.

—Ya lo sé, Ichigo.

Era verdad que, gracias al estilo de pelea que mantenía Ichigo con sus rivales -el que consistía en un bajo porcentaje de bloqueo y defensa- a lo largo de su trayectoria, les había permitido darse lujos que nunca antes habían podido darse y que quizás nunca habían llegado a imaginar que podrían. Gracias al dinero que Ichigo ganaba peleando, habían conseguido salir del orfanato de la Soul Society, Habían podido salir de aquella vida llena de inseguridades, delincuencia y malos tratos.

—Y todo lo de esta casa —siguió Ichigo —Nuestra vida, eso compró mi manera de…-

Rukia en un acto desesperado puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Ichigo —Y quiero disfrutarla…-

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Ichigo comenzaba a frustrarse al ver tanta insistencia por parte de la morena. Nunca antes le había reprochado nada, entonces, ¿por qué ahora?.

—…contigo —Y ahí estaba la respuesta. La pelinegra se mordió su labio, en espera de una respuesta.

Ichigo ladeó su cabeza y apartó su vista del rostro de Rukia y dio un sonoro suspiro, hizo amán de levantarse, Rukia se apartó. —Esta es la charla de la derrota., no de la victoria.

El pelinaranja caminó para alejarse de la cama, la voz de Rukia le hizo detenerse. Ella no le miraba, aún.

—Cuánto más te golpean, más duro peleas. Lo entiendo.

—No quiero escuchar esto ahora —Y si por algo se destaca Ichigo aparte de sus invictas victorias, era que él podía ser igual o más testarudo que Kuchiki Rukia.

—Solo que ahora son más golpes antes de que eso suceda —Rukia se giró para observar la espalda de Ichigo.

—Escúchame —el pelinaranja paró frente a la puerta del baño y se giró hacia ella —Fue una buena noche…-

—Te amo —le cortó Rukia —Me preocupo por ti —Sus sentimientos estaban saliendo a flote, y aquello solo lo lograba Ichigo. Él, era el único capaz que podía derretir la fría capa de hielo que Rukia poseía en sus sentimientos. Él, era el único que conocía aquella faceta, aquella parte más íntima que poseía. —Nosotros tres, nada más. Es lo único que me importa. Así que te diré la verdad.

Ichigo ya no la miraba.

—En dos años terminarás severamente lastimado si sigues así.

Y el silencio los inundó a ambos. Rukia tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía la razón e Ichigo lo sabía. Pero él hacía esto por ella, por su hija, por él. Porque le gustaba mantener a Rukia en finas comodidades aunque él sabía que a ella no le importa si tenía que dormir en una casa pequeña con una sola cama, o una gran casa con un gran jardín delantero. Sabía que a su hija solo le importaba que él llegara sano a su hogar, que después de cada pelea él llegara hasta donde ella reclamándole su merecido abrazo. Sabía que a ellas el dinero o los lujos no les importaban, pero aun así, él quería darles una mejor vida de la que ya tenían.

Ichigo no respondió y tampoco miraba a los angustiados ojos que le observaban.

—Piensa en ella. —Rukia seguía mirándolo —¿Cómo piensas estar cuando ella se gradúe?

Ichigo comenzaba a sentirse agobiado, la situación lo superaba, aquella conversación era peor que estar en el cuadrilátero con sus 43 ex rivales juntos. Frustrado, se llevó una mano a su cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello.

—Joder —maldijo por lo bajo mientras avanzaba hacia la cama —¿Por qué tienes que ser honesta justo ahora? —dudó un momento —Tú dilo y lo haré, ¿sí?. Tú dilo y lo haré.

Rukia no respondió. Luego de unos segundos le dijo —Ven aquí, cariño.—le extendió una mano para que Ichigo la tomara y se sentara a su lado —Tú sabes que te mantendrán en esa burbuja "Ichigo, El sol negro". Y van a tomar su tajada, pero cuando esa burbuja explote van a escaparse como cucarachas —Rukia se acercó al oído de Ichigo mientras le acariciaba el cabello —Y Amane y yo estaremos aquí para recoger los pedazos.

—No hay pedazos.

Ichigo pasó su brazo por la espalda de Rukia y ambos se tiraron en la cama.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes qué? —luego de darse un beso y separarse, Ichigo habló.

—¿Qué?

—Solo fueron diez asaltos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Rukia no entendía el punto de lo icho.

—Solo fueron diez asaltos. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa que todavía tengo…—Rukia dio un pequeño beso al dedo que Ichigo mantenía alzado —…energía para dos asaltos más.

Rukia sonrió de forma coqueta —Oh. ¿Quieres dos asaltos conmigo, campeón? ¿Sí?

—… —Ichigo sólo asintió.

—Es impresionante. Muy valiente.

Rukia comenzó a levantarse el vestido frente a la enamorada mirada que Ichigo mantenía en ella, el calor poco a poco estaba comenzado a notarse. Las bragas de la morena salieron a la luz, revelando una hermosa pieza de color negro y encaje. Le quedaba perfecto. Su nívea piel estaba siendo expuesta e Ichigo era el único privilegiado de conocer aquellas zonas que ya sabía de memoria. Se besaron con furor, y sus cuerpos poco a poco se comenzaron a rosar.

* * *

Ichigo comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, las blancas sabanas estaban enrolladas alrededor de cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con pereza, la luz le dificultaba la visión. Pronto, comenzó a toser y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y poner su mano en su boca, la sangre calló en la impecable sabana.

—Mierda —Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y él estaba cansado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación y decidió levantarse, cada movimiento era limitado por el dolor que sentía. Al destaparse, se podía observar como en su zona lumbar había manchas impregnadas en su piel. Aquellos moretones eran bastante grandes. Se tocó la zona con cuidado, dolía como el infierno.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo y un rectángulo de color amarillo sobresaltaba, era una nota de Rukia.

 _Deberías ver al otro tipo._

 _xoxo._

 _-Rukia_

Se levantó y la tomó en sus manos, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. La volvió a dejar en donde estaba. A pesar de que su cuerpo dolía y su ojo estaba en un feo estado, se estiró para alejar la flojera de su cuerpo, aunque luego se arrepintió.

* * *

El día estaba hermoso. Las nubes no tapaban el sol, dando paso a los rayos que alumbraban con armonía. Fuera, en el patio, Amane estaba jugando mientras era observada por Rukia y Aizen.

—¡Mira, tío Aizen!

—Veo una medalla dorada en tu futuro, señorita —habló Aizen refiriéndose a la actividad que desempeñaba la pequeña, salto en la cama elástica —¡Hazlo más alto!

—¡No, no! —contrapuso rápidamente Rukia. —Sin vueltas, no…No demasiado alto, pequeña. —Algunas veces, la morena resultaba ser muy sobreprotectora.

—Es una preciosura —se atrevió a alagar Aizen .Rukia carcajeó —Tengo…tengo unas cosas para ti —Se dirigió a Rukia mientras le pasaba un folder naranja —Armé eso para la gente del canal internacional. Un contrato de tres peleas en dos años.

Rukia se quitó las gafas de sol y observó atenta a los papeles.

Por otro lado, en la sala de juegos se encontraban Renji, Sado y Keigo jugando una partida de pool. Ichigo llegó donde ellos con tres cajas en sus manos.

—Eh, muchachos. El que gane, se lleva uno de estos —destapó una de las cajas y en ella había un reloj masculino de oro.

—¿Otra vez con lo regalos? —habló Renji mientras se reía.

—¿Cuánto gastaste en todo esto? —preguntó Sado.

—Demonios, todos ganaron —habló Ichigo.

Keigo tomó una de las cajas y dijo —Oh, debo algunas imposiciones, Tendré que empeñarlo —y ante la fría mirada del pelinaraja, Keigo carcajeó nervioso —Solo bromeo.

—¿Este es el que tiene incrustaciones? —preguntó Renji.

—Sí, Renji. Como el de la última vez.

—Es demasiado —dijeron los tres al unísono.

* * *

—No sucederá —habló Rukia con el rostro serio.

Aizen la miró por un momento —Ichigo ha sido mi boxeador por diez años. Sé lo que le conviene.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada —Y yo he sido su esposa por, no sé, cien años. Yo sé lo que le conviene —Aizen solo desvió su mirada —Vamos, necesita vacaciones.

—¿Para qué? ¿Sentarse en la playa y ver el atardecer?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo hará, Rukia? —juntos sus manos —¿Una semana, dos?. Luego comenzará a buscar. Se va a volver loco, se morderá las manos si no le das algo más que hacer con ellas.

Una carcajada salió de los pálidos labios de Rukia —¿Intentas engañarme?

—No, no intento…

—Hemos sido amigos por años —dijo esta vez Rukia.

—Escúchame. No tiene que pagarme nada por esto. Tú sabes que los demás boxeadores vienen a mí por mi relación con Ichigo. Somos familia, Rukia.

—Lo sé.

El grito por parte de Amane los sacó de su pequeña disputa —¡Papá!

Ichigo apareció por el costado derecho de donde estaban, cojeaba levemente.. Vestía un buzo y polera manga larga arremanga negra.

—Estábamos hablando sobre ti como si fueras un perro. Deberías escuchar las cosas que Rukia dijo. "¿El campeón?. ¡Jamás!", dije.

—¡Salta conmigo, papi!

—Está bien. —dijo Ichigo, sin embargo se acercó a Rukia y la saludó con un cálido beso en los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Y tú? —la besó por última vez —Tarde mucho en llegar.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Rukia.

—No me mires así —advirtió Ichigo.

Aizen decidió hablar —¿Te pusiste hielo? —No podía ver si la inflamación del ojo había disminuido, ya que el pelinaranja portaba gafas completamente polarizadas. Ichigo se acomodó al lado de Rukia en el asiento —Ichigo, le dije a Rukia…

—¿Sí?

—…que conseguí un trato por 30 millones. 10 millones por pelea.

—Ya te dije que canceláramos a Kampachi —replicó la morena.

—Es cierto —afirmó Ichigo.

—¡Papá! —la pequeña saltaba cada vez con más entusiasmo.

—Que no se rompa el cuello —habló Rukia.

—Vamos.

—Ya voy.

Ichigo se alejó del lado de Rukia para tomar camino hacia la pequeña pelinegra que le esperaba emocionada.


	4. Chapter III

III

…

..

.

—"Quiero agradecerles a todos en el Club de Niños porque este lugar salvó mi vida. Crecí dentro del sistema —Ichigo leía lo que estaba plasmado en un papel bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. Rukia también estaba en la habitación junto a ellos escuchando atenta a las palabras que salían con fluidez por los labios del pelinaranja —Mi madre me dio a luz estando en prisión…me dejaron con familias temporales…" —Ichigo bufó con cierto enojo y frustración. Tomó el papel en sus manos con rabia medida —No quiero hacer esto, no puedo.

El pelinaranja se levantó rápidamente pero la mano de Rukia lo detuvo tomándole de un brazo —Oye, tranquilo.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Aun así, Ichigo se libró el agarre y fue hacia una puerta cercana de la gran habitación. La pequeña Amane observaba en silencio —No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Rukia, quién había llegado a su lado para calmarlo le habló —¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero pararme frente a un grupo de personas y contarles toda mi historia de mierda —Ichigo poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse.

Rukia tomó su rostro en sus manos en un intento para calmarlo, sabía que el tema de su familia era sumamente delicado y tener que contarlo frente a una gran audiencia debía ser algo duro. Le comprendía y si pudiese hacer algo para haber cambiado su pasado lo habría hecho. Pero el pasado, pasado es y aquello Ichigo debía aprender a conllevarlo.

—Actúas como un loco. Está bien.

—No. Van a mirarme como si fuera un idiota.

—No, te aman. Esos chicos te aman. Esto es para ellos. Es caridad, fresa.

Y el asunto era que, Ichigo debía dar un discurso frente a niños que vivían en la Soul Society, el orfanato donde Rukia y él vivieron y se conocieron. Aquel discurso estaba destinado para que aquellos niños sin un hogar y carentes de amor fraternal se sintieran esperanzados a que algún día, lograrían ser famosos, sin importar cómo, ni cuándo.

—No te pongas nervioso. Estarás bien, ¿sí? —Ichigo se quedó observándola y admiraba el cómo Rukia con tan solo un par de palabras podía calmarle de una manera que nunca llegó a imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo. Lo que la pelinegra tenía de rudeza, también lo tenía de dulzura. —Ahora, ponte los pantalones, por favor.

Aquello sacó una risa por parte de los tres. Ichigo andaba a medio vestir. Amane observó todo con detalle y permaneció en silencio. Al final, observó cómo sus padres se dieron un corto beso e Ichigo le susurraba enana a la pelinegra y el cómo se llevaba un golpe de vuelta.

—Oye, Amane —La voz de Ichigo resonó desde el closet y de repente apareció con la camisa ya puesta y la corbata colgando desanudada de su cuello. Se acercó a la pelinegra —Voy a decirte algo…algo muy importante…

—Te…—interrumpió entuciasmada.

—Te amo —completó Rukia seguida de la niña. Ichigo carcajeó. A veces se ponía demasiado sentimental con la pequeña Amane.

—Tan predecible —Habló Rukia mientras pasaba por detrás de él.

* * *

—El club de Niños de Japón de la bienvenida al campeón mundial de peso semipesado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se asomó de a poco al pódium, su andar era lento y un poco cojo, aún estaba dolido por la pelea que había tenido contra Ikkaku. Vestía un elegante traje negro, sencillo. Y las heridas aún estaban presentes en su rostro, la más notoria era la del ojo izquierdo. Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente.

La luz pareció molestarle un poco, ya que al acercarse bien al pódium, usó su mano con protección.

El lugar era demasiado grande y elegante, candelabros de cristales caían por el techo.

—Preferiría recibir algunos puñetazos a estar aquí arriba, pero…—fue sincero en el mismo instante en que comenzó a hablar, su lengua se trabó un poco. No se sentía a gusto ser el centro de atención y menos a hablar frente a una multitud, aunque ya llevara años haciéndolo. Rukia le observaba desde al lado.

Intercambiaron miradas y luego prosiguió —No estaría aquí esta noche de no ser por el Club de Niños. Me dieron una cama. Mi primer par de guantes. Unos guantes que estaban apestosos, andrajosos y todos rotos, pero eran míos ¿entienden?.

Los flashes sonaban en medio del silencio, todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Kurosaki.

—Pones tu alma en esos guantes. Me dieron un hogar. Conocí a mis amigos —aplausos se escucharon —Miren a los de esa mesa —En una de las mesas cercanas al escenario estaban Renji, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki, entre otros de sus amigos —Yo me mantendría alejado de ellos.

—¡Ichigo! —el grito de sus amigos sacó sonrisas en los presentes.

Ichigo sonreía un poco —Compórtense. Hay mucha gente rica aquí —Todos carcajearon. El ojo izquierdo de Ichigo estaba irritado, estaba completamente rojo —Cuando tenía 12 años conocí a una niñita. Era delgada, tenía el pelo desaliñado, era una enana: había soportado muchas cosas y se quedó conmigo cuando estuve…cuando estuve en prisión un par de veces —La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió ante sus palabras, aquellos tiempos del que el pelinaranja hablaba no habían sido muy buenos, el carácter áspero y problemático que poseía Ichigo siempre le hacía meterse en pleitos —Y yo sabía que ella estaba allí.

Ichigo pasó su mano por su cabello, estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía cuál era el punto de que le hubieran pedido contar parte de su vida. —No estaría aquí de no ser por mi esposa, Rukia.

Aplausos se escucharon, la pelinegra era querida y apreciada por varios de los presentes.

—Ahora ustedes, con sus lujosos autos, vestidos, trajes y hermosos cabellos, tomen algo de su dinero y dónenlo, donen esa porquería.

Después de aquello, la cena siguió de manera lenta y amena. Todos los presentes se conocían, o al menos la mayoría. Después de un rato, Ichigo y Rukia iban tomado de la mano mientras caminaban por el salón, se estaban retirando y eran seguidos por los flashes.

No muy lejos por donde ellos estaban pasando, se escuchaba una voz —¿Arrogante?. No, tengo estilo. Es más que la arrogancia. Es lo que está de moda —Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en una mesa rodeado de sus camaradas, amigos y cercanos —Vamos, todos están hartos de lo viejo.

—Grimmjow —uno de sus acompañantes le llamó la atención —Allí viene el llorón.

Grimmjow sonrió con burla —Hablando de cosas viejas. Miren esto —detrás de él iba pasando Ichigo y Rukia, se giró hacia ellos —¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Ichigo le quedó mirando mientras aún caminaba, Rukia le sostenía del brazo —Vámonos, cariño.

Ichigo sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlo, gastar saliva y energía con el peliceleste no era la mejor decisión que alguien inteligente sabría tomar.

—Espero que no tomes esto como algo personal, amigo —El peliceleste se había puesto de pie y había llegado al lado de la pareja. Sabía que todos estaban mirando, y a él le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero lo que más le gustaba era molestar al pelinaranja, porque sabía que desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, no le había caído bien a Ichigo —Solo intento vender una pelea.

Jaegerjacquez tomó el brazo de Ichigo pero éste lo movió con fuerza —Quítame las manos.

—Vamos —intentó calmarle la pelinegra —No le des publicidad.

Estaban próximos a llegar a la salida cuando la prepotente voz del peliceleste rebotó con rabia en los oídos de Ichigo —¿Tengo que cogerme a tu perra para hablarte?

Ichigo se detuvo de golpe y su cara adoptó un gesto de enojo puro —Vámonos, Ichigo. Sigue caminando. Anda, vámonos.

Las palabras de Rukia parecieron no entrar en su cabeza. La frase dicha por el peliceleste le rebotaba una y otra y otra vez. Aquello ya había sido lo máximo que podía aguantar, si aquel sujeto quería dejarle en vergüenza frente a todos humillándole, diciendo que no era digno de un título, o lo que quisiera inventar, bien, le dejaría ser feliz. Pero nada ni nadie se metía con la pelinegra, aunque bien sabía que ella era capaz de protegerse sola, aquello le había envenado.

—Tomo a tu perra y luego tu cinturón.

—Vamos a casa —Volvió a hablar Rukia, su voz era rígida. Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Ichigo y le obligó a mirarla.

Grimmjow no se detenía —¿Y si tomo tu cinturón y luego a tu perra?

Y aquello fue todo.

Rukia seguía diciéndole que se fueran de ahí, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba a aquellas palabras, estaba demasiado cegado por las venenosas palabras que el peliceleste decía, sabía que lo estaba provocando para generar un escándalo, y que no debía caer en su juego, que sería estúpido. Pero nadie sabía que él –cuando quería- era el rey de los estúpidos.

—Ichigo, detente.

Ichigo se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia Grimmjow —Tomaré tu cinturón, perra.

En el momento en que Grimmjow deja de mirar sus manos y alza la mirada, el puño del pelinaranja impacta en un seco golpe contra su rostro.

Reaccionó rápido y golpeó el rostro de Ichigo. Un grito de Rukia se escuchó a las espaldas de ellos, estaba llamando a Ichigo. El Kurosaki devolvió el golpe.

La gente comenzó a alarmarse, se escucharon gritos y pronto un círculo intentaba armarse alrededor de ellos. Aunque había personas que impedían que se generara caos, no sirvió de mucho.

Renji llegó al lado de Rukia y la tomó de la cintura para detenerla —¡Sal de aquí, Rukia!

Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaban ensimismados en acertar el golpe en la cara del otro. Grimmjow tomó a Ichigo por el torso y de un solo movimiento lo clavó en el suelo. Alguien intentó detener a Grimmjow y un socio del peliceleste se acercó a Ichigo a golpearle con los pies.

Keigo, el amigo de cabello castaño de Ichigo al ver aquello, se acercó al pelinegro que golpeaba Ichigo y tomándole de la chaqueta lo dio media vuelta y le asestó un golpe. Ichigo al verse libre de su atacante se lanzó encima de Grimmjow y lo tiró al suelo. Comenzó a golpearle con repetidos puñetazos.

La voz de Rukia sonaba desesperada —¡Ichigo, detente! ¡Basta ya!

Y en el momento justo en que Keigo sacaba un arma para detener la revuelta, un disparo sonó de lleno generando más gritos.

—¡Hijo de puta! —los guardias del evento se acercaron a apresar a Keigo y a alejar a Ichigo de Grimmjow.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Ichigo —Estoy bien. Estoy calmado.

—¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Le disparó! —gritaba Keigo, mientras apelaba a su favor.

La gente aún seguía gritando e Ichigo aún seguía su lucha para que lo liberaran, de repente un femenino grito llamó la atención del pelinaranja.

—¿Ichigo?

—Oye. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ichigo?

Ichigo logró al fin soltarse del agarre del guardia y fue hasta donde se encontraba Rukia, a tal solo unos pasos de él junto a Renji.

—¿Qué pasa, enana? ¿Qué sucede? —la pelinegra se encontraba hincada en el suelo y con su mano se tomaba el lado izquierdo del torso. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé —habló agitada la pelinegra. Ichigo se había arrodillado a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé —la voz de Rukia se había comenzado a cortar. Se sentía agitada y las lágrimas estaban comenzando a salir de sus ojos —Algo sucedió —Aun se encontraba en shock. Sacó su mano del torso y ésta estaba teñida de rojo.

Alguien se acercó a ellos —No sé qué hacer —Admitió Ichigo, Rukia se estaba apoyando en él.

—¿Estoy bien? —Le preguntó la pelinegra. Los gritos habían cesado.

—Sí. Estás bien —le mintió. La respiración de la pelinegra comenzó a agitarse —Mierda. Mi enana —dijo Ichigo. Estaba en shock también.

Nadie hacia nada.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía acostarla? ¿Debía ponerla de pie? ¿Apretar la herida?. Y en ese momento entró en cuenta de que le habían disparado.

A Rukia le habían disparado.

La voz de Aizen retumbó —¡Busca ayuda! ¡Llama al 119! ¡Rápido!

Renji comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta para usarla de acomodador. Rukia había comenzado a llorar e Ichigo estaba entrando en desesperación.

—¡No, no! ¡Oye, Renji Renji!

—No, fresa, no quiero acostarme —Renji colocaba su chaqueta en la cabeza de Rukia.

—No, quédate así.

—No me quiero acostar.

Por otro lado, Keigo seguía apresado por los brazos del guardia —¡Ulquiorra lo hizo! ¡Suéltame, no fui yo!

Grimmjow al escuchar aquello fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, lo tomó de la chaqueta —¿Qué carajo haces, Ulquiorra? ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? —le quitó la pistola al pelinegro y la escondió entre su ropa, aprovechando que las miradas no estaban sobre ellos, sino en la pareja.

—¡Traigan un médico! ¡Consigan una maldita ambulancia!

Todo era caos.

Ichigo sentía la adrenalina del momento aún presente en él. Miraba atento a los ojos de la morena, su mano estaba en su cara y le hacía cariño mientras le intentaba hablar.

—Quiero…quiero irme a casa.

—Iremos a casa.

Las constantes palabras de Rukia diciéndole que se quería ir a su hogar lograron sacarle lágrimas, el llanto comenzó a brotar de él mientras respiraba agitado, aquello no podía estar pasando. La vida de la morena se consumía lenta y agonizante y él no podía hacer nada, solo decirle palabras que no se cumplirían, le estaba mintiendo. Y los dos lo sabían.

—Está bien. Quédate conmigo. Mírame —le tomó el rostro con las dos manos —¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Mírame a los ojos, enana!

La cabeza de Rukia se fue hacia el lado, no podía concentrar la mirada en los ámbares ojos de Ichigo, no podía aunque quisiera. Las manos de Ichigo estaban teñidas de sangre.

—Es solo sangre —le habló Ichigo. Rukia intentaba ver —Hemos visto sangre.

Rukia iba a hablar pero la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, haciendo que tosiera feamente. Ichigo comenzó a limpiarle la boca desesperado, tomó su corbata y le limpió. Rukia intentaba en un vano intento de alejar las manos de él.

—Está bien, amor. Te amo.

Ambos estaban llorando —Solo es un poco de sangre —Ichigo se intentaba convencer.

—Amane…—el rostro infantil de la pequeña se impregnó en la mente de la morena, quería ir a casa, quería volver a casa junto a su pequeña hija y dormir juntar, abrazarla y besarla. Cantarle hasta que se durmiera. Ver ese "deforme conejo" como le decía Ichigo, con ella. Quería volver a casa para hacer cosas de chicas con ella. Quería tenerla a su lado —Quiero ir a casa…

—Está bien, iremos a casa. Tranquila, mécete en mis brazos —Ichigo la había tomado entre su torso y la arropaba con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla en un vano intento para que no cerrara los ojos. Aunque aquello no había servido. Rukia ya no respondía a sus palabras —No, no, no. Mírame a los ojos —la abrazó más fuerte —¡Mírame a los ojos, enana! Joder, mírame a los ojos…

Los ojos de Renji comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver como un desesperado Ichigo le hablaba al cuerpo de la morena.

—Quédate aquí… —suplicaba Ichigo mientras su voz se perdía entre el cuello y el cabello de la morena.

Rukia se había ido.

* * *

La sala de interrogatorios se encontraba oscura y en un gran silencio. Ahí, sentado, estaba Ichigo. Su blanca camisa estaba ensangrentada y sus manos se mantenían esposadas.

—Lamentamos mucho su pérdida —habló el detective que le acompañaba. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos del pelinaranja, los mantenía cerrados —Intentaremos hacer esto lo más fácil y simple posible.

Ichigo no hablaba, solo estaba ahí marcando presencia, pero no escuchaba lo que le decían —Necesitamos testigos presenciales del tiroteo. Nadie quiere hablar ni involucrarse. ¿Recuerda algo?

Ante aquellas palabras, el Kurosaki pareció reaccionar, levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos —¿Qué…qué hora es? —su voz salió apenas en un hilo.

—Las 6 de la mañana —respondió el detective —Sabemos que tuvo una noche larga, debemos hacerle unas preguntas.

Ichigo parecía no escuchar —Mi ama de llaves está con mi…con mi hija, ¿puedo… —pasó su mano por sus ojos y frente, se sentía agobiado —No encuentro mi celular.

—Solo necesitamos un momento de su tiempo. Uno de sus amigos tenía un arma. Dijo que era parte de su seguridad —Ichigo no respondió —Desafortunadamente no tenía permiso de portación.

Ichigo interrumpió —Mi hija se levanta a las seis.

—Está bien —El detective cedió —Le diré qué haremos, Sr. Kurosaki. Si puede recordar algo, cualquier cosa, como dijimos, no dude en llamarnos —Una tarjeta apareció frente a él, sin mucho interés la tomó en sus manos.

—Gracias.

—A usted, Sr. Kurosaki.

El detective salió de la habitación dejando a Ichigo solo con su tristeza, con su inmensa pena, y su mar de lágrimas. Tenía el corazón roto, se sentía vacío, sin vida. Estaba en un obscuro callejón. En el momento en que tuvo a Rukia en sus brazos sintió toda su vida pasar, los momentos junto a ella, cuando la conoció, cuando llegó Amane, cuando se casaron, todo llegó en un agobiante recuerdo que le había hecho olvidar como respirar.

Se sentía en un inacabable vacío. Su vida pasaba por sus ojos y el tiempo se paraba. Su vida se había detenido cuando el corazón de Rukia también lo había hecho.

* * *

La ceremonia había terminado hacia unos minutos, y los lujosos autos comenzaban a retirarse del silencioso lugar. Lo único animado, lleno de color y aparente vida era la tumba de Rukia. Estaba llena de flores y adornos.

Ichigo observaba de lejos, se había alejado porque no quería recibir el consuelo de los demás, no se sentía capaz de aguantar ninguna palabra sin propinar un severo golpe a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle algo.

Desde una de las limosinas, Amane observaba a un sereno Ichigo mientras se alejaba cuesta abajo. De sus ojos no caían lágrimas.

Luego de unos minutos, Ichigo comenzó a caminar dejando atrás el lugar en donde descansaba Rukia, en donde descansaría para siempre. Le dolía el hecho de que no la vería nunca más, de que nunca más la escucharía reír, llorar, gritar, nunca más sentiría sus golpes, nunca más la vería dormir, nunca más la vería abrazando Amane mientras esperaban a por él después de una pelea. Rukia fue, era y seguiría siendo una parte esencial de su vida, incluso después de la muerte él la seguiría amando y recordando, y aquello le dolía. La misma persona que había detenido su lluvia interior, la había devuelto de una manera que no hubiese querido que volviera.


	5. Chapter IV

IV

…

..

.

La habitación de la pequeña Amane estaba sumida en una completa y triste oscuridad. La niña se encontraba despierta, después de todo lo acontecido, no tener a su madre a su lado le dolía. No podía conciliar el sueño, y la preocupación de cómo estaba su padre la consumía.

—Oye, amor —la voz de Ichigo se pareció oír lejana, pero él estaba ahí, de pie en la puerta de la habitación —¿Tienes hambre? —la morena no respondió —Puedo ir a la cocina y traerte algo de comer.

—No —respondió. Abrazaba a su Chappy que mantenía un fresco olor al perfume de Rukia.

—Está bien —aquel rechazo le dolió. Y la entendía, comprendía que ella estaba sufriendo igual o más que él. El pelinaranja apagó la luz, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, la voz de Amane le hizo detenerse.

—Mamá la dejaba prendida.

—Lo siento, cariño —Volvió a prenderla. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

—Papi —la pequeña estaba observando la puerta abierta, esperando a que Ichigo la haya escuchado.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Ichigo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de la niña, se detuvo y se pasó su mano por el cabello.

—Nada —los ojos de la niña estaban completamente mojados, había rastro de lágrimas.

—Bien. Que descanses —Ichigo no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco, no le gustaba demostrar debilidad, pero no podía fingir en su propia casa cuando todo aquello le recordaba a Rukia. Aún vestía con el traje negro de la ceremonia.

Caminó un par de metros hasta que no pudo más. Lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Se apoyó en la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo.

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y cuando al fin fue capaz de cerrar los ojos por un momento, el rostro ensangrentado de Rukia se le vino a la mente dejándole completamente perturbado. Hacia unos momentos que se encontraba conteniendo su rabia. Necesitaba gritar. Necesitaba desahogarse.

El pelinaranja estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, sus manos apretaban las sabanas mientras sus gritos eran amortiguados por el colchón. Frente a él había una pistola, y las balas estaban a su alrededor. Se sentía un cobarde. Se sentía una completa basura por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A lo lejos, Amane escuchaba los ahogados gritos provenientes de la habitación central, dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y se levantó hacia el pasillo, estaba dudosa de si ir donde Ichigo o no, hasta que la voz de Unohana la detuvo.

—Ame —la suave voz de la mujer le hizo voltearse y volver hacia ella —Vamos cariño. Todo va a estar bien.

Ichigo limpió sus lágrimas y rápidamente comenzó a poner las balas en el cargador, quito el seguro y luego observó la foto enmarcada que estaba encima del colchón. Aquello le produjo un vuelco y que su corazón comenzaba a bombear con más frecuencia.

Fuera de la casa, sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de mármol se encontraba Renji. Su semblante era serio, y su expresión demostraba tristeza: él, al igual que Rukia e Ichigo, también estuvo en el orfanato Soul Society. Siempre conoció a Rukia y era casi como una hermana para él, sin mencionar que Ichigo era su mejor amigo. La muerte de la morena también le había marcado, le había dejado un vacío que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de llenar, la extrañaba tanto, y pensar que hacía tan solo unas horas estaba junto a ella.

El pelirrojo al sentir la puerta abrirse se giró y vio salir a Ichigo vestido con sudadera y pantalón de buzo completamente de color negro.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —fueron las escuetas palabras del Kurosaki, ni siquiera le miró.

—¿Dónde has estado? —habló al mismo tiempo Abarai sin apartar la vista del pelinaranja —He intentado comunicarme contigo —Al ver que Ichigo no tenía interés en parar un momento a conversar con él, se paró de donde estaba y le siguió un par de centímetros —Por favor, ¿podrías hablar conmigo solo un segundo?

Ichigo siguió ignorándolo y llegó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y escuchó la voz de Renji decir —Por favor, deja que vaya contigo.

—No —aquello debía hacerlo solo, no quería implicar a nadie, mucho menos a Renji.

—Hablemos un minuto, hermano. Por favor.

Ichigo ya había subido al auto, la puerta permanecía abierta —¿De qué quieres hablar?

El tono de voz que tenía Renji le hacían ver afligido —De lo que sea que para por tu cabeza, ya sabes.

Conocía Ichigo, demonios, lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que el pelinaranja era capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez cuando tenía su juicio nublado, y en estos momentos no tenía la cabeza fría, no había que ser un gran genio o su mejor amigo para darse cuenta, y por eso, quería evitar lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Por el bien de él, por el bien de Amane.

—Quiero saber que no intentarás ninguna estupidez como ir tras Grimmjow o Ulquiorra.

La voz de Ichigo sonó relajada, demasiado para el gusto de Renji —¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Ahora se te antoja?

—Lo siento.

—Tú eras el que debía cuidar de ella —Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz, estaba comenzando a estresarse, y no quería explotar con Renji, sabía que la culpa no había sido de él, pero diablos, al verle sentía toda la rabia crecer dentro de él —Tú debías cuidarla, ¿no es así?.

Renji se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo para contenerse y no saltar encima de él como lo hacía contra sus rivales en el cuadrilátero —Lamento lo de Rukia. Lo lamento…por tu hija.

—No, no —suspiró hondo, no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada —Lárgate de mi casa.

Renji pareció no obedecer, no quería que las cosas fueran así, no querían que tomaran ese rumbo, no quería que acabara de aquella mala manera —…-

—Lárgate de mi casa —habló otra vez —¡Vete de una maldita vez! —Cerró la puerta del conductor cuando Renji se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia el portón —No necesito nada —Dio el contacto al auto —Inútil bueno para nada —y arrancó.

Condujo hacia un barrio que no conocía. Nunca en su vida había estado ahí, pero según sus fuentes, en aquel lugar debería estar a quien buscaba. Camino por las calles un momento con el gorro de la sudadera cubriendo su cabellera. Las sirenas de la policía sonaban no muy lejos de ahí. Y voces de pandilleros peleando también.

Ingresó al edificio y subió hasta el piso más elevado. Llegó fuera de la puerta de destino y tocó con fuerza —¡Ulquiorra!

Una voz femenina respondió del otro lado de la puerta —Ulquiorra no está. ¿Quién es?

—Abre la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Busco a Ulquiorra. Traigo su dinero —mintió. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de no mucha edad, larga cabellera clara, mal arreglada y su rostro con rastro de manchas moradas.

—Ulquiorra no está.

Ichigo intentó esconder el asombro que le causó ver a aquella mujer en esas condiciones —¿Dónde está? ¿Está con Grimmjow?

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que me lo dice? —la voz salió temerosa y cortada.

—¿Eres su esposa?

—Puedo no serlo. Por lo menos hoy —la mujer se tambaleó un poco —¿Tienes dinero?

—¿Dónde está? —su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Y aquella mujer parecía completamente drogada. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacó la pistola que escondía entre su ropa y le apuntó.

Ella retrocedió espantada.

El nerviosismo se notó en su voz —Tengo hijos. Ven aquí, nene. Ven —dos niños se acercaron hacia ella —Mami te tiene.

Ichigo al ver a los pequeños bajó rápidamente el arma. La mujer estaba usando a sus hijos como escudo.

—Mierda —volvió a guardar el arma y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Escuchó la voz de la mujer detrás de él.

—Oye, aún necesito fumar. ¿No tienes nada? —la ignoró —¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿A dónde vas?

Siguió avanzando por los pasillos, hasta que sintió un apretón en el estómago. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y apoyando su mano contra la pared, se inclinó y vomitó. Sólo salía bilis.

Ver a aquella mujer en el deplorable estado, solo le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo por el hecho de haber pensado en dispararle. Y ver a aquellos pequeños le hizo más basura de lo que ya se sentía. Cuando fue ahí con la disposición de matar, quería encontrarse con Ulquiorra, no con una mujer que no tenía ningún sentido bueno y que ocupaba a sus hijos como escudo, y mucho menos que estuviera drogada. Aquello había sido mucho para su inestable cuerpo.

* * *

Encendió la luz de la sala de trofeos, aquella sala era donde Rukia, ni siquiera él, guardaba todos los trofeos, fotos y títulos que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera. Observó una foto en particular: la de su última pelea. Se encontraba de espalda a la cámara, apoyado en las cuerdas y su mano alzada hacia el público. En el lado, en un estante cubierto de vidrio, estaban los cinturones, guantes, etc.

La voz de Rukia se le vino a la mente —Te mantendrán en una burbuja llamada "Kurosaki The Black Sun", ¿entiendes?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. En un arrebato imposible de controlar, estrelló sus manos contra el vitral de la fotografía. Aquello desencadenó un ataque a todo lo que había dentro del estudio.

* * *

—Escucha, Ichigo —frente a él se encontraba Aizen y Ginjo, su contador —Tienes muchos gastos. Con la hipoteca, los gastos legales de tu amigo, Keigo y los impustos, incluidos los gastos de tus propiedades. Está comenzando a sumar una gran cifra. Y mucho de esto está atrasado. Varios meses, de hecho.

Ichigo lo miró sin entender. En su rostro se notaba el cansancio y las ojeras decoraban bajo sus ojos. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco pegado al cuerpo y un pantalón de buzo negro.

—Entonces…págalos —su voz demostraba obviedad.

—¿Con qué?

—Con mi puto dinero, Ginjo.

—Por eso estoy aquí, Ichigo —el fruncido ceño de Ichigo se hizo presente —Tu dinero se está acabando. Tienes que entender lo que está sucediendo. Necesitas recortar gastos.

—¿Qué? —habían pasado solo dos semanas desde lo de Rukia y nada parecía mejorar —Ya se llevaron dos de los autos. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es bastante simple.

—¿De qué se trata? —luego, pareció comprender algo —¿Me estás robando?

El moreno pareció nervioso de repente —¿Qué?

—¿Te llevas mi dinero, Ginjo?

—No. Solo quiero ayudarte.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Aizen decidió interactuar —Me puedo encargar de esto si tú quieres —Ichigo miró sin expresión alguna y bufó —Está bien, déjame esto a mí. Yo me encargaré.

Ginjo se levantó de la silla y se puso la chaqueta de su traje bajo la atenta mirada del pelinaranja —Solo quería decir que lo lamento, Ichigo —dudó un momento —Todo.

Y luego se retiró.

En la habitación solo quedaron Aizen e Ichigo. Ichigo estaba cabreado, problema tras problema le tenían agobiado y lo último que necesitaba era tener una charla con Aizen. Lo miró de mala manera.

—Mira, Ichigo. Necesitas esto —le tendió una carpeta con unos papeles —Resolverá todos tus problemas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El contrato para la pelea con Kempachi. No voy a hacer de cuenta que sé el dolor que estás pasando —no hubo respuesta —Pero sé que para salir de dónde estás debes volver al cuadrilátero.

—Rukia no quería que firmara.

Aizen respondió ágilmente —No quería que lo firmaras antes —necesitaba ganar dinero, y eso implicaba a Ichigo metido en el cuadrilátero —Ahora te diría que lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Cada vez que te veo pelear, te veo subir ahí arriba solo. Cuando sangras, derramas tu sangre. ¿Cuánto te sentaste y pensaste que morirías y que no podrías levantarte pero lo hiciste? —silencio —Fuiste tú. Necesitas volver a eso.

Ichigo no quería responder a aquello, no quería decirle que no, pero tampoco que sí. No sabía qué hacer, si tan solo Rukia estuviera ahí…

Aizen le atacó en su punto débil —¿Quieres que Amane se críe como tú? ¿La quieres en las calles? —la mirada dolorida de Ichigo estaba ahí, presente —Son tres peleas, Ichigo. Tenemos que volver a hacer lo nuestro. Te sentirás distinto cuando vuelvas al cuadrilátero. Confía en mí.

—No es por los contratos, ¿verdad? —El pelinaranja apoyó sus manos en el borde de la mesa y se levantó de la silla lentamente.

—Es por la familia.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, amigo.

—No debes preocuparte por eso.

Ichigo asintió y luego tomó el lápiz en su mano, dudó un momento pero al final cedió. Plasmó su firma en el papel.

* * *

Luego de seis semanas, los gritos en el recinto se escuchaban con bastante fuerza, ensordecían el lugar. La pelea entre Ichigo y Kenpachi se estaba llevando acabo aquella noche.

Ichigo sintió las cuerdas en su espalda y luego dos golpes en su rostro. El pelinegro le tenía acorralado en una de las esquinas. La sangre salía de los cortes que tenía en el rostro y apenas podía bloquear los golpes. Quizás había sido muy pronto para volver a una pelea.

Kenpachi era poseedor de un gran cuerpo, fibroso y lleno de musculatura. Sus golpes dolían como el infierno, y aquello Ichigo lo sabía.

Otros golpes vinieron después, sacándole saliva y sangre —Nadie hubiera imaginado que Zaraki Kenpachi iba a manejar la pelea a su gusto en contra de Kurosaki Ichigo —Y ahí estaba el infaltable comentario del comentarista deportivo.

Renji estaba entre el público, al lado del cuadrilátero. A pesar de lo que había pasado hacía ocho semanas atrás, no podía dejar que su amigo fuera a la pelea solo. —¡Ichigo, sube las malditas manos!

Pero Ichigo parecía no responder a las palabras. Un derechazo, luego un golpe por la izquierda, luego otra vez por la derecha. Los golpes no paraban e Ichigo de pronto ya había dejado de sentir la sensibilidad en su rostro, lo sentía dormido.

—Kurosaki está boxeando a poco tiempo de la muerte de su esposa —se escuchó por el parlante.

—¡Sal de las cuerdas! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

Ichigo seguía recibiendo los golpes, sentía su vista nublarse de a poco —No hay agresividad, sólo la voluntad de seguir soportando el castigo…y dejar que Kempachi lo golpee con ambos puños en el cuerpo y en la cabeza.—los comentarios por el parlante no cesaban.

—¡Sal de las cuerdas! —volvió a insistir Renji.

Los golpes no paraban, seguían con una rapidez y agresividad propias de Zaraki. No dejaba la chance ni la más mínima brecha de que su oponente se repusiera de los duros golpes. Ichigo poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder parte de su consciencia. Aún así se resistió a caer.

La preocupación se notaba con creces en las expresiones faciales de Renji, nunca, de todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Ichigo lo había visto tan mal como hoy. Nunca le había visto no poder encestar aunque sea un golpe. En estas rondas, todos se los estaba llevando él.

—Ha sido una carnicería… —habló el comentarista. En ese momento, un golpe llegó al estómago de Ichigo haciéndole doblarse sobre sí mismo —…desde la campana inicial en adelante.

Ichigo pareció reaccionar y se tiró contra Kenpachi y aprovechó de rodearlo con sus brazos para detener los golpes. Le hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros e invertir los papeles. Ahora entre las cuerdas se encontraba Kenpachi. Ichigo dio un golpe en el rostro y la campanilla sonó anunciando el fin del round.

—¡Sí! —gritó Renji.

—Kurosaki al fin logra dar un derechazo —comunicó el comentarista —Han sido muy escasos hasta ahora.

Pero el toque de la campana no evitó que Ichigo siguiera golpeándole completamente cegado. Shinji se metió entre los dos para alejar al pelinaranja del pelinegro, fue ayudado por otros hombres y Renji.

—¡Controla a tu boxeador —le habló el rubio al pelirrojo. Ichigo se resistió los primeros segundos, pero luego cedió.

—Sin dudarlo, ha sido una completa paliza de parte de Zaraki Kempachi, quien parece haber logrado una victoria sobre Kurosaki. Dándole así, tal vez, los toques finales a la gran carrera de Kurosaki.

—Vuelvan a sus esquinas —habló Shinji.

Renji forcejeaba con el Kurosaki quien se resistía a sentarse en la esquina del cuadrilátero. Una vez cerca de la esquina, Renji terminó por empujarlo e Ichigo calló lentamente apoyándose con las cuerdas.

—Tienes que respirar y concéntrate. ¿Puedes oírme?

El médico, que esta vez correspondía a Ishida Uryuu, amigo de Ichigo y Renji se acercó a ellos con una botella de agua en la mano y un balde en la otra

Ichigo no reaccionaba a las palabras de Renji —Ichigo, escúchame. No quiero verte así, amigo.

De repente, sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Ichigo, alejaron el agua que le estaban dando y acercaron el balde a su cabeza.

Renji seguía hablando —No quiero que nos pase esto. —La sangre seguía brotando de la boca y caía con violencia en el balde, parecía agua saliendo de una llave abierta. Ichigo era sujetado por varios, apenas se podía mantener despierto. —Si no me muestras algo, voy a parar la pelea.

Ichigo apenas reaccionó moviendo su cabeza en negación.

—¿Me oíste? Terminamos —Renji sujeto la cabeza de Ichigo con sus manos y le obligó a mantener la vista en él —Despierta, campeón.

El pelinaranja apenas pudo articular —No la pares.

—Vamos.

—No la pares.

—¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo? —no hubo respuesta —Tengo que detener esto, Ichigo. ¿Me oyes? —Poco a poco Ichigo sentía que el sonido exterior se iba alejando, su vista se estaba poniendo más borrosa —No voy a dejar que te hagan esto, ¿entiendes?

El pelinaranja giró su rostro hacia el público, hacia donde solía estar Rukia en todas las peleas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se acababa…—Ishida intentaba hacer todo lo posible por limpiarle las heridas en su rostro y detener el constante sangrado. Renji seguía parloteando —…cómo solías luchas?

Ichigo enfocó un poco más la vista, intentando concentrarse en un punto en específico, y ahí, un poco más atrás del ex asiento de Rukia. Estaba Aizen junto a Grimmjow. El castaño le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, al igual que el peliceleste.

—Vamos, levántate. Hazlo —Renji seguía motivándole —Vamos, campeón. Sal

—Busca a Rukia entre la gente —habló Aizen a su acompañante.

Grimmjow se acercó un poco a Aizen para luego decirle —Está volviéndose loco.

La modelo se paseó con el cartel alzado. El round siete estaba por comenzar.

—Segundos fuera —informó Shinji.

Mientras tanto, en la otra esquina del cuadrilátero. Kempachi estaba con su entrenadora. No había rastro de sangre en su rostro, ni de sudor, ni de nada.

—Está acabado —le habló la pelirosada —Ya no es el campeón. Acábalo.

Los gritos seguían inundando el ambiente.

—Levántate y pelea —Renji estaba desesperado, quería parar la pelea, pero dudaba si hacerlo o no. Ichigo no se lo perdonaría. Sentía que en cualquier momento Ichigo iba a dejar de responder a cualquier estímulo que su cuerpo le ordenara, y aquello sería el fin. —Concéntrate.

La vista de Ichigo no enfocaba nada en particular. Apenas escuchaba la voz de Renji y en lo único que pensaba era en mantenerse despierto.

Se levantó lentamente y vio a Kenpachi saltando frente a él. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del ring. Veía muy lejano y borroso al pelinegro, sus oídos tenían un sonido permanente y molesto. Evidentemente no pudo reaccionar cuando el puño de Kempachi llegó hasta su rostro, ni para el siguiente, ni para el próximo.

Renji no podía creerlo —Levanta las malditas manos. ¡Ahora, Ichigo!

Los golpes siguientes fueron más duros que el del round anterior, quería reaccionar, quería levantar sus brazos frente a su rostro y bloquear aunque sea un mínimo golpe, quería hacerle retroceder y demostrar que aún podía pelear. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los estímulos dados, le dolía todo, su cabeza, sus oídos, la nariz, los ojos, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Un golpe le hizo darse contra las cuerdas y un grito de espanto escapó en todos.

—¡Dios santo!

Ichigo intento parar el próximo golpe pero no pudo. Los gritos eran más fuertes.

—Kurosaki Ichigo se rehúsa a competir esta noche —habló uno de los comentaristas.

Kenpachi agarró a Ichigo para rematarlo y los potentes gritos de Renji se escucharon —Quítate. ¡Suéltalo, maldito!

Pero el pelinegro no lo soltó, pareció cargar su puño con gran fuerza en el pálido rostro del pelinaranja, dio el golpe e Ichigo cayó entre las cuerdas. Renji y Shinji se interpusieron entre ellos al ver que Ichigo apena podía ponerse de pie.

—Otro tremendo golpe de Kempachi y el árbitro procede a detenerla. Este es el final.

Ichigo apenas podía distinguir la silueta frente a él. Kenpachi celebraba saltando y alzando sus brazos.

—Se acabó —le dijo el rubio a un maltrecho Ichigo.

—No la paren. No —Aun así, Shinji no se apartó de su frente.

—Se acabó —Volvió a decirle y lo siguiente que pasó nadie se lo esperó. Un certero golpe por parte de Ichigo llegó hasta el rostro de Shinji mandándolo sobre su espalda.

—¡No!

—¡Kurosaki golpea al árbitro!

Los ayudantes del árbitro se subieron de forma inmediata para hacer retroceder a Kempachi y ayudar a Shinji el cuál se retorcía en el suelo. Renji junto a Uryu intentaba frenar a Ichigo con bastante esmero.

—Un momento horrible como nota final en lo que ha sido una noche terrible para Kurosaki Ichigo….cuya carrera produjo tantas emociones y tanta dichosa gloria que parece terminaron en una vergonzosa derrotas esta noche.

A lo lejos, Aizen miró los últimos acontecimientos antes de marcharse del lugar.

—¡Lo siento! —apenas gritó Ichigo mientras caía en cuenta del error que había cometido, poco a poco la fuerza de sus piernas había desaparecido y ya no podía sostener su propio peso, sucumbiendo en los brazos de sus amigos.

* * *

El gua de la ducha caía sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo. Estaba completamente desnudo sentado en el suelo, se sentía cansado y estaba realmente adolorido. De repente un pequeño ataque de tos le hizo inclinarse sobre si mismo. Pasó su mano por su boca y tenía sangre.

—¿Renji? —llamó. En otras circunstancias habría llamado a Rukia —¿Renji? —volvió a llamar. Aunque sabía que era inútil, esperaba que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí y le haya escuchado, pero el silencio del exterior le confirmaba que no era así —¿Está Aizen ahí? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Ninguna respuesta llegó. Intento levantarse pero el más mínimo movimiento hizo que de inmediato desistiera. Por primera vez, después de muchos años, se volvió a sentir solo.


	6. Chapter V

V

…

..

.

Se lo esperaba. Después de la jodida que se mandó con Hirako, se esperaba la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo instante. Sabía que se merecía más que una reprimenda, sabía que la había jodido, y hasta el fondo, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando con claridad, de hecho, ni él mismo sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, sólo fue consciente cuando vio al rubio en el suelo y Renji evitando que siguiera.

—Le diste un golpe al árbitro —dijo Aizen —¿Qué carajo fue eso? Le rompiste la nariz.

Ichigo dejó el periódico que tenía en sus manos y miró a Aizen. Su aspecto no era el más bonito, después de la pelea, su careta quedó con moretones y su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo e irritado.

—Le destrozaste el maldito pómulo —siguió Aizen —¿Qué se te metió?

—…-

—Conseguimos el trato más grande de todos y lo echaste a perder. Pasará un año hasta que revisen tu suspensión, lo que significa que no tendrás ingresos —se detuvo un momento para observar a Ichigo. El pelineranja no le dirigía la mirada —La multa por atacar al árbitro rondará las seis cifras. Te demandará por salarios perdidos y trauma.

—…-

—Cancelarán tus cuentas bancarias de inmediato y, encima de todo, la cadena nos demanda por incumplimiento de contrato —Miró a Ichigo —Escucha…deberás vender la casa para cubrir la deuda.

—No voy a vender mi casa —habló por fin el pelinaranja —No venderé la cada. Es el hogar de Amane.

—No tiene alternativa, Ichigo. Si no lo haces, van a quitártela.

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Sí, todo lo que el pelinaranja tenía lo estaba perdiendo de a poco.

—Mira, esta mierda es seria, hombre.

—No. Voy a entrenar con Renji y estaré listo para la pelea.

—No sé si algún entrenador querrá trabajar contigo —fue sincero.

Ichigo, quién había comenzado a levantarse de su asiento se detuvo de golpe, miró a Aizen sin comprender, su ceño estaba fruncido —No necesito otro entrenador…

—Renji está entrenando a otro.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez.

Silencio. Ichigo no podía procesar la reciente información. Renji, su mejor amigo estaba entrenando al arrogante de Grimmjow, al enemigo.

—¿Tú también trabajas con él? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí.

—Sabes que si trae dinero, nos conviene.

—Tú…

—Son negocios, Ichigo —La mirada incrédula de Ichigo no se podía disimular. Harto de seguir en lo mismo, el castaño dijo —Sé que extrañas a Rukia. Yo también la extraño —Ichigo comenzó a levantarse de su asiento —Si estuviera aquí, le darías asco. Tienes que tener compostura. Necesitas ayuda, Ichigo.

—No hables así de mi esposa —Terminó de levantarse y una ola de dolor recorrió todos los músculos de su cuerpo —Renuncio. Vete a la mierda.

Aizen permaneció sereno —No puedes hacer esto, Ichigo.

Ichigo no se giró a verle la cara, ni menos a contestarle, siguió su camino a la salida —Quítate de mi camino —le habló al guardia de Aizen.

—Corren como cucarachas…—murmuró mientras avanzaba por el amplio pasillo.

—Síganlo y asegúrense de que no rompa nada al salir —la seria voz de Aizen indicó de que no estaba bromeando.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Ichigo estaba volviendo a su casa. Iba manejando. El poertón se abrió para que el pudiera pasar. El auto avanzó lento.

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa, más bien dentro de una de las habitaciones, Amane estaba acostada pero aún despierta. Tomó su celular y escribió:

¿Dónde estás, papi?

Ichigo estaba detenido en el camino. Miraba al frente y la casa se alzaba hermosa pero se veía vacía. Concentró su vista en ella e inevitablemente recordó cuando aquella noche en que Rukia le decía que volvieran a casa. En la que Rukia perdió la vida.

Abrió sus ojos un momento, pero se volvieron a cerrar por sí solos. Estaba sudando. Frunció el ceño e intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, se abrieron un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver el camino que llegaba al garaje. Apretó el acelerador y bajó por el camino. Pero en un instante, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y lo último que sintió fue el ruido de un golpe seco.

El sonido de la alarma de un automóvil hizo que Amane se levantara de su cama, prendió la luz de la lámpara y se dirigió al pasillo. Comenzó a caminar por él y escuchó unas palabras.

—Perdóname —un ruido se escuchó, como si algo se hubiera caído —Perdóname.

La morena se acercó al balcón que daba vista a la entrada principal —¿Papá? —preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras le llamaba —¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Papi! —Ichigo estaba tirado en el frío suelo encogido sobre sí.

La morena lo movió y no hubo respuesta, Desesperada, intentó darlo vuelta hacia ella y en el proceso, vio la sangre que estaba en el suelo.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —comenzó a gritar. Le desesperó ver al pelinaranja sin reaccionar tirado en el suelo. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a verle sangrar a causa de las peleas, la sangre que le cubría el rostro le inquietaba.

Permaneció ahí, en medio de la oscuridad gritando por ayuda.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que ingirió, Sr. Kurosaki? —una luz blanca penetraba en todo el lugar —¿Qué fue lo que tomó?

Las voces entraban confusas a la cabeza del pelinaranja. Un pito retumbaba en sus oídos, haciéndole difícil el trabajo de volver a realidad, su cabeza dolía y su vista era borrosa. No podía enfocar a quien estaba frente a él, y la blanca luz no ayudaba.

El medico trataba inútilmente de que Ichigo respondiera a sus preguntas, sin saber que para el pelinaranja era totalmente indescifrable y confuso lo que le decía. Las enfermeras estaban colocando las cánulas y medicamentos correspondientes para ayudar a Ichigo. Las blancas sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Luego de unos segundos de presión por parte del médico, Ichigo pareció reaccionar.

—Amane…¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Su hija está bien, Sr. Kurosaki —Estaba vez no era el médico quien le hablaba, no podía distinguir bien quién era, pero lo más seguro que por el uniforme negro, haya sido un policía —Ella llamó a emergencias. Tuvo un accidente.

—Tenemos a gente cuidándola —habló una voz femenina.

—Amane…—una mano se posó en su pecho intentando detener su intento de levantarse —No, no. Ella me necesita.

No hizo caso a la mano que le sujetaba e intentó levantarse de nuevo. Más manos se posaron en su cuerpo que le intentaron detener.

—Lo encontramos con un arma cargada, drogado y con una menor presente —dictó otro policía, una mujer de pelo negro.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está Amane? —la vista comenzó a tornearse borrosa de nuevo, su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle —Tengo que salir de aquí —murmuró.

—Su hija está con Bienestar Infantil. Ellos la están cuidando —habló el médico.

—No.

—Todo estará bien. La están cuidando.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse más rápido, o por lo menos lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, quería salir de ahí, debía salir de ahí. Todo aquello era una pesadilla, eso no estaba pasando realmente.

—Se quitó la cánula nasal—habló una enfermera. Efectivamente, Ichigo había sacado la cánula de un solo tirón.

La máquina que registraba los signos cardiacos comenzó a sonar más fuerte entre el aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca. Ichigo cada vez hacía más fuerza y ponía más resistencia a las manos que le sostenían. Aún estaba intentando levantarse.

—Sosténganlo. Agarren sus piernas.

—Acuéstese, Sr. Kurosaki. Estará bien.

Sintió un pinchón. Una enfermera había administrado un calmante para dormirlo. Poco a poco, la consciencia de Ichigo se iba lentamente, y en medio de aquella pérdida, la imagen de Rukia se posó frente a él, debajo de la blanca luz. No pudo ver su expresión facial, tampoco la distinguía de forma nítida, pero era ella.

—Rukia…

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el accidente de Ichigo. Debido a que sus heridas no eran graves, se le permitió el alta de forma adelantada. Ahora, el pelinaranja se encontraba en un hermoso salón pulcramente decorado. Un juzgado.

Ichigo se encontraba vestido con un traje negro. Las heridas de su rostro habían sanado levemente, los moretones aún permanecían. El Kurosaki mantenía su cara afirmada por su mano, estaba nervioso. Luego de unos segundos en donde no estaba consciente de su alrededor, una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Amane venía entrando junto a una mujer de cabello obscuro, usaba lentes.

—Papi —llamó la morena.

—¡Mi amor! —Al haber escuchado aquella voz, el cuerpo del boxeador reaccionó de forma inmediata y casi mecánica. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

—Siéntese, Sr. Kurosaki —habló la jueza. Una mujer de edad.

Al mínimo intento que tuvieron padre e hija de abrazarse, fueron detenidos. Guardias sostuvieron a la niña de los hombros para alejarla de Ichigo.

—Oye.. —habló Ichigo al momento en que sintió dos pares de manos en su espalda y hombros.

—Sólo quiero abrazar a mi papá —habló Amane.

—Está bien —le respondió la acompañante de la niña.

La voz de la jueza resonó —Sr. Ukitake, controle a su cliente.

El hombre de cabello blanco y tomado en una coleta, tomó a Ichigo del hombro —Siéntate, Ichigo.

Ichigo obedeció sin poner resistencia — Gracias. Estamos listos —Volvió a hablar la jueza. —Esta mañana trataremos la custodia temporal de Kurosaki Amane, menor…

Ichigo intentó interrumpir, pero la jueza se le adelantó.

—…-

—No interrumpa, Sr. Kurosaki —Miró a Ichigo —La niña no tiene ningún otro familiar, ¿verdad?

Ante la pregunta, Ukitake se puso de pie —No, su señoría. Mi cliente y su esposa son huérfanos.

—Ya veo. Es por eso que estas circunstancias son más dolorosas para usted.

—Solo quiero a mi hija —respondió serio —Soy su padre.

—Lamentablemente, no es suficiente —se produjo un silencio —La corte está consciente de la tragedia que su familia ha sufrido, Sr. Kurosaki. Sin embargo, usted ha elegido adoptar una conducta peligrosa y alarmante mientras su hija permanecía bajo su custodia —Desde el estrado, la jueza veía como Ichigo no la miraba, estaba más pendiente de mirar a la niña que escuchar a lo que ella estaba diciendo —Armas cargadas, alcohol, violencia. El Sr. Kurosaki deberá seguir un plan diseñado por la corte. Dicho plan incluirá asistir a un consejero, mantenerse sobrio y clases de manejo de impulsividad.

—…-

—Así, se ordena que la niña permanezca bajo los cuidados de Bienestar Infantil hasta que el padre pueda demostrar que está preparado para cumplir con sus responsabilidades como padre.

—¿Qué? —susurró la pequeña.

—Volverán en 30 días…

—¿30 días? —interrumpió el pelinaranja.

—…para otra audiencia —finalizó.

—¿Qué carajo quiere decir? —aunque lo sabía muy bien, sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería la jueza, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, es decir, estaba consciente de que últimamente tenía su mente metida en otros asuntos y no se encargaba debidamente de Amane, pero aun así, ella sólo estaría bien con él, con nadie más, Nadie la conocía de forma perfecta como lo hacía él.

—Cuide su lenguaje —advirtió la mujer.

—¡Treinta es una mierda!

—Lo acusaré de desacato.

Mientras mantenía la pelea verbal con la mujer, Amane no comprendía del todo porque estaba siendo guiada hacia la puerta de nuevo. Ella quería volver al lado de Ichigo. La mujer de pelo negro la sostuvo del brazo cuando intentó ir donde Ichigo.

—Por favor, no quiero…-

—Lo siento —habló Ukitake.

—Es su última advertencia —Cuando Ichigo escuchó las palabras de la pequeña se levantó de su asiento de forma rápida.

—¡No quiero! —la niña era sostenida por la mujer —¡Por favor, papá! —La morena se aferró al cuello de Ichigo, ambos se envolvieron en un extremadamente corto abrazo. Los guardias y la mujer de Bienestar infantil los separaron.

—Ichigo, por favor —Ukitake intentó inútilmente de que Ichigo soltara a la pequeña.

—Llévense a la niña —ordenó la jueza.

—¡Quiero quedarme contigo! —Amane estaba a punto de llorar, y aunque no se le notara, Ichigo lo sabía. Conocía cada una de sus expresiones, se las sabía de memoria. Le desgarraba el corazón ver a la pequeña en ese estado. No le gustaba verla llorar y mucho menos escuchar su quebrada voz.

—¡Déjeme abrazar a mi hija!

—¡No!

Existía un forcejeo entre un guardia e Ichigo.

— ¡Papi!

Ichigo se resistía. Solo estaba pidiendo un abrazo, nada les costaba que por ultimo les dejaran despedirse. Los guardias lo paralizaron contra la mesa. Ukitake no podía hacer nada.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo cuando vio que Ichigo ya no ponía resistencia. Ya se habían llevado a la niña.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando a una de las trabajadoras de Bien Infantil le tocó revisar si cada niño estaba donde correspondía. Pasaba por habitación en habitación verificando que todo estaba en orden. Sin darse cuenta, antes de abandonar la habitación, que sólo una niña estaba despierta.

Amane.

* * *

—Lo subastaran todo.

—La subasta es mañana.

—Todo irá a la subasta.

La policía junto a una empresa de transporte, estaban en cada rincón de la casa de Ichigo. Se estaban llevando todo, los lujosos muebles, los autos de la mejor marca, no estaban dejando nada.

Ichigo miraba ajeno a todo como todo era retirado. Se levantó del sillón que estaba y fue al que era su baño. Una vez ahí se sentó en un mueble. En sus manos tenía las notas que día a día Rukia le dejaba cuando se despertaba antes que él y un aro de ella.

Pasó unos minutos ahí contemplando lo último que le quedaba de Rukia. No podía llorar aunque quisiera, se sentía cansado. Recorrió los pasillos de la casa en completo silencio, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Amane, la cual estaba completamente vacía, exceptuando que aún quedaban las cortinas, y dos cuadros.

De lejos, Ichigo pudo observar el dibujo que estaba detrás de la puerta, donde salían los tres. Amane, Rukia y él.

Su gesto se torció en tristeza. Las extrañaba a ambas.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el escalón exterior de su ex casa. Un auto se estacionó frente a él. Era Renji el que estaba manejando.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin poder decir ninguna palabra. Al momento, Ichigo se arrepintió de todas las palabras que le había dicho la otra noche. Renji era el único que se había quedado a su lado sin importar todos los problemas que estaban pasando. Ahora, después de cruzar miradas, comprendió que no podía enojarse con él por entrenar a Grimmjow, el pelirojo necesitaba trabajo, como cualquier persona.

—Es solo una casa. ¿No es así?

Renji supo que Ichigo se sentía arrepentido. Pero no le dijo nada, comprendía que aquella noche él estaba enojado con todos, no con él, estaba enojado hasta consigo mismo, y aunque no le dijera nada, él lo perdona, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?.

—Oye, gracias por dejar que me quede — habló finalmente Ichigo después de unos minutos recorridos en el automóvil.

—No, Ichigo.

—Sabes que no puedo pagarte ahora.

Renji lanzó un bufido —Vete al carajo. No quiero que me pagues.

—…-

—Sabes que no soy tu amigo por el dinero.

Ichigo sonrió sin decir nada. Aquello lo sabía.

Llegaron a un lugar y se estacionaron —¿Aquí es?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo? —ofreció Renji.

—No, amigo. No —frunció su ceño —Tengo que hacerlo solo.

Renji no respondió nada en su lugar, sacó un lujoso reloj —Esto es tuyo.

Ichigo lo reconoció de inmediato, era aquel reloj que le había regalado el día después de la pelea con Ikkaku.

—No quiero eso —él se lo había regalado, no entendía porque debería ser devuelto.

—Te lo regalo de nuevo —insistió el pelirrojo.

—No lo aceptaré —abrió la puerta del auto —No lo quiero. Cuídate —se giró hasta Renji —¿Está bien?

—Tú también —respondió.

Ichigo se bajó del automóvil y fue hasta la puerta trasera y sacó su bolso.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Tranquilo, lo haré.

Finalmente, sacó el bolso y comenzó a caminar. Frente a él había un letrero que decía.

 **/"URAHARA GYM"**

 **Entrenamos boxeadores diariamente/**

La voz de Renji sonó a su espalda —¡Estaré por aquí!

—Escucha, Renji Renji —se giró hasta él —Dales mis saludos a Keigo y Sado.

—Claro.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y comenzó a subir la escalera. Llegó a la única puerta y la abrió, antes de entrar, cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera. Dentro, había un montón de niños entrenando diferentes técnicas, en parejas, solos, en grupos. Se sentó en una de las sillas que encontró.

Unos niños lo quedaron mirando —Es Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿En serio?

En el ring, estaban dos personas, un niño y un rubio. Sonó un pito cuando el niño dio el último golpe a los guantes del rubio.

—Eso es. Buen trabajo —El rubio miró a un niño de contextura delgada y cabello rojo —Jinta, ve a saltar la cuerda.

El niño replicó —Ya hice esa mierda.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el pelirrojo no respondió — Haz 50.

Al rubio se le acercó un chico de cabello morado, el hermano de su mujer.

—Ese de ahí es Kurosaki Ichigo —le dijo cuándo el rubio apartó la mirada del niño que estaba frente a él. El rubio bajó del ringo y fue directo a la pequeña oficina. El Kurosaki, que ya se había sacado el gorro, tomó su bolso y entró a la oficina.

—¿Eres Urahara Kisuke?

—¿Qué trae a Kurosaki Ichigo a mi gimnasio?

—Estoy buscando un lugar para entrenar —dudó un momento antes de continuar, pero lo hizo —Y tal vez, no sé, ¿un entrenador?

Urahara no lo miró —Ya no entreno profesionales —cuando terminó de hablar alzó la mirada.

—No soy profesional por el momento.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —El rubio levantó un periódico en donde en la primera página salía una foto de Ichigo.

—¿Dice ahí que me quitaron a mi hija? —quiso saber, no le gustaba que los medios se metieran en su vida. Aunque estaba acostumbrado aun así no terminaba de agradarle.

—Sí, lo dice.

Ichigo asintió. De todas maneras se lo esperaba, la media nunca respetaba nada ni a nadie, mientras más información redactaban, más dinero ganaban.

—Ha sido todo muy complicado —se sinceró —Recuerdo esa palea, ¿sabes? Con Tsukabishi Tessai y recuerdo que fue una pelea estupenda —Su cambio de tema había dejado medio confuso a Kisuke —Eres un gran entrenador. Él ganó esa pelea.

—Disculpa, pero si recuerdo correctamente, y así es. Tú ganaste esa pelea. Los jueces así lo dijeron ¿No te acuerdas?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Ya no podía perder nada más por revelar lo que diría a continuación. Había sido hacía años, una de sus primeras peleas antes de saltar a la fama —Gané esa pelea. Creo que Sousuke Aizen la arregló. Como sea…

—¿Sousuke Aizen a arregló? —la sorpresa se notaba en su voz.

—Mira, no lo sé. Así es el boxeo.

—¿Cómo puedes venir aquí y decirme algo así?

—Solo digo que por eso vine. Tsukabishi Tessai ha sido el único en vencerme. Sé que tú lo entrenaste y no sé cuál es tu estilo, pero por eso vine.

—La cosa es que no podrías con las reglas del lugar —Muy bien sabía Kisuke que Ichigo hacía todo a su manera porque era un gran idiota.

—Puedo con las reglas. Puedo manejarlo. Me crie en un orfanato. Puedo con las reglas.

Urahara apuntó hacia afuera —¿Viste al niño al que hice hacer 50 lagartijas por maldecir?

—Sí.

—Esa es una de la reglas. Sin alcohol, sin drogas, sin tonterías, sin llegar tarde ni nada de eso. Sin problemas, ¿entiendes?. —Ichigo le miraba atento —No quiero eso aquí. Mi trabajo es protegerlos. Estoy para entrenarlos y convertirlos en hombres. ¿Listo para trabajar?

—Sí, estoy listo.

—Porque la cosa es que no usarás tus puños en ningún lado si no lo ordeno.

—Bien, a la mierda, hagámoslo.

—Sin maldecir. Te dije sin maldecir.

Mierda, pensó, menos mal aquel hombre no podía leer los pensamientos. Debía ser más atento a lo que decía —No…digo, sí. Claro. Sin maldecir.

—El boxeo no se trata de esto. —Empuño su mano — El boxeo se trata de esto. —y Ahora apuntó a la cabeza —El boxeo es como un juego de ajedrez.

—Está bien. Carao —inmediatamente se corrigió— Vamos a…sí. No carajo no, sí. —En lugar de intentar arreglar lo dicho, estaba complicándose más.

—¿Estás drogado? —Ichigo no respondió —¿Te metiste algo?

—Estoy bien. Estoy sobrio.

Urahara levantó el periódico donde el encabezado de una de las páginas decía: Sección de deportes del Sentinela.

 **EL GRAN ADICTO.**

—¿Viste esto?

—Está bien. Está bien —aunque no negaba que sí había consumido drogas anteriormente, ahora estaba sobrio —También necesitaré un trabajo. Tengo que probarle a la corte que puedo mantener uno.

Kisuke pasó la mano por su cabello —El que trabajaba aquí por las noches recientemente tuvo un ataque. Él se encargaba de limpiar el lugar. Podrías hacer eso, pagarías por el entrenamiento y te quedaría algo extra para ti.

Ichigo no dijo nada, no quería pelear ni menos hacer un escándalo frente a los muchachos, él no iba a limpiar los baños, ni nada que aquellos vagos –según él- ensuciaran, No había caído tan bajo como para hacer eso.

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada.


	7. Chapter VI

VI

…

..

.

—El alquiler vence el primer día de cada mes.

—¿Dónde está la luz?

—El primer día, el uno de cada mes.

—Está bien.

La mujer no había respondido a su pregunta, y tampoco insistió, se notaba que le costaba hablar y comprender el idioma. Era extranjera.

La mujer le pasó un manojo de llaves y se retiró. El lugar constaba con lo básico. Una cama, una cocina a gas, un refrigerador, una lámpara, un sillón, una mesa de centro.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y luego se lanzó encima del sillón. Contempló el lugar y aquello no era a lo que se había acostumbrado a tener, pero sí con lo que había tenido que vivir antes de comenzar a boxear.

…

El auto se acercaba cada vez más a la institución, el edificio se alzaba frente a Renji e Ichigo de forma potente. Lleno de ventanas, café y opaco.

—Jamás creí que vería un lugar como este otra vez, Ichigo —habló el pelirrojo.

Ichigo no contestó nada, solo se limitó a abrir la puerta del auto y bajarse —Gracias amigo.

—Oye, dale mis saludos a Amane.

Ichigo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. El camino se le hacía largo, detrás de esas puertas estaba su hija, y verla en aquel lugar le dolía. No quería que Amane tuviera que vivir en uno de los mismos lugares en los que vivió él. Ningún niño se merecía eso. Pero todo era culpa suya, y lo sabía.

Una vez que entró al edificio, una mujer de edad reparó en él —¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Ichigo se acercó hacía ella y dijo —Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. Amane…vine a ver a mi hija —concluyó.

La mujer de rubios cabellos asintió y le tendió un papel que debía firmar primero, luego, mientras Ichigo firmaba, en el teléfono marcó un número. Luego de esperar al menos unos cinco minutos, Ichigo tuvo acceso.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala en la cual se encontraba una mujer joven de verde cabellera. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

La voz de la mujer de ojos grises resonó —La corte requiere una prueba de drogas dos veces a la semana. Muestras de cabello una vez por mes. ¿Es correcto?

Ichigo se sentía incómodo.

—Si fallas o no te presentas, tendré que reportarlo.

Ichigo escuchó atento a todas las palabras, todo aquello ya lo sabía, no era un estúpido. En esos momentos sólo necesitaba ver a su hija y no ser sermoneado de cosas que no tenían peso —¿Cuándo podré ver a Amane? —preguntó directamente.

Aun así, la mujer no se inmutó —En cuanto terminemos este formulario. —De entre los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, sacó el documento requerido —¿Cuál es su dirección actual?

—Me estoy quedando en el Tossleer. Estaré allí hasta que pueda conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir. Un lugar que sea mío.

La mujer asintió —¿Ya ha conseguido un empleo?

—Sí —mintió.

—¿Dónde?

—En el gimnasio.

—¿El gimnasio? —inquirió.

—En el gimnasio de Urahara, calle Tossleer 156.

—¿Quién le dio el empleo?

—El dueño del gimnasio.

—¿Y el nombre es?

Ichigo ya estaba cabreado con tantas preguntas, nunca antes le había gustado contestar acerca su vida y menos ahora —Urahara Kisuke.

—¿Algún número de contacto?

Ichigo mantuvo su mirada desinteresada en la pared —No lo sé. No tengo celular.

—¿Cuánto le paga?

Ichigo se reclinó en la silla, muchas preguntas le estaban abrumando —Aún no hemos discutido eso.

—¿Aún no empezó a trabajar entonces? —ante el silencio de Ichigo, insistió —¿Todavía no trabaja?

Ichigo no podía dejar de tocar su cabeza, estaba abrumado —No, usted preguntó si yo había conseguido uno.

—Sí —no entendía a dónde quería llegar el pelinaranja.

—Y le dije que lo conseguí.

Finalmente comprendió, después de todo, aquel hombre si era listo cuando quería serlo, al menos. La mujer de cabello verde se reclinó en la mesa y mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos de Ichigo —¿Ha consumido drogas o alguna forma de alcohol?

Ichigo negó inmediatamente —No. Aunque no he dormido muy bien.

—¿Toma alguna medicación?

—Tomé unos analgésicos —la mujer escribió inmediatamente en la hoja que tenía frente a ella —¿Va a escribir eso? —ante la faltante respuesta de la mujer, dijo —"Tomó analgésicos. No podrá ver a su hija" —Sabía que aquello restaba un montón de puntos para poder ver a su hija, pero su impulsividad lo convertía en un verdadero idiota. Estaba realmente harto.

—Son las preguntas del formulario. —la mujer dejó el lápiz de lado —Es el protocolo que debemos seguir. Se lo pregunto porque vamos a ver a Amane y quiero saber en qué condiciones se encuentra —y en aquel momento, después de sinceramente, pudo ser testigo de cómo los ojos de Ichigo retomaban un pequeño brillo, un brillo que le hacía ver un poco más joven.

Ichigo rió nervioso, no sabía se reír o llorar, quizás un poco de ambos, sinceramente, no se esperaba esa respuesta de la mujer —Soy un maldito desastre —admitió.

Y la mujer nuevamente atacó —¿Cree que debería dejar que vea a su hija viendo que es un desastre?

Ichigo asintió levemente con su cabeza —Si veo a mi hija, me sentiré mucho mejor.

—¿Se sentirá ella mejor?

Quiso decir sí, pero no pudo, realmente no lo sabía, y aquella mujer lo único que hacía era llenarle la cabeza cada vez de más dudas.

—¿Cree que está en condiciones de verla?

—¿Quiere ayudarme? ¿Eso es lo que intenta hacer? —porque de buena ante sus ojos no tenía ni una pizca, es más, para él, ella era la mala de la película.

—Quiero ayudar a Amane. —ambos guardaron silencio —Esa es mi prioridad.

Luego de unos minutos, la mujer de verda cabello condujo a Ichigo a la sala de visitas. Ahí, el chico se sentó y esperó impaciente, estaba solo y Amane aún no llegaba. No supo cuánto pasó cuando finalmente la puerta fue abierta y del otro lado apareció su pequeña hija.

—Hola —dijo él.

La niña venía bastante sería, sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho y miraba a todos con cierta desconfianza. A su lado iba Nelliel, la mujer de verde cabello.

—Hola, mi amor —Ichigo le tendió la mano pero no sucedió lo que él esperaba, ni siquiera sabía si esperaba algo. La morena no descruzó sus brazos. Tomó asiento frente a su padre.

Lo único que quería Ichigo era que le hablara, daba igual qué, sólo que le hablara, quería escuchar su melodiosa voz aunque fuera una vez más, pero sabía que pedir aquello era mucho. Amane estaba enojada con él y él lo sabía. Intentó una vez más acercarse a ella, quería atravesar por todos los medios la muralla que había creado la pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?

Amane finalmente asintió con su cabeza, pero se mantuvo sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ichigo suspiró, estaba cansado. Miró hacia Nelliel —¿Nos daría un minuto?

—Amane, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —la niña seguía sin responder —¿Si me quedo por ahí?

—Claro.

Nelliel dirigió una fugaz mirada a Ichigo y luego se levantó —Bien. Estaré por aquí —le tomó el hombro y le apretó levemente antes de encaminarse.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —intentó acercarse a ella —¿Alguien te tocó o lastimó?

—No…

—¿Nadie te tocó?

—No.

—Si llegan a tocarte, puedes decírmelo —insistió. De alguna manera tenía que llegar hacia ella —Amane. ¿No hablarás conmigo?

—No hay nada que decir —finalmente la niña lo dijo —La cagaste.

—No uses ese lenguaje.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, castigarme?

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo.

—¡No sabes nada!

—Ey, espera…

La niña se giró hacia Nelliel —¿Puedo salir ahora?

—Sí, claro. Claro que puedes.

—Amane.

La niña no se giró a verlo. Más bien, se dirigió hacia una niña, la cual, aparentemente sería su amiga —Talia, vámonos de aquí.

—¿Ese es tu papá? —le preguntó la niña.

—Ya no lo sé.

Y ambas abandonaron la habitación bajo la mirada de Ichigo. Aquello loe había terminado de destrozar. La evasión de su hija le dolía más que dos golpes seguidos en la cara, no, aquel dolor no se comparaba con el que estaba sintiendo ahora.


	8. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos:

Primero que nada, quería agradecerles las 700 y algo más de visitas, los reviews y que les guste.

Era un poco difícil continuar con regularidad esta historia, ya que estaba en periodo de clases, pero ahora que estoy libre –más o menos, aún me queda dar la prueba que define lo que haré en mi vida jaja- podré continuarla. Sinceramente, no sé cuántos capítulos más me saldrán, pero es que unos pocos más, e intentaré hacerlos largos.

Nada más que decir, les aprecio demasiado.

—aracheli281

Espero que aún sigas interesada jaja, ya que ha pasado bastante desde que me dejaste el review. Es muy extraño planteárselo como boxeador, y sobre todo uno que era re famoso jaja. Pobre Rukia, al final ella siempre tuvo la razón :c

—yocel

Quizás la vida lo odia, o le quiere dar una lección.

—Anii Cross

¿Cierto que es buena? Cuando la vi me enamoré y como el IchiRuki es mi OTP más querido, no pude evitar adaptarla.

—nidiajakmo

Porque así son las cosas de la vida :c. Espero que se te haya pasado lo sensible que tenías hace bastantes meses atrás jiji. Fue demasiado trágico pata tu corazón leer la despedida de los dos.

—Ursidae

No te preocupes, que continuación tendrá jaja. Gracias por leer.

—Rockiesliz

Hola! Muy bien. Tú, qué tal? Jaja. Me gusta que te haya gustado la adaptación jaja, de verdad.

Aww, merece el tiempo y la pena verla, de verdad que te la recomiendo. Jajaja, en algún momento podrás ver la peli y hacer comparaciones, ¿no?. No, no es fácil, hay que fijarse en los errores ortográficos, en que la escena esté bien descrita, bien desarrollada, etc. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras jiji, me encanta.

Bueno, lo del nombré no lo diré en el fic pero, un día, estaba buscando nombres y en la lista salía "Amane" –estaba en una lista de japonés- pero la verdad es que en otra página, supuestamente es un nombre de origen Vasco que está derivado del euskera ama, ´mamá, madre´. Entonces, preferí quedarme con el de la página japonesa, ya que el de origen Vasco no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Y el significado japonés es: "El sonido de la Lluvia". Ergo, Amane, puede describirse como el sonido de la lluvia de Ichigo, ya que la pequeña es muy parecida a Rukia, entonces le recuerda constantemente a Ichigo que su esposa está muerta, ¿un poco difícil de llevar no?, pero a la misma vez, Amane es la lluvia que no puede detener pero que aun así ama. No podré decirte si Kubo romperá nuestros corazones más de lo que ya están jaja –una mala jugada-.Sí, tu review es largo, pero no importa jaja, mejor. Adiós, y gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar tu huella jiji.

—Guest

Y te lo seguirá partiendo, prepárate. Todo mejorará, a su debido tiempo claro, no hay mejor cura que el tiempo.

Y eso sería, de verdad muchas gracias.


	9. Chapter VII

VII

…

..

.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chillido fuerte. Urahara se asomó y vio una espalda que reconoció de inmediato, era Ichigo. Al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de él, Ichigo se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Urahara colocó candado a la puerta del local.

—¿Te puedo invitar una cerveza?

Urahara dudó un momento en contestar, quería ir a comprar algo de comer y luego volver a descansar, el día había sido demasiado agotador, y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era tener que lidiar con la mierda del pelinaranja —No bebo.

Ichigo jugó un momento con sus dedos —Quiero el trabajo.

Ichigo comenzó a limpiar el lugar de a poco, acomodando sillas, limpiando el piso, ordenando los materiales de los niños, etc. Vestía un polerón gris y un short negro, sus zapatillas eran negras también. Pasaron los minutos haciéndose horas, días y luego semanas. En las mañanas, el pelinaranja salía a trotar por el barrio y luego llegaba al gimnasio. Allí, observaba como Urahara entrenaba a los pequeños aspirantes, unos era más buenos que otros, pero aun así les tenía fe.

—Un paso adelante —resonaba la voz del rubio —Un paso atrás.

Y así, pequeñas técnicas, pequeños movimientos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en cosas más exigentes.

—Uno, dos —Los niños obedecían al pie de la letra —Izquierda, derecha. No crucen las manos. Paso adelante.

Kon, el niño de castaños cabellos, observaba como en una esquina Ichigo se arreglaba las vendas en sus manos, un poco aislado de todos.

—Paso atrás.

—¿Te ayudo, campeón? —Kon decidió acercarse al pelinaranja, no se atrevía de primera instancia, ya que el Ichigo que conoció y admiraba era una gran estrella que probablemente no hablaría con pequeños seres como él. Pero después de tanto darle vuelta al asunto, decidió acercarse, a paso seguro. Para el asombro del muchacho, Ichigo aceptó sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kon tomó el guante que faltaba y ayudó a Ichigo a colocárselo. Luego, amarró los cordones.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kon.

—¿De dónde salió?

—A mi mamá le gustaban los peluches…y me llamó Kon, como el mismo peluche que ella tanto quería.

Ichigo rio levemente.

—Nunca pensé que Ichigo, "The Black Sun" estaría aquí.

—Solo intento entrenar un poco.

—Claro, seguro.

—Nada más.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto luego?

—Sí, si puedes terminar de atar esta mierda —se refería a los cordones —Oh, no puedo decir mierda —y se tapó la boca. Ambos rieron, el muchacho le había caído bien, a simple vista le parecía sencillo y muy dentro de él, sentía que se parecían.

—Paso adelante —Urahara se acercó a uno de los niños y le tomó de las muñecas —No seas tan duro contigo mismo, hijo. No puedes aprender todo en un día. ¿Oíste?

—Sí, señor.

Unas risas resonaron llegando a los oídos del rubio. El ojigris dirigió su mirada hacia el rincón y vio como Ichigo y Kon chocaban puños, se veían felices.

Luego, Ichigo se dirigió hacia el saco y comenzó a golpearlo.

…

…

—¿Señor Kurosaki? —Ichigo estaba concentrado en la vista que tenía desde la ventana, estaba de pie ahí, esperando a por Amane, al reconocer la voz de Nelliel se giró —¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, por favor?

Ichigo introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo de su polerón, algo andaba mal —¿Qué sucede? —Nelliel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala de visitas e Ichigo la siguió —¿Amane está bien?

Nelliel siguió caminando sin decir nada, y una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera le dijo —No quiere verlo hoy.

Ichigo frunció su ceño —¿A qué se refiere?

—Que no quiere verlo el día de hoy —Ichigo no respondió —Lo lamento. Creo que debemos darle su espacio y respetar sus deseos.

Ichigo suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de él —¿Ella dijo eso?

—Así es.

Ichigo la miró y asintió. Se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Nelliel observó cómo Ichigo se alejaba, podía sentir el inmenso dolor que aquel hombre sufría, en muy poco tiempo el hombre que todos conocían como el más fuerte en todos los aspectos, se estaba convirtiendo en nada. Sólo en un hombre que sufría la pérdida de su esposa y la indiferencia de su hija. Aquello era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

…

…

El bar estaba vacío, a excepción de Urahara, el barman y otro hombre más. La televisión estaba prendida y decía _"…en la pelea de anoche, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez derrotó a Zaraki Kenpachi por nocaut en el cuarto asalto. Un nocaut increíble que dejó sin posibilidad de recuperación de Kenpachi. Grimmjow es el campeón de peso semipesado de la CMB, título que alguna vez fue de…"_

Urahara sólo emitió un sonido con su boca. Sintió el sonido de la puerta unos momentos después, pero no le tomó importancia.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Déjame ver mi agenda. Yo te avisaré —le dijo la mujer a la cual le había preguntado aquella insensatez. —Sostén mi mano. Esperaré por ti.

—¿Cómo estás? —la voz de Ichigo sonó a su lado. Era él el que había entrado hacía unos momentos. —Creí que no bebías.

—¿No puede un hombre tener nuevos hábitos? —Ichigo se sentó a su lado —¿Qué haces aquí? En serio, este es mi lugar.

Ichigo ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a la mujer que ordenaba la barra —¿Podría darme un poco de agua?

—Claro.

—¿Agua? Beber es algo solitario. Muy solitario.

—Ayúdame. Solo intento…solo quiero tener una conversación.

—Yo solo…

—No quería volver a casa —Ichigo le interrumpió —Noventa metros cuadrados de nada, ¿entiendes? —La mujer dejó el agua frente a Ichigo y este lo tomó y bebió un poco.

—¿Tienes un plan?

Ichigo se le quedó mirando como si de repente le hubiese crecido otra cabeza —No sé a qué te refieres-

—¿Sabes qué harás con este entrenamiento que tanto necesitas? —Urahara se le quedó mirando en busca de una respuesta —¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Comprendiendo de qué iba todo, el pelinaranja respondió —Boxearé y recuperaré a mi hija.

—¿Y terminarás aquí otra vez?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Un maldito asesinó a mi mujer.

—¿Qué crees que hiciste tú para terminar aquí sentado? —Ichigo no respondió —¿Por qué mataron a tu mujer?.

A Ichigo aquella conversación ya no les estaba gustando, creía que el rubio estaba un poco ebrio como para mantener una buena conversación, además de que tampoco quería recordar él como habían matado a Rukia, siendo que la culpa había sido completamente de él.

—Mira, con todo respeto, no he estado durmiendo mucho. ¿Qué me estás preguntando?

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No sé. Ya te lo dije.

—¿¡Qué hiciste!?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso?

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar el oji-gris. Ichigo aún no respondía lo que él quería escuchar, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería escucharlo o no.

—Ya te lo dije —el ceño de Ichigo estaba completamente fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

De verdad que no estaba entendiendo a qué diablos iba todo eso —No sé por qué. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No importa. Ni puedes oír la pregunta. —Urahara comenzó a reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Ni siquiera puedes, ni siquiera-

—¿Te parece gracioso? —Ichigo se levantó de su silla de forma brusca y se giró para retirarse, botando la silla en el proceso, generando un pequeño escándalo. —Desgraciado. Muérete —susurró.

—¿Ves eso? Eso es. Por eso es que estás aquí.

—¿Todo bien, Urahara? —el barman se acercó al rubio.

—Sí.

No pasó mucho rato cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de un solo golpe. Era Ichigo de nuevo, apenas entró habló.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Amigo, no hagas cosas como esas aquí —le habló el mismo hombre que había manifestado preocupación por Urahara.

Ichigo se acercó a la barra y dejó un poco de dinero —Espero que estemos bien.

—Está bien, no necesitamos…—la mujer intentó frenar a Ichigo pero no logró nada.

El pelinaranja recogió la silla que había votado —Nadie quiere tu dinero —fueron las escuetas palabras de Urahara. —Y la acomodó de vuelta a su lugar de origen. —¿Qué quieres?

—Nunca fui de hacer planes, ¿entiendes?. Mi esposa hacía los planes por mí. Y mi hija…ni siquiera desea verme.

—Claro.

—Y siento que le he roto el corazón.

Pequeños flashes llegaron a su mente, eran de cuando había estado poniendo algunas pocas fotos que aún conservaba en las paredes del apartamento en el que vivía. En aquellas fotos salían Rukia y Amane.

—Es una jovencita, no una bebé. Está intentando defenderse sola. —Ichigo se apoyó en la barra y dirigió su mirada hacia cualquier punto menos a la cara de Urahara, tenía razón —Ella también perdió a su madre. Incluso si te odia, tienes que dejar que lo haga para que se sienta mejor, para que esté mejor. No se trata de tus sentimientos. —Ichigo estaba escuchando en silencio —Es decir, tienes que dejar que procese las cosas sin pensar que sus cosas son tus cosas. Luego puedes lidiar con la vida y esas cosas. La vida…boxear, o lo que quieras.


	10. Chapter VIII

VIII

…

..

.

Era de madrugada cuando Urahara entró al gimnsio. Subió las escaleras y no esperaba verse acompañado a tan temprana hora. Ichigo estaba a un lado de la puerta dando golpes a un pequeño saco que colgaba, a cada golpe rebotada de forma rápida y así. Urahara no dijo nada e Ichigo apenas si se dio cuenta de que el rubio había entrado.

Todos los días, Kon e Ichigo entrenaban juntos, el niño poco a poco iba progresando e Ichigo estaba orgulloso.

—Vamos. Ven aquí, Kon. Vamos —el pequeño de cabello castaño se subió al ring —¿Listo? Jab. — golpe —Jab —otro golpe —Más despacio. Jab. Sí, sé preciso.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en su entrenamiento que no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor, el pequeño estaba fascinado por la idea de que su ídolo decidiera ayudarle con los jabs, defensa y todo eso, estaba feliz. Por otro lado, Ichigo se sentía un poco menos vacío al darse cuenta de que alguien aún lo necesitaba.

Urahara entró al gimnasio con un café en la mano y observó cómo Ichigo "provocaba" a Kon para que diera los jabs, en un instante, Kon hizo un perfecto jab e Ichigo lo dramatizó. Las cosas iban mejorando.

…

…

Otro día más. Ichigo estaba sentado en el pasillo principal del orfanato, en sus manos tenía un pequeño peluche –pertenecía a Amane- y lo movía ansioso. Al momento de sentir el sonido de la puerta, el pelinaranja desvió su mirada hacia ésta y por la puerta venía Nelliel.

Sola.

—Hola —habló la peliverde. Tomó asiento al lado de Ichigo y dudó un momento de sí decirle o no. Poco a poco se había estado dando cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía Ichigo para mejorar la mierda que tenía en su vida, y ella estaba siendo capaz de valorarlo y por eso le daba pena, le daba un gran pesar que la pequeña ignorara a su padre de la forma en la que lo hacía. Se compadecía de él —Ella…

—Sí, sí… —le interrumpió el de ojos ámbar. No era tonto. Sabía que Amane aún no quería verle —Lo sé. Ella solía dormir con esto. ¿Podrías dárselo? — tendió el pequeño peluche a la mujer —Asegúrate de que lo reciba.

—Sí —Nelliel tomó el peluche en sus manos —Lo haré.

Una vez intercambiado el objeto, Ichigo se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta—Dile que la amo —La puerta se abrió e intercambió una última mirada con la mujer antes de salir.

Nelliel observó la silueta del hombre hasta que no estuvo más a su alcance de vista.

…

…

Ichigo estaba solo en el gimnasio. Ya todos los niños se habían ido y él había preferido quedarse arreglando algunas cosas. Sus manos estaban en el tubo de la luz y lo acomodaba para que quedara permanentemente prendida. Se había dado cuenta del fallo cuando la noche ya había caído y la luz no dejaba de parpadear. Estaba suelta.

Estaba concentrado en entrecerrar sus ojos para que la luz no lo atontara que no notó cuando Urahara entró al recinto. Luego de unos segundos, sintió los pasos acercase y ahí se giró.

—Comenzamos mañana —dijo Urahara.

—¿Qué? ¿A entrenar?

—No, a hornear galletas —la cara de Urahara mostraba una seriedad que pocas veces se le veía. Pero aun así hacía entendido —Voy al bar. No quiero verte allí.

Ichigo asintió, comprendía perfectamente —Sí, está bien. —Urahara abandonó el lugar e Ichigo dirigió nuevamente su mirada al foco de luz —Brillas tanto —intentó reprimir una sonrisa y la luz se apagó.

…

…

Estaban los dos solos. Nadie más.

—La manera en que peleas… la furia es tu herramienta más grande.

Urahara se encontraba al centro del ring y ataba unos cordeles que venían de punta en punta. Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba a un lado apoyado en las cuerdas. Vestía un short negro hasta las rodillas, zapatillas negras y un poleron cerrado negro. Mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo y observaba lo que Urahara hacía.

—Pelear enojado te agota el doble de rápido —se aseguró de que las cuerdas estuvieran bien unidas —El otro tipo, en el cuadrilátero es tu enemigo pero, si solo intentas matarlo… entonces quedarás expuesto. Quedarás vulnerable.

Ichigo no respondía.

—Tienes que protegerte. Haz que sus errores se conviertan en su destrucción.

El entrenamiento avanzaba un poco lento, se sentía como si estuviera empezando todo de cero, aunque quizás, eso fuera lo mejor.

Ahora, Urahara tenía el saco agarrado por detrás mientras Ichigo le daba golpes, golpes certeros —Ahora, tiene dos armas: Una escopeta y una granada.

—…-

—Pura fuerza, nada de precisión. Quiero que utilices tu otro arsenal.

—…-

—Así es, golpea.

Ichigo avanzaba unos centímetros con su pie izquierdo y golpeaba con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha la mantenía en alto a la altura de su rostro.

—Un, dos. Un, dos.

El ritmo había cambiado. Ahora utilizaba ambas manos al ritmo de la voz del rubio.

Salía a trotar todas las mañanas por largas horas o hasta que sus piernas se acalambraran por el esfuerzo. El entrenamiento se estaba tornando duro.

—Esto es lo que haremos —le dijo un día Urahara. Se acercó a la cuerda que estaba atravesada en el ring y la tocó con su espalda. Extendió los brazos —Esta es la pared, justo aquí —bajó los brazos —Mi espalda está contra la pared —el rubio apuntó a su hombro izquierdo y lo alzó, a la altura de su mentón —Es parte de la pared. Bloqueando mi mentón. Protegiéndote.

Ichigo miraba atento. Por su cabeza no pasaba ninguna otra cosa que no fueran las palabras del rubio.

—Es un bloqueo, para lo que venga de ese lado.

Nuevamente el rubio se acercó a la cuerda —Estás aquí, paso y deslízate hacia adelante. —se cruzó al otro lado de la cuerda —gira, da un paso y deslízate.

Ichigo comenzó a acercarse de a poco

—Cuerdas. Este es el ángulo ¿Está bien? —Urahara pasaba de un lado de la cuerda al otro y luego se paró firme como lo había hecho anteriormente. —Hagámoslo despacio. Tómate tu tiempo. Hagámoslo.

Urahara se acercó a Ichigo y el pelinaranja solo apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza —Le habrías gustado a mi esposa.

Y Urahara comprendió —Gracias. Hagámoslo, ¿está bien?.

El recuerdo de Rukia aún estaba fuertemente marcado en la mente de Ichigo, y lo que inquietaba a Urahara era que no sabía si aquello era una distracción o una fortaleza. Quizás, con el tiempo se daría cuenta.

Poco a poco, Ichigo había comenzado a usar la práctica en la cuerda. Bajaba, se cambiaba de lado y subía. Bajaba, cambiaba de lado y subía, como en zigzag. Sus manos estaban siempre en alto.

—Bien, se ve bien. Bien.

—…-

—Bien. Deslízate.

—…-

—Sí, ahora lo escucho. Deslízate.

La coordinación de manos y pies era excelente, se notaba que Ichigo era un profesional.

Continuaban así por horas, hasta que ya era momento de pasar a otra sección. El saco.

—¿Quién es? —golpe con la mano izquierda —¿Ves quién es…? —otro golpe más, más fuerte que el anterior —¡Así es!

Y los golpes seguían uno después del otro, uno con más rabia que el otro, pero todos dirigidos en un mismo objetivo.

Luego con la cuerda otra vez.

—Baja las manos. No te preocupes por golpear ahora. Mantén la espalda contra la pared ¿Sí?. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Si hubiese sido el Ichigo de antes, ya habría mandado al carajo todo. Pero ahora debía ser paciente por el bien de él, por el bien de Urahara, por el bien de Amane, por el bien de todos.

Y así, los días siguieron pasando, poco a poco ya estaba logrando dominar la técnica y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir satisfecho.

—Te mostraré algo que nunca has visto antes, se llama defensa —Urahara amarraba los cordones de los guantes.

—Oye, ¿Kensei? —un peliblanco ya adulto, estaba sentado en la grada con sus manos vendadas.

—Sí, entrenador.

—Ven aquí.

—Yo tengo defensa —dijo Ichigo.

—Detener golpes con tu rostro, no es una defensa —El rubio dio un último retoque al guante. —Quiero que entrenes con él.

El peliblanco estaba preparado ya a un lado de ellos. Kensei, era una excepción del gimnasio, era el más viejo de todos los que estaban ahí, exceptuando a Urahara e Ichigo —Bien —Kensei comenzó a vacilar —¿Con él?

Urahara respondió inmediatamente —No te preocupes. No te golpeará.

Kensei comenzó a dar pequeños pasos en el ring de un lado a otro —¿Él no me golpeará a mi? ¿O yo a él?.

—Yo te golpearé a ti —dijo Ichigo.

—No golpearás nada. Trabajarás en tu defensa —Urahara colocó un casco en la cabeza de Ichigo, para prevenir cualquier accidente.

Ichigo le miró —¿No debo golpearlo? —Y Kensei sonreía —¿Con mi guante?

—No lo toques con tus guantes. Solo bloquea.

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció. No terminaba de gustarle aquella brillante idea de Urahara. A él le gustaba golpear.

Luego de un momento, ambos ya estaban completamente listos, con sus guantes bien ajustados y un casco en sus cabezas. Cada uno estaba a un lado del ring y cuando sonó el timbre, ambos hombres avanzaron al centro, evitándose.

—Hola, campeón —Apenas el peliblanco estuvo a unos centímetros del pelinaranja acertó dos golpes seguidos en el lateral izquierdo. Ichigo bloqueó, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que Kensei dejará de golpearle.

—Mueve los pies —dijo Urahara.

Ichigo obedeció.

—Vamos, campeón —le motivó Kensei mientras seguía con sus interminables golpes.

Urahara intervino —Debes girar el cuerpo cuando bloqueas. Solo estás cubriéndote.

Kensei siguió golpeando, y poco a poco, Ichigo comenzó a hacer un perfecto bloqueo e hizo retroceder a Kensei. La técnica de Urahara realmente estaba funcionando.

—Toma distancia para poder mover la cabeza —Efectivamente, Ichigo estaba cabeza gacha solamente bloqueando, no se estaba dando cuenta de los movimientos que hacia Kensei más allá de golpearlo —No te quedes parado frente a él. Utiliza los pies.

—Vamos. A ver cómo te mueves —dijo el peliblanco.

El timbre sonó y ambos se detuvieron —¡Es como pelear con un maldito mosquito! —protestó Ichigo.

Todos los presentes rieron, menos Ichigo —Te destrocé, maldito.

Urahara le dio agua a Ichigo —Son 50 por insultar.

…

…

Otro día más e Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala de espera para ver a Amane, aunque aún no estaba seguro de si la pequeña quería verlo. La puerta sonó e inmediatamente miró, solo venía Nelliel pero algo extraño había notado, estaba sonriendo.

Se acercó a él —¿Cómo estás? —Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza, sin necesidad de decir palabras. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Amane apareció. La morena caminó rápidamente hacia un rincón de la sala ignorando completamente a Ichigo.

—Hola, Amane —saludó uno de las niñas.

—Hola, Tat —correspondió el saludo.

Ichigo la observó por unos instantes y luego decidió acercarse a ella, cauteloso.

—Necesito ayuda —dijo sin más la pequeña.

Ichigo y Nelliel intercambiaron miradas. La peliverde asintió e Ichigo se acercó finalmente. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

Cuando Ichigo se inclinó frente a ella, no pudo no notar el detalle en su rostro. Estaba sin sus anteojos —Ama, ¿qué pasó con tus anteojos?.

La morena apenas le miró —No son lindos. Ponme a prueba —Amane le tendió una hoja a Ichigo —Puede que necesite las definiciones también.

El Kurosaki tomó la hoja yfinalmente se sentó.

—Desmantelar.

—Desmantelar —repitió la niña —D-E-S-M-A-N-T-E-L-A-R. —El deletreo fue perfecto.

Ichigo sonrió apenas. Leyó la siguiente palabra y sintió un pequeño apretón en el pecho. Dudó unos segundos y luego dijo —Desesperanza.

—Desesperanza. D-E-S-E-S-P-E-R-A-N-Z-A.

Ichigo Siguió con la siguiente —Gra-

Y sintió como la hoja era arrebatada de su mano —Eso es todo.

Ichigo suspiró. Apretó sus manos y las chocó suavemente, luego las volvió a abrir, se sentía un poco incómodo. No sabía que decir y aquello le frustraba, es decir, ¿cómo te sientes incómodo con tu propia hija? ¿Sangre de tu sangre?. Aquello le hacía sentir un gran pesar.

…

…

Los treinta días que habían dictado la jueza ya se habían cumplido y de nuevo estaba ahí, frente a la mujer que aún creía que era una mala influencia para su hija.

—Aunque veo que ha progresado Sr. Kurosaki, lamentablemente la custodia permanecerá con Servicios Sociales hasta que se realicen más evaluaciones.

La odiaba. Realmente odiaba a aquella anciana que se sentaba frente a todos y que se creía con la total autoridad de destruir cualquier cosa que se le antojase, un matrimonio, una familia, un negocio. Qué sabía él.

—La corte ordena que su programa de manejo de la ira continúe por otros 30 días y las visitas continuarán siendo supervisadas.

—¿Treinta? ¿Otros treinta días?

—Sí, Sr. Kurosaki.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y la puerta del local sonó. Ichigo se giró rápidamente y alcanzó a ver la distinguida vestimenta de su entrenador. Urahara había estado ahí.

—Puede retirarse —dictó la jueza.

Al fin no le verías más la cara, por al menos treinta días. Realmente, aquella mujer se había ganado su odio.

…

…

La noche ya había caído y Urahara estaba en el bar. Estaba leyendo el periódico y al su lado había un simple vaso de agua. Sintió como alguien le tocó el hombro y divisó un vaso de licor que luego fue dejado en la mesa.

Ichigo se sentó desinteresadamente frente a él.

—Es demasiado temprano para esto —dijo refiriéndose al trago. Lo corrió a un lado y luego bebió un poco —Solo un trago —se excusó.

Ichigo meditó un poco lo que quería preguntar, pero después de dar unas vueltas dijo —¿Qué hacías en la corte hoy?

Urahara no dudó en responder —Pagando unas multas de tránsito.

Ichigo podía ser idiota, pero no imbécil —No tienes vehículo.

Urahara puso los ojos en blanco —Crucé mal la calle.

Una tercera persona llegó donde ellos y depositó un vaso frente a Ichigo y luego se retiró.

—¿Estás bien, cómo está tu ojo? —Ciertamente, el ojo de Ichigo había vuelto a tener problemas producto de los golpes de Kensei. Había estado mucho tiempo sin estar en acción, por lo tanto, su ojo izquierdo estaba agradecido, en aquel tiempo el ojo se había estado sanando.

—Sí, está bien —Ichigo le miró —¿Cómo está tu ojo?

La sonrisa de Urahara se esfumó —Te pasas de listo.

—No, de verdad. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? ¿Qué tienes?

—Un demonio de ojos azules me lo quitó.

—Sabes, lo que sucede contigo es que a veces un ojo está como nublado, ¿si?. Y el otro está como soleado.

—…-

—Está nublado, soleado. Cierra un ojo, nublado. Cierra el otro ojo, soleado.

El humor negro de Ichigo no le gustaba —Peleaba contra Mayuri Kurotsuchi, era un don nadie. Estábamos en una pelea y lo estaba destruyendo, derribándolo al suelo. De la nada, me golpea. Con su mano derecha. Caí, mi ojo se oscureció. El médico dijo que no podría volver a pelear.

—Es una lástima.

Y aquello había sido parte de la historia de Urahara, al fin había descubierto el por qué uno de sus ojos era más claro que el otro, aunque nunca le había tomado real atención.

—Lo de la corte fue difícil.

—…-

—Lo de tu hija. Lo siento mucho.

—De todas maneras, ella no quiere verme, así que… —Ichigo comenzó a deslizarse por el asiento para ponerse de pie.

—No renuncies a tu hija.

Ichigo solo asintió —¿Es cierta esa historia o acaso eso es…?

—Es un ojo falso.

—¿Sí?

—HMO se equivocó, me mandaron el color incorrecto. Es demasiado tranajo lograr que me den el correcto.

A veces, le gustaba bromear con el chico. Aunque era cierto que después de la pelea le llegó un color más arriba de lo que era su color natural, no se quejaba, tampoco se veía mal.

—Me gusta más la historia del demonio de ojos azules.

Ichigo le palmeó el hombro y se retiró.

—Sí, a mí también.

* * *

1.- Vinsmoke Ursidae

Ciertamente, la vida no es fácil, menos para nuestro Pelinaranja, una lástima. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, eso se aplica a todo haha, saludos!

2.- Guest

Yo creo, que a todos nos parte el corazón. Continuación lo más pronto posible!, Saludos!.

3.- Rockiesliz

Que bien que estés bien jaja. Oh si, fue un error GIGANTESCO, gracias por decírmelo jaja, es que a veces olvido lo que escribo -y aquel fue el primer nombre que ocupé cuando escribí el primer capítulo, pero después lo cambié- y se me olvidó cual había dejado realmente jaja, pero ya lo corregí, espero no volver a equivocarme jaja. Solo te diré que no te encariñes mucho con Kon :c -SPOILER jaja-. Ten un lindo fin de semana. Saludos!

No, no era otro cap, era la corrección jaja, pero he aquí otro jiji. Disfruta también tu viernes -o al menos lo que queda-.


	11. Chapter IX

IX

…

..

.

El entrenamiento había comenzado desde temprano, e Ichigo se encontraba ahí, golpeando el saco. Unos centímetros más atrás, Kon le observaba y movía su cabeza al ritmo de los golpes de Ichigo.

—¡Kurosaki! —la voz de Urahara rebotó hasta los oídos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo dio unos golpes más al saco y luego se acercó a Kon —¿Qué sucede? —Le gritó. Kon estiró una toalla con sus manos y la colocó en los brazos de Ichigo —Gracias, Kon.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio mientras se ponía la toalla en los hombros, no era mucho lo que llevaba entrenando aquella mañana, pero el sudor ya se estaba haciendo presente.

Cuando Ichigo entró a la pequeña oficina de Urahara, recién ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro hombre. Un representante. Urahara le explicó.

—Kyoraku está trabajando con Mugumura "The Visored" Kensei.

El castaño irrumpió la explicación del rubio —Peso semipesado, ganó los Guantes de Oro.

—Sí, lo conozco, sí.

Urahara asintió y luego dijo —Están en el gimnasio de Yamamoto y están organizando un evento de caridad para los veteranos… Y quieren saber si quieres pelear ocho asaltos con Kensei, para la causa.

Hubo un leve silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la irregular respiración del más joven.

El entrenador presente habló —Sí, creemos que atraerías mucha gente, un gran público. Juntarías dinero.

Ciertamente, esta era una pequeña oportunidad que podría servir para volver a ser lo que era antes de toda la mierda que le había pasado. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que Urahara habló —La oportunidad es tuya si la quieres, Ichigo. No necesitas licencia para pelear para una caridad.

Los tres hombre asintieron hasta que el castaño habló —Es bueno verte, Urahara. —Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos —Avísame.

—Sí.

Luego, Kyoraku se giró hasta Ichigo y le tendió la mano echa puño —Encantado de conocerte —E Ichigo lo chocó.

Kon observó como el hombre se retiraba del lugar e Ichigo y Urahara se quedaban dentro de la oficina.

—¿Qué opinas? —Urahara fue el que tomó la palabra. Ichigo solo le miró —Solo tengo una condición —le hizo saber —Tienes que hacer lo que practicamos aquí.

—….-

—Es lo único que pido.

—Es lindo que te deseen, ¿Verdad? —Urahara soltó una carcajada. Al menos el pelinaranja no perdía el poco sentido del humor que tenía —¿Sabes qué? Estoy preocupado por Kon.

A Urahara le pareció extraño aquel cambio de tema y lo miró confundido —¿A qué te refieres?

A pesar de ser muy poco consciente de lo que sucede con las personas que le rodean, esta vez no había podido no tomar atención a lo que hacía o no hacía Kon —Ha estado usando la misma ropa los últimos dos días. Dijo algo acerca de una pelea entre sus padres añoche, su padre salió luego de que su madre se fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí.

—Su madre tiene algunos problemas. Deberías averiguar si tiene dónde quedarse. Si está en la calle, entonces podremos pensar donde ubicarlo, lo que debemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo?.

Ichigo asintió y luego salió de la oficina para volver junto a Kon. Haría lo que Urahara le había pedido.

…

…

Padre e hija estaban sentados en la sala común del recinto donde se estaba quedando Amane. Ambos estaban jugando Scrabble pero la niña no parecía realmente interesada en el juego. Amane no soportó más el silencio y habló.

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

—Nena, la jueza… dijo que habrá que esperar un mes más.

—… —Amane solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba harta de ver los mismos rostros todos los días, estaba harta de no poder estar cerca de su padre aunque aún estuviera enojada con él. Le echaba de menos.

—Voy a pelear de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de la niña que inmediatamente se giró a Ichigo para mirarle —¿Qué?

Una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en el rostro de la pelinegra —Bueno, es una caridad, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?. No es de verdad, como una pelea profesional. — aclaró Ichigo —Ya sabes, es una exhibición. Pero… voy a pelear de nuevo.

—¿Puedo ir?

Y la imagen de Rukia apareció en la mente de Ichigo, otra vez. —Sabes que a mamá no le gustaba que vieras las peleas —Le dolía decir aquello, la ausencia de Rukia aún estaba muy fresca en ellos dos. Como le hubiese gustado decir "no le gusta que veas las peleas" pero aquello era tiempo pasado. Un pasado que dolía más que el presente.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que ir.

—Estaré bien.

—Pero quiero ir.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo.

Amane se puso de pie y se acercó a Ichigo —Entonces no puedes hacerlo.

—…-

—Papá, tienes que decirles que no lo harás.

—Amane, tengo que hacerlo.

—No puedes. Tengo que estar ahí, papá.

—Estoy intentado sacarte de aquí, pero…

—¿Cuándo? —la voz de Amane cada vez era más alta. No quería que Ichigo peleara si ella no estaba ahí. Si bien ella nunca fue a una de las peleas, siempre las veía por la televisión en compañía de Unohana sin que sus padres se enteraran. Y si Rukia no estaba allí, ella quería estarlo. No entendía la sobreprotección que su padre mantenía en ella.

—Amane.

—¿¡Cuándo!?

—Amane, lo estoy intentando.

—¿Cuándo?

A Ichigo le dolía ver sufrir a Amane. Su hija, era lo único bonito que le quedaba en la vida y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. Ichigo sintió como los pequeños golpes de Amane chocaban en su pecho. Ella estaba a la altura de él ya que estaba sentado. Y lo siguiente que pasó no lo vio venir. Amane había dado una cachetada a la mejilla izquierda de Ichigo.

Ichigo la observó pero no le dijo nada. Si hubiesen estado en otras circunstancias la hubiera reprendido, pero no lo hizo.

Otro golpe vino a la misma mejilla.

—Tú…-

Otro golpe más. Si bien los golpes no dolían, le dolía el hecho de que Amane reaccionara así, aunque la comprendía, a ningún niño le gustaba estar en aquel lugar. Aquel episodio había llamado la atención de todos los niños y padres presentes en el lugar. Todos observaban como la pelinegra golpeaba a Ichigo.

Y las palabras que vinieron a continuación hicieron que el corazón de Ichigo palpitara dolorosamente.

—Te odio.

—…-

—¡Te odio! —Amane agarró la sudadera del pelinaranja y lo movió un poco —¿¡Por qué no puedes sacarme de aquí!?

—Amane.

—¿¡Por qué no…!?-

—No puedo. No puedo en este momento. —Ichigo al fin había reaccionado. El poco brillo que había tenido en sus ojos se había esfumado —Por favor.

—¡No confío en ti!

—Solo hazlo —ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nelliel. La peliverde tomó a la niña en sus brazos en un intento de alejarla de Ichigo.

—¡Sigues haciendo promesas, pero no son de verdad!

—Eso no es cierto.

Un guardia se acercó para ayudar a Nelliel a controlar la situación.

Amane seguía moviéndose en los brazos de Nelliel y lo siguiente que dijo fue lo que había estado guardando para sí misma desde la muerte de Rukia

—Deberías haber muerto tú.

—… - E Ichigo por un leve momento olvidó como respirar.

—¡Tú! ¡No mamá!

—Está bien —susurró Nelliel comenzando a caminar para llevarse a Amane.

—¡Tú! —seguía gritando. Los sentimientos reprimidos desde esa noche no habían salido sino hasta ahora.

—Vamos a calmarnos —seguía susurrando Nelliel.

—¡Tú!

Ichigo todavía podía escuchar los gritos de la pequeña aunque ya hubiesen atravesado la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

—¡Te odio!

Ichigo suspiró. ¿Y si Amane tenía razón? Quizás nada de eso hubiese estado pasando. Si le hubiese hecho caso a Rukia cuando le dijo que se fueran… si solo no hubiese respondido a las provocaciones de Grimmjow… si solo no hubiese ido a la ceremonia de beneficencia… si solo él hubiese muerto…

Ichigo suspiró completamente derrotado. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y llevó su cabeza hasta sus manos, revolviéndose el cabello, siguió atormentándose con el recuerdo de la muerte de Rukia.

…

…

 **"** **FUNDACIÓN DE LOS VETERANOS HERIDOS DE JAPÓN"**

 **EVENTO DE AYUDA DE BOXEO**

El público gritaba emocionado ante la pelea que presenciaban. Kensei daba golpes fuertes y seguros al rostro de Ichigo. La pelea iba justa, ninguno estaba más dañado que el otro.

Desde el público, muy cerca del ring, Urahara gritaba a Ichigo —¡Esa defensa se ve bien, Ichigo!

Los golpes de Kensei llegaban sin descanso, uno después del otro. Si esta pelea hubiese sido en el pasado, Ichigo ya hubiese estado sangrando, pero las técnicas de Urahara eran realmente buenas. Después de bloquear, rápidamente Ichigo encestó dos golpes a la cara de Kensei, haciéndole retroceder.

Renji observaba desde el público a Ichigo. Totalmente concentrado.

Kensei intentó golpear a Ichigo pero no tuvo éxito. El pelinaranja se agachó para esquivar los golpes y luego se levantó tomando por sorpresa al peliblanco. Dos golpes fueron directo a la cara de Kensei.

Desde abajo, los comentaristas observaban sin despegar la vista de ambos luchadores.

—Podría durar otro asalto.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Kensei estaba devolviendo los golpes a Ichigo cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del round.

El árbitro se metió entre medio para separarlos. —A sus esquinas. Esquinas.

Ichigo se dejó caer en el banco totalmente cansado, su respiración era muy irregular. Urahara se posicionó frente a él y con una toalla comenzó a secar el sudor de la frente mientras Ichigo se concentraba en regular su respiración.

—No le da descanso a los jabs —logró decir.

—Mantén las manos arriba, porque las estás bajando.

—Lo sé.

—Sigue con los jabs. Sigue así. —Ichigo asintió —En este asalto, necesito que seas un poco más agresivo, ¿está bien?. Solo por los puntos, no por sangre. Mantén la calma.

Ichigo asintió.

El séptimo round estaba por comenzar, la modelo paseándose en el ring con el cartel indicado.

—Faltan segundos. Vamos —aquella fue la voz del árbitro.

Kensei se levantó con mirada superior. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente estirada hacia arriba, demostrando confianza. No le tenía miedo a Ichigo, ni mucho menos a perder, pero sabía que Ichigo era bueno, realmente bueno. Y si había aprendido algo en su inminente carrera de boxeador, es que nunca debes subestimar a tus oponentes.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se levantó lentamente y la voz de Urahara rebotó en su oído izquierdo —Sigue hasta el final.

Finalmente, la campana sonó junto a la voz del árbitro —¡Boxeen!.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Kensei comenzó a acercar a Ichigo con paso seguro. Kensei dio el primer golpe cuando llegó donde él e Ichigo se lo devolvió a los segundos. Ninguno de los dos golpes habían sido fuertes.

Ciertamente, la pelea era bastante justa, se notaba que ambos estaban empatados en golpes y técnica, ambos sabían bloquear –aunque Ichigo era relativamente nuevo en aquella técnica- y devolver los golpes.

Los gritos de Urahara no pasaban desde la parte baja del ring, Ichigo intentaba no escucharlo para no distraerse. Dio tres golpes a Kensei. Uno en la mejilla izquierda, otro en el hombro derecho y remató con la mejilla derecha.

Kensei intentó dar un golpe directo pero fue bloqueado por el puño de Ichigo. Intentó otra vez e Ichigo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para esquivarlo. El peliblanco no cedió y dio un barrido alto: Ichigo se agacho y al levantarse golpeó en pleno rostro a Kensei.

La pelea se había vuelto claramente al favor de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja tenía acorralado al peliblanco.

Ichigo estaba dando una maravillosa pelea, parecía un hombre nuevo. Y Aizen debía dar crédito de eso. El castaño miraba desde abajo del ring maravillado como su antiguo boxeador se lucía en el evento.

Los golpes siguieron al igual que los eufóricos gritos. Ichigo bloqueaba con su puño y luego golpeaba en el centro de la cara. Había dominado la técnica de bloqueo de Urahara en menos de lo que ambos pensaban. El que la gente gritara su nombre y celebrara cada golpe que acertaba le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Completo.

Ichigo siguió con la misma técnica hasta que Kensei golpeó por la izquierda e Ichigo se corrió hacia el lado derecho, evitando el golpe. Rápidamente y sin dejar que Kensei se repusiera de la sorpresa, lo golpeó dos veces en el rostro. Siguió golpeando hasta que lo hizo chocar con las cuerdas y en el último golpe, lleno de fuerza, lo tiró al suelo.

El público se puso de pie ante esa osadía, todos vitoreaban al aparente nuevo ganador. Los aplausos no cesaban.

—¡Tres!, ¡Cuatro! —el árbitro ya estaba en el suelo golpeando con su palma —¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete! —no había respuesta de Kensei —¡Ocho! ¡Nueve!

—¡Bien hecho, chico! —Ichigo logró escuchar la voz de Urahara entre tanto jaleo.

—¡Diez! —Y Kensei no había logrado volver a ponerse de pie.

La campana sonó dando por terminada la pelea.

El árbitro se acercó a Ichigo y levantó su brazo indicándolo como el ganador de aquel encuentro.

…

…

Luego de haberse aseo, ordenado su bolso y haber hablado con alguno de los presentes, ahora estaba listo para irse a su pequeño departamento o al gimnasio de Urahara.

Ahora, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ichigo iba hablando por celular.

—Está bien, solo dile que la llamé y, dile a Amane que estoy bien y que papá ganó —Ichigo iba tan concentrado en las palabras que le decía a Nelliel que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba junto a él —Sí, gracias —Soltó una carcajada antes de cortar la llamada.

Aizen jugueteaba con una pequeña bandera de Japón en sus manos y observaba a Ichigo, sin que este notara aún su presencia. Finalmente, dispuesto a hacerse notar, comenzó a aplaudir e Ichigo se giró inmediatamente hacia él.

—Hermosa —una sonrisa adornó el rostro del castaño —Hermosa pelea, hombre —Aizen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia Ichigo —Te veías bien, un boxeador muy distinto.

A Ichigo no le agradaba la presencia de Aizen, después de que le dio la espalda, nunca más supo nada de él y no estaba dispuesto a saber algo. Es más, mientras menos se lo topara, mejor para él. —Sí, gracias.

Y pasó por el lado de Aizen ignorándole completamente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ante la notable evasiva, Aizen decidió usar su carta más formal y amigable. Ichigo bufó, estaba cansado y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una charla de arrepentimiento de Aizen. Se detuvo y se giró hacia el castaño sin mucho interés.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Vine a verte, hombre.

Ichigo ni siquiera le miraba —Bueno, deberías estar viendo a Kensei.

—Me conoces, me gusta ir a lo seguro.

La incomodidad en Ichigo, crecía a cada segundo —Felicitaciones por la pelea por el título. Oí que Grimmjow no tuvo dificultades con Kempachi.

Y Aizen saltó, como una víbora en busca de su presa —¿Te gustaría competir por ese título?

Ichigo le miró finalmente, su ceño estaba fruncido —Vamos, déjate de estupideces, ¿sí?.

La sonrisa de Aizen se borró —Oye, necesitabas tomarte un tiempo. Es hora de volver a la cima.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo algunos amigos que me deben unos favores. Puedo lograr que te evalúen pronto y puedas recuperar tu licencia.

—…-

—La manera en que has cambiado en estos últimos meses, los cambios hablan por sí mismos.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Las Vegas, en seis semanas. Es grande.

Ichigo asintió levemente. Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, Aizen se giró y vio al rubio frente a él acompañado de Renji.

—Hola, Urahara.

—Aizen —correspondió Urahara, aunque no de una manera amigable.

—Buen trabajo con tu boxeador —alagó.

—Trabaja duro.

El silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por Renji, encontrando una manera de salir de ahí —Voy a poner esto en la camioneta.

—Sí, gracias, Renji —respondió el rubio.

—Sí —y salió.

No le agradaba la presencia de Aizen ahí, menos le agradaba el que estuviera hablándole a Ichigo. El hecho de conocer a Aizen hacía tantos años no quitaba la manera en que desconfiaba de él, nunca lo encontró un hombre limpio para los negocios y cuando Ichigo llegó a su gimnasio diciendo que Aizen había arreglado una de las peleas, no le quedó menor duda. Aquel hombre era venenoso.

—Es una gran oportunidad, Ichigo. Estaré en contacto. —Y se retiró.

Una vez que Urahara e Ichigo quedaron solos, la mirada seria de Urahara fue a caer en el pelinaranja —¿Qué fue eso?

La respuesta de Ichigo fue totalmente resumida —Podría competir por el título, seis semanas.

—¿De verdad? —la ironía notándose en su voz —¿Seis semanas?

—…-

—Sabes de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

—Sí —por supuesto que sabía. Conocía a Aizen más o igual que Urahara. Aizen no le hubiese propuesto la pelea si no hubiera una segunda intención.

—Lo va a promocionar como un encuentro para vengar el asesinato de tu esposa.

—Sí, todo será acerca de Rukia.

—¿No estarás considerándolo?

—Lo estoy —la determinación era grande reflejándose en sus ojos —Tengo que ganar algo de dinero. No puedo perder a mi niña.

Urahara comprendía, pero aun así seguía debatiendo —Este hombre… caíste al suelo y él te pisoteó. Arregla los encuentros. Es un mentiroso.

La lista de Urahara parecía no tener fin —Sí, mira, no estoy hablando de él. Estoy hablando de ti.

—… —no comprendía.

—No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Ichigo esperaba que Urahara aceptara, últimamente el lazo que habían creado era más que entrenador y entrenado, eran amigos, eran como padre e hijo. Y el que Urahara aceptara le haría sentirse bien.

—No puedo hacerlo contigo.

—¿Por qué? —El ceño de Ichigo se frunció

—No entreno a profesionales.

—Si alguien ofrece a los muchachos la oportunidad de ser profesionales, ¿te opondrías? —Y aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en pleno rostro.

Urahara no respondió. Ichigo había acertado esta vez.

—Solo necesito seis semanas. Pondré todo de mí. Te daré todo de mi. Esto es acerca de mi familia.

—…-

—No puedo perder a mi hija.

—…-

—¿Urahara? —la esperanza se notaba en su voz.

—No tengo nada que decirte, hombre.

Ichigo vio como Urahara se iba. Esperaba que aún se diera vuelta y le dijera que haría esto con él, que lo acompañaría en su nuevo desafío, pero no lo hizo. Urahara no se giró.


	12. Chapter X

X

…

..

.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, y con eso era suficiente para que las calles estuvieran completamente desiertas. Urahara, por otro lado, se encontraba en su gimnasio. Golpeaba con sus dos manos un saco que colgaba del techo. Los golpes que lanzaba demostraban rabia, una tremenda rabia contenida. A pesar de que hacía años que había dejado de practicar el boxeo, aun sabía cómo asestar unos buenos golpes –aunque se viera lo contrario-.

No se dio cuenta cuando la presencia de Ichigo le acompañó —Urahara —el rubio levantó su cabeza inmediatamente —¿Quién está ganando?.

Urahara no dijo nada.

En cambio, se acercó lentamente hasta Ichigo y dijo —Sabes…Kon murió.

Ichigo pestañeó, ligeramente confundido —¿Qué?

—Trató de proteger a su mamá y su papá le disparó. —Ichigo no contestó —Está muerto.

Urahara volvió a su anterior labor de golpear el saco, estaba sacando toda la frustración que sentía por no haber ayudado a Kon cuando Ichigo le advirtió. Ichigo observó en silencio mientras procesaba la información.

Aquellas palabras le habían tocado cada fibra de sus sentimientos. Quería a Kon casi como a un hijo.

Los golpes de Urahara cada vez eran más rápidos. Pero finalmente dejó de golpear. Se abrazó al saco y comenzó a llorar sin importarle que Ichigo le estuviera viendo.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse. Ambas miradas estaban fijas en un punto inexistente frente a ellos.

—Debí saberlo —habló Urahara —Cuando me dijiste que su mamá se fue, debí saberlo entonces.

—…-

—Debería poder protegerlos, ¿sabes? —se refería a todos y cada uno de los chicos que iban a su gimnasio, se sentía como un padre —Estos muchachos vienen aquí y les digo un montón de cosas que son estupideces. Son estupideces.

No esperó a que Ichigo contestara —"Todo estará bien." "Puedes controlar tu destino." "Podrías controlar esto o lo otro." No puedes controlar una mierda.

—…-

—¿Qué carajo, hombre? —El rubio sacudió sus manos con rabia. Se quedó unos segundos inclinado hacia adelante y luego volvió a apoyar su espalda en la cuerda del ring en la que ambos estaban apoyados —¿Qué demonios? —suspiró.

—…-

—¿Qué es esto? —Urahara parecía tener un monologo. Ichigo no decía nada —¿Qué mierda es esta?

—… —Ichigo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas flectadas hacia su pecho. Sus manos estaban unidas tocando su frente.

—Dios debe de tener un plan para enseñarme algún tipo de lección.

—…-

—Pero no puedo descubrir cuál es.

—…-

Ahora ambos estaban en silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Kon? —Ichigo solo le miró, sin decir ninguna palabra —"Eres un aplasta-sueños" —limpió con su dedo por debajo de su ojo —Es decir, es como cuando en uno de esos juegos que juegan. Soy el "aplasta-sueños".

Ambos quedaron en silencio, para luego reír con amargura, ambos habían entendido perfectamente a que se refería Kon.

—Es como, tú sabes… una locura, ¿verdad? —siguió Urahara —Quizás se supone que debo aprender a no ser un aplasta-sueños.—ambos siguieron riendo —¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Por qué detenerse ahora? —habló por primera vez Ichigo.

—¿Piensas que puedas vencer a Pantera?.

Ichigo sabía que se refería a Grimmjow —No. No puedo vencerlo.

—…-

—No sin ti.

—Prométeme algo —Ichigo asintió —Pase lo que pase, continuarás cuidándote y cuidarás a tu hija.

Ichigo frunció su ceño en un intento de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Aunque le fue imposible. La muerte de Kon, la pelea con Grimmjow, la custodia de Amane y la muerte de Rukia –que aún le atormentaba-. Todo aquello era la causa de que Ichigo fuera un hombre frágil, ahora.

…

…

—Señor Kurosaki, luego de revisar su expediente incluyendo la evaluación de su trabajadora social, quitaré las restricciones de las visitas y la reunificación empezará la semana que viene. Su abogado recibirá la notificación por correo. Buen trabajo, Sr. Kurosaki.

Y otra vez Ichigo estaba en aquella sala que odiaba cada vez que le tocaba audición con la jueza. Aunque esta vez no tenía esperanzas de que el caso estuviera a su favor, grande fue su sorpresa después de las palabras de la mujer.

Un poco más a lo lejos, Nelliel observó como Ichigo esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Renji –que estaba en el público- también sonreía.

…

…

Ichigo sostenía la mano de Amane mientras ambos caminaban por las transitadas calles que estaban cerca de su piso. Con su otra mano, sostenía una caja de pizza.

Ichigo observó a Amane y dijo —¿Traes zapatos nuevos?

—No, ya los tenía.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—No recuerdo esos zapatos.

Una vez que llegaron al pequeño piso, nada podía frenar el inminente nerviosismo de Ichigo. Le tenía nervioso el hecho de que Amane estuviera con él, aunque eso era lo que él quería.

—No… no tengo mucha comida aquí, pero puedo prepararte un huevo. ¿Quieres un huevo?.

Pero Amane no respondió, finalmente, Ichigo dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente a su hija —No, ¿por qué no comes? ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Por qué no comiste nada?.

—Crees que soy un bebé.

—No creo que seas un bebé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ir?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Aquella conversación.

—Mira, te lo dije, ni dependía de mí.

—Bueno, depende de ti ahora.

Ichigo respiró hondo, y dudó un momento en responder pero lo hizo —Mira, cuando mamá, cuando ella… estaba aquí, tu sabes, ella era la que tomaba todas las decisiones, ¿sabes?.

Amane suspiró.

—Por ti, por mí, y… Yo no puedo tomarlas. No muy bien.

Amane comenzó a asentir con su cabeza. A su mente se le vino un fugaz recuerdo de una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con Rukia respecto a Ichigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —cuestionó Ichigo.

—Mamá siempre decía que teníamos que cuidar de ti.

—No cariño. No se supone que sea así. Se supone que yo cuide de ti. Pero la verdad es… es que apenas puedo cuidarme yo.

—…-

—¿Segura de que no quieres comer? Solo…

Amane extendió su brazo por encima de la mesa —No, papá —E Ichigo la extendió también. Ambos estaban con las manos juntas —¿Podemos ir a verla?

…

…

 **QUERIDA MADRE Y ESPOSA**

 **KUCHIKI RUKIA**

 **JAN. 14, 1987 – APR 11, 2016**

La primera en acercarse a la lápida fue Amane. Con pasos lentos y un poco inseguros dejó una flor en el recipiente vacío. Luego se acercó Ichigo y en el mismo recipiente dejó un clavel blanco.

La pelinegra estaba ya sentada en el pasto mirando fijamente la lápida, Ichigo se dejó caer a su lado. Amane sintió granas de llorar, su ceño se frunció e Ichigo inmediatamente la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ichigo no era capaz de mirar la fría piedra que tenía frente a él.

—Te extraño mucho, mamá —aquello fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas que contarle, así como cuando Rukia iba a su habitación cuando ella llegaba de la escuela o como cundo salía con sus amigas y Rukia siempre esperaba a por ella para poder charlar —Más que nunca.

Amane no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y lloró. Ichigo la abrazó con más fuerza hacia su pecho, se sentía impotente por no poder quitarle el dolor a su hija. El llanto de Amane le rompía el corazón.

—Oye —Amane se separó ligeramente del pecho de Ichigo y le miró —El hombre con el que pelearé… es el hombre que estaba en el hotel cuando mataron a mamá, ¿Está bien? —Amane asintió —Dirán muchas cosas locas, ¿está bien?.

—Tengo que estar ahí.

—Te asustarás.

—¿Mamá se asustaba?

—Todo el tiempo.

—Está bien. —Amane se acomodó un poco —Esperaré en el vestidor. Pero tengo que estar ahí.

Ichigo le miró y acarició la mejilla derecha de Amane, y por primera vez se atrevió a mirar la lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de Rukia, como buscando una respuesta. Rukia siempre sabía que decir, que hacer y que no. Suspiró con nostalgia.

—Está bien, trato hecho.

Amane no dijo nada mientras volvía a acurrucarse a la calidez del pecho de Ichigo.

…

…

Ok, este fue un capítulo un poco corto. Quiero informar que quedan uno o quizás dos capítulos más y esto se termina –¡sí, al fin!-.

Quiero darles las gracias a los poquitos que han dejado su review –realmente me animó a terminar por primera vez una historia jajaja- y eso, también quiero decirles que me desanima un poco el ver la poca cantidad de reviews, siento que, la historia no es mala o quizás sea mi redacción, porque la película es bien buena jajaja y que merezco un poquito más. Pero bueno, tampoco me voy a echar a morir. La cantidad de lecturas se relativamente alta y aquello me agrada jajaja.

Feliz año nuevo y éxito en todo mis lectores *besos*.

PD: Este año entro a la Universidad a estudiar Enfermería jaja. Deséenme suerte –quizás la necesite-.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Chapter XI

XI

…

..

.

La parte más difícil de la inminente pelea con Grimmjow comenzaba.

Ichigo se encontraba en el gimnasio de Urahara. Estaba frente a un espejo viendo el reflejo de lo que era ahora, un hombre completamente nuevo, se sentía como un fénix, la pelea le estaba devolviendo las ganas de pelear, aquellas que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

 _Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en un banquillo escuchando música mientras Keigo –trabajaba con Aizen, por lo tanto tuvo que irse sacrificando la amistad de Ichigo justo después de que lo liberarán por encontrarlo inocente en el accidente de Rukia- le colocaba las vendas en sus manos._

 _Al igual que Ichigo, él estaba entrenando._

Ichigo golpeaba el aire con fuerza, con velocidad. Estaba completamente sudado, aquel era solo el comienzo del arduo camino.

—Puedes hacerlo. Eres mejor que esto. —Eran las palabras de Urahara, Ichigo estaba cansado, su respiración entrecortada lo delataba —Dicen que Kurosaki Ichigo no lo logrará. Dicen que está acabado.

Ahora estaba saltando la cuerda.

—¡Tú! —Urahara se alejó unos centímetros —Solo tú puedes definirte.

Ichigo tenía práctica y técnica con la cuerda. Saltó con ambos pies, luego con uno alternando al otro, luego cruzaba la cuerda y cada vez iba más rápido. Imparable.

 _Cuando Keigo estuvo listo con las vendas. Grimmjow se encaminó hacia el ring del lugar. Al momento de entrar a la vista de todos, los flashes no se hicieron esperar. Ahora él era la estrella del momento y los periodistas querían detallar todo sobre su entrenamiento._

Ichigo salía a correr todas las mañanas, apenas saliera el sol.

El pelinaranja vestía con un short y polera negra. El sudor era parte de su vestimenta a diario.

—Lanza golpes por la izquierda. Que el pie se mueva contigo. —golpe —Al mismo tiempo como si los conectara una cuerda —Urahara le hizo la demostración —La pierna y la mano se mueven juntas.

Ichigo golpeó el saco exactamente como Urahara le dijo y mostró.

—¿Ves cómo avanzan al mismo tiempo? —siguió Kisuke —Cambias, el pie derecho debe terminar con un gancho.

El sudor caía inagotable en el viejo suelo del gimnasio. El entrenamiento estaba siendo un desafío verdaderamente difícil, pero Ichigo sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora tenía que valer la pena.

 _Grimmjow golpeaba con mucha velocidad los puños de Keigo._

 _—_ _Haz lo que tengas que hacer, para hacer lo que quieras hacer. —Eran las palabras que Grimmjow se decía a sí mismo._

 _—_ _Así es, Pantera._

 _Grimmjow golpeó con la izquierda y Keigo le hizo un barrido con la mano derecha. El esquive de Grimmjow fue impecable y todo aquello estaba siendo registrado en las cámaras._

Ichigo golpeaba los puños del ayudante de Urahara, la rutina era la misma. Golpe, golpe, barrido, esquive, golpe. Todo se reducía a eso hasta que Urahara habló.

—Tiempo —Ambos le miraron —Quiero ver como lo lanzas.

—¿Cómo lo lanzo? Bien —respondió su ayudante.

Ahora el rubio se dirigió a Ichigo —Quiero ver cómo giras.

El ayudante de Urahara lanzó dos golpes que Ichigo inmediatamente bloqueó, después del bloqueó Ichigo vio como los brazos del ayudante pasaban cerca de su cara para golpearle y él se agachó una, dos veces para poder evitar el golpe y se movió rápido hacia el otro costado del hombre, en el proceso esquivando otro golpe.

De noche, o más bien al atardecer el pelinaranja también sal´`ia a trotar para luego ir de nuevo al gimnasio.

Ahora estaba golpeando el pequeño saco que rebotaba en cada golpe. Los golpes eran cortos y rápidos, precisos.

—¡Tiempo!

Urahara le extendió una botella con agua.

 _Grimmjow también entrenaba de noche, sin parar. Keigo le sujetaba las piernas mientras que Grimmjow hacia un abdominal para luego impulsarse con sus piernas hasta estar de pie y golpear al aire con sus dos manos. Aquel ejercicio era realmente agotador._

Ichigo entrenaba con una pelota que podía jurar que pesaba más que él. Se ganaba cerca de la pared e iba de un lado al otro moviendo la pelota con sus brazos. Luego, se sentaba en el suelo y movía la pelota alrededor de él.

Luego de varias repeticiones, el ayudante tomó la pelota y la dejaba caer encima del estomágo de Ichigo.

—¡Vamos! —se decía a sí mismo como al ayudante al mismo tiempo. Aquello era solo un mínimo dolor a comparación del que sentiría el día de la pelea.

El esfuerzo que hacía cuando levantaba una rueda de camión, el de contenerse y golpear con precisión cuando practicaba con tiras de papel, el de volver a estar en el ring practicando la defensa y esquive. Todo aquello era mínimo a comparación de todo lo que haría en la pelea.

…

…

—Hola de nuevo, soy Mizuiro Kojima junto con el rey del libra por libra de los 90's, Sajin Komamura aquí en Las Vegas, en el Caesars Palace dándoles la bienvenida a nuestra cobertura de la pelea por el título de peso semipesado entre el poosedor actual del título, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez, el ex campeón Kurosaki Ichigo.

La pantalla mostraba el gran recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea y las fotos y nombres de los peleadores.

El sonido de la puerta del vestidor se sintió y de ella apareció Amane en compañía de Nelliel.

—Komamura, en el mundo del boxeo, hay esperanza. Pero esta noche podría terminar con una gran historia de redención para Kurosaki Ichigo que ha pasado por tanto, pero siendo realistas…

Amane y Nelliel se sentaron el cómo sillón que estaba frente a le encendida televisión mientras escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Mizuiro.

—…¿qué posibilidades hay de que Kurosaki pueda regresar y ganar contra un campeón tan habilidoso, efectivo y joven, como Jaegerjacquez?

Komamura comenzó a hablar —Kurosaki tiene todo en contra. Su edad, el hecho de que ha estado inactivo y que este chico probablemente sea el mejor boxeador con el que Kurosaki se ha enfrentado.

Amane observó emocionada en el momento en que la cámara enfocó a Ichigo mientras salía del pabellón junto a Urahara, Renji, Uryu y el ayudante de Urahara de entre medio de la gente.

…

…

La gente gritaba emocionada, eufórica, expectante al inicio y culminación de la pelea. Estaba repleto, gente de todas las edades era espectadora de la gran, gran pelea.

La mirada de Ichigo era seria, debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. Volvería a ver a Grimmjow después de tantos meses y aquello le enloquecía. Mirarlo era una tortura, era como ver a Rukia ensangrentada gritándole que todo era su culpa.

—Kurosaki Ichigo ingresa primero, sin música de entrada: acompañado por su nuevo entrenador, Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo dio saltos cortos mientras avanzaba, su polera negra hacia resaltar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello junto al anillo de su esposa. Urahara pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Los flashes inundaban todo el lugar, la gente saludaba a Ichigo y él solo asentía con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlos, su mirada estaba concentrada en caminar hacia adelante ignorando cualquier cosa externa, incluidas las cámaras y micrófonos.

—El máximo motivo de venganza para Ichigo esta noche es que en su corazón, él cree que está vengando la muerte de su esposa en un extraño incidente que involucró a Jaegerjacquez. Un incidente por el cual ningún responsable ha pagado el precio.

Por otro lado, dentro del camarín, la cara de preocupación de Nelliel era notable. Estaba sentada junto a Amane con sus manos en la boca mirando la televisión con mucha concentración. Ambas estaban en completo silencio. Solo la voz del locutor se escuchaba.

—¿Qué opinas de la elección de entrar sin música, Komamura?

—Cada vez que hay un público de esta magnitud y tanta energía en un edificio, en realidad no necesitas música.

Ahora, Mizuirio estaba hablando —Kurosaki Ichigo, en las seis semanas previas a esta pelea ha repetido una y otra vez: "Es por negocios. No se trata de todas las otras cosas. Solo se trata de la pelea".

En la pantalla, e podía ver como Ichigo ya había subido al ring mientras se aproximaba la entrada de Grimmjow.

Una voz se escuchó por el alto parlante destacándose entre medio de todos los gritos.

—Jaegerjacquez, ¡El rey de reyes! —fue lo que se escuchó.

La voz de Mizuiro se volvía a escuchar —Aquí viene Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez.

Imágenes de peleas anteriores del peliceleste se mostraron por la gigante pantalla que residía arriba del ring. Luego de mostrar la pequeña secuencia, la cara de Grimmjow fue puesta en escena, desde la pantalla se veía su entrada.

Grimmjow comenzó a avanzar con pasos seguros, la arrogancia impregnada en su rostro. Los fans tendieron sus manos para poder tocarlo, pero Grimmjow solo alcanzaba a chocar puños con algunos. Afortunados.

Detrás de Grimmjow estaban Aizen y Keigo.

—Esta noche tenemos a un hombre bueno en su ataque, tanto en habilidad como fuerza.

Fueron las palabras de uno de los locutores. Grimmjow ya se encontraba arriba del ring y alzaba su puño derecho.

—Ahora Escobar es patrocinado por Sousuke Aizen, el hombre que construyó la carrera de Kurosaki Ichigo.

La campana sonó indicando que la pelea estaba a segundos de comenzar. Aizen se acercó por detrás hacia Grimmjow y le palmeo la espalda —Ten una buena pelea —le dijo.

Grimmjow no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo —Solo le di seis semanas para entrenar.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la figura de Ichigo y sonrieron con malisia. Dudaban que en seis semanas Ichigo aprendiera desde cero. Mientras que Grimmjow había entrenado dos meses.

Ichigo sostuvo el anillo de Rukia que colgaba en una cadena en su cuello. Se lo llevó hacia su frente y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba el apoyo de Rukia. Y aquello era todo lo que tenía aparte de Amane, para sentirse seguro en la pelea.

Una vez que terminó, buscó a Renji —¿Renji Renji?

El pelirrojo llegó a su lado —¿Qué?

—Quítamela.

Renji obedeció de inmediato.

…

…

Amane miraba fijamente a la televisión, ni siquiera se notaba si estaba respirando. Estaba nerviosa por su padre y por ser la primera vez que estaría tan cerca de una pelea. Au lado, Nelliel llevaba observándola por varios minutos.

—No tienes que mirar si no quieres. ¿Está bien?

El nerviosismo se hizo más notorio cuando la pelinegra miró a su ex cuidadora y asintió reiteradamente.

La voz de uno de los locutores volvió a resonar —Y por si acaso la deserción de Sousuke Aizen no es suficiente, el ex entrenador de Kurosaki Azano Keigo, entrena a Jaegerjacquez en su contra esta noche.

Cuando Aizen había dejado de lado a Ichigo para irse con Grimmjow, se llevó a Renji y a Keigo. Siendo el pelirrojo el que estaba entrenando en primera instancia al rey de reyes. Pero luego, Renji había renunciado a trabajar si no era al lado de Ichigo. Las cosas habían sucedido así, Ichigo era su amigo, y un trabajo menos no le importaba con tal de conservar su amistad.

Por otro lado, Keigo luego de haber ido a la cárcel por un día después del incidente de Rukia, Aizen le ofreció trabajar con él a cambio de limpiar las sospechas que caían en su persona. Tuvo que aceptar, aunque con ello haya perdido la amistad de Ichigo. Y las cosas estaban así, hoy, en la pelea.

Keigo terminó de acomodar el protector de dentadura a Grimmjow, cuando este de inmediato caminó al medio del ring. Ichigo ya estaba listo.

—Bueno, señores, ambos han recibido sus instrucciones en los vestidores —El arbitro estaba en medio de los dos —Está bien, quiero una pelea buena y limpia.

La mirada de ambos eran como cuchillas afiladas recientemente. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin dejarse intimidar por el otro. La tensión estaba en el aire y era asquerosamente asfixiante.

Ichigo hizo un gesto de amenaza con su boca, como cuando un perro muestra todos sus dientes con enojo, solo que en lugar de verse dientes, se veía el protector. —Obedezcan mis órdenes en todo momento. Y sobre todo, protéjanse en todo momento.

Los entrenadores de ambos estaban a sus lados, cada uno afirmando a su compañero desde el cuello, impidiendo que se lanzaran al ataque como bestias antes del inicio oficial.

—Vamos —fueron las últimas palabras del árbitro.

Ambos peleadores chocaron puños y comenzaron a retroceder a sus esquinas.

—Ichimaru Gin dice que quiere una pelea buena y limpia. Quienes observan el cuadrilátero creen que esto no es lo que veremos esta noche debido a la gran cantidad de emociones en ambas esquinas mientras comienza el primer asalto.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del primer round, y ambos se acercaron amenazantes.


	14. Chapter XII

XII

…

..

.

—La lógica indica que en esta pelea… —Grimmjow lanzó el primer golpe pero este no alcanzó a llegar a la cara de Ichigo, el cual mantenía un fuerte bloqueo con sus brazos —Jaegerjacquez es el boxeador superior y Kurosaki Ichigo es el alborotador que va por lo físico.

El peliceste continuó con una seguidilla de golpes después del primero, logrando solo hacer que Ichigo retrocediera. Después de unos intentos, la defensa de Ichigo bajó y Grimmjow aprovechó de encestar un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que la cabeza de Ichigo se inclinara hacia atrás con fuerza.

Una vez repuesto, Ichigo se acercó y golpeó la mejilla izquierda de su contrincante, seguido de un barrido que fue evadido por Grimmjow cuando se agachó. En ese instante, Grimmjow aprovechó de golpear en el estómago del pelinaranja e Ichigo reaccionó de inmediato con otro golpe.

Urahara observaba detalladamente la pelea, aunque su aspecto luciera sereno, la verdad era que sentía un poco de ansiedad —¡Tienes que lograr que falle!

Por otro lado, Renji no se hacía problema en mostrarse tranquilo, al contrario de Urahara. —¡Vamos, hombre!

Ichigo optó por golpear con ambos puños y hacer un golpe de frente pero fue bloqueado con las dos manos de Grimmjow.

—Desde el comienzo, Jaegerjacquez va por todo, pero Kurosaki responde.

Después del bloqueo, el peliceste golpeó con la derecha, luego con la izquierda en una secuencia de golpes por lado.

Ichigo logró reponerse y respondió con un golpe en el lateral derecho. Luego intentó hacer golpes altos, pero fueron rápidamente evadidos.

—¡Golpes al cuerpo! ¡Al cuerpo —gritaba Urahara.

Grimmjow golpeó el rostro de Ichigo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Presiónalo! ¡Hazlo! —las palabras de Keigo resonaban en los oídos de ambos peleadores. A pesar de su ex amistad con Ichigo y que aún lo apreciaba, si Grimmjow ganaba, él sería recompensado con una gran suma de dinero.

—Grimmjow está ostentando. Míralo. Intenta destruir la confianza de Ichigo.

El peliceleste acertó todos sus golpes en el rostro de Ichigo. Grimmjow era rápido.

Por otro lado, dentro del camarín, Nelliel se notaba nerviosa, incluso más que la propia hija de Ichigo —Vamos, Ichigo, vamos.

—Jaegerjacquez tiene mucha energía, rebota sobre sus pies.

Por la pantalla se veía como la pelea se volteaba a favor de Grimmjow y las caras de preocupación en ambas mujeres no tardaron en aparecer. Nelliel mantenía sus manos unidas frente a su boca. Mientras se removía inquieta, Amane se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la televisión para luego sentarse frente a ella.

—Grimmjow parece conseguir lo que desea, puede golpearlo con un golpe recto derecho, con un gancho izquierdo…

Grimmjow golpeaba sin dar tregua el pelinaranjo, su bloqueo con los brazos estaba fallando, y el dolor de los golpes estaba comenzando a aparecer. Ichigo esperó a que Grimmjow se preparara para el siguiente golpe cuando él deslizó su brazo hacia adelante y golpeó con fuerza para luego agarrarlo entre sus brazos y golpearlo.

Ante aquello, Urahara saltó sobre su asiento con evidente felicidad —¡Bien! ¡Deslízate así!

—Kurosaki Ichigo ya tiene una marca sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Grimmjow lanzó un gancho lateral y luego se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, acorralándolo contra las cuerdas.

—¡Lo está reteniendo, árbitro! —alegó Urahara.

El árbitro se acercó a ambos peleadores y tomó a Grimmjow de un hombro —Déjalo ir. Te tengo. Déjalo ir.

Al ver que Grimmjow parecía no aflojar su agarre, tuvo que meterse entre ambos y se pararlos. Pero antes de estar si quiera diez centímetros separados, Grimmjow se abalanzó con velocidad hacia Ichigo sin darle tiempo de siquiera hacer un movimiento y le asestó un golpe en el rostro dejándolo otra vez contra las cuerdas. Luego siguió con un gancho en el mentón y remató con un golpe en la cabeza. Ichigo se dobló sobre sus rodillas y la campana sonó dando por terminado el round.

—Grimmjow lo está golpeando e Ichimaru Gin ingresa por la esquina.

Efectivamente, en el momento en el que el peliblanco se interpuso entre ellos, Grimmjow se deslizó hacia el lado y golpeó el costado derecho de Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo logró pararse se sentó en su esquina y Urahara arremetió contra el árbitro por el último golpe fuera de tiempo que Grimmjow había dado.

—¿¡Viste eso!? —su rostro mostraba una furia que nunca antes se le había visto en toda su trayectoria.

—Parece que Jaegerjacquez lo ha hecho sangrar en este primer asalto.

Urahara se acercó a Ichigo y presionó su sangrante herida. El corte en la ceja del ojo izquierdo no paraba de sangrar.

—Bueno, Kurosaki hizo lo mejor que pudo para darle pelea a Jaegerjacquez en el primer asalto. Pero no pudo hacer que falle.

Uno de los asistentes de Ichigo se acercó con una botella de agua y mientras Urahara intentaba "arreglar" la herida de Ichigo, este le daba agua por el costado derecho. Una vez que Ichigo revolvió el agua en su boca y la escupió le dijo a Urahara.

—El maldito es rápido.

—Está bien. Tú eres más rápido. No te preocupes. —Ichigo frunció su boca en señal de dolor ante la presión de la herida —Haz lo que practicamos —El pelinaranja asintió —Haz que falle, dale pelea. ¿Está bien?

—A esta altura, los fanáticos saben por los momentos difíciles que ha pasado Kurosaki… Realmente ha perdido todo lo que le importaba, incluyendo la pérdida por un tiempo de sus ganas de pelear.

Finalmente, la herida había dejado de sangrar lo suficiente como para no ponerle más presión. Una vez que el protector bucal de Ichigo estaba en el lugar correcto, se preparó para que la campana sonara.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! —alentó Renji y la campana sonó.

—Comienza el segundo asalto, y Kurosaki es quien ataca en el comienzo.

Apenas la campana había sonado, Ichigo se levantó con velocidad y se acercó a Grimmjow asestando cuatro golpes en la cara intercalados con un bloqueo de prevención. Grimmjow devolvió el golpe pero Ichigo fue más veloz y se corrió unos centímetros hacia su lado izquierdo para esquivar el golpe.

—Ahora Jaegerjacquez contraataca.

Grimmjow lanzó dos golpes seguidos a los brazos de Ichigo, ya que el pelinaranja los tenía frente a su rostro. El peliceste logró que Ichigo retrocediera hasta las cuerdas y comenzó a golpearlo por los costados, Ichigo aún mantenía sus brazos alzados.

—¡Tu defensa! ¡Vamos! —fueron las palabras de Urahara.

—E Ichigo está haciendo lo contrario a lo que un boxeador debería hacer.

—Se supone que debes golpear, no dejarte golpear —respondió el interlocutor.

—Ichigo no está golpeando y lo están matando a golpes.

La buena racha de Ichigo se había cortado de la nada, los golpes de Grimmjow volvieron a chocar contra su cuerpo y por cada golpe, no le daba el tiempo suficiente la bloquear o esquivar. Uno de los golpes que fue directo a la mandíbula, fue demasiado fuerte, ya que de la boca de Ichigo salió saliva. Otra vez se estaban acercando a las cuerdas.

—Vamos, Ichigo, mueve la cabeza —Urahara observaba realmente preocupado.

Grimmjow golpeó la cara de Ichigo con un perfecto jab.

—En este comienzo, parece que el jab de Jaegerjacquez es rápido para Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo pareció encontrar un punto de quiebre y respondió con dos golpes en el rostro totalmente sincronizados, uno después del otro. Aprovechó además de avanzar para salir de las cuerdas.

—Jaegerjacquez ataca por lo alto y por lo bajo.

Los golpes de Grimmjow se alternaban, arriba abajo, arriba y abajo. Ichigo otra vez se fue contra las cuerdas. Entre todos los golpes solo fue capaz de devolver uno. El rostro de Ichigo se encontraba rojo e inflamado.

La campana sonó y la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir.

Mientras tanto, el ambiente arriba del ring estaba tenso e Ichimaru tuvo que colocarse entre medio de ambos.

—Hubo un buen intercambio justo antes de que Gin los separara.

Cada uno fue a su esquina.

—Cuida la derecha. Mantén el ritmo —Urahara estaba haciendo presión nuevamente en la herida del ojo —Utiliza tu velocidad. Debes ingresar.

La campana sonó dando por iniciado el tercer round.


	15. Chapter XIII

XIII

…

..

.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡No renuncies, hombre!

Ambos ya estaban en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero, ambos mantenían sus puños alzados a la espera del movimiento del otro.

—Los primeros asaltos parecen ir en favor de Jaegerjacquez.

Ichigo inició. Golpeo con sus dos puños pero Grimmjow lo esquivó con demasiada agilidad. Rápidamente, el peliceleste comenzó a dar pequeños saltos laterales para avanzar por las cuerdas sin perder de vista al pelinaranja.

—Veamos si Kurosaki puede aumentar su nivel de energía para que sea una pelea pareja.

Grimmjow golpeó pero Ichigo lo esquivó. Ichigo mantenía sus brazos delante de su cara, para asó bloquear los golpes que vendrían a continuación.

—¡Mueve la cabeza! —gritó Urahara.

Los golpes llegaron rápidos, Ichigo no tuvo tiempo para procesar el primer golpe cuando el segundo se plasmó de lleno en su cara. Ichigo sintió su cuerpo golpear contra las cuerdas. Rápidamente se impulsó hacia adelante y golpeo a Grimmjow en el rostro.

Grimmjow no se quedó atrás y respondió con la agilidad que se le caracterizaba golpeando dos veces con la misma mano en el mismo lugar.

Ichigo respondió con un barrido lateral izquierdo peor el peliceleste se agachó a tiempo para salir por su costado derecho y lanzar un jab.

Finalmente, el árbitro tuvo que interponerse entre ambos para separarlos, ya que tiempo se había agotado.

El cuarto round había comenzado con brutalidad. Grimmjow no daba respiro alguno a Ichigo, sus golpes venían más rápidos que antes y con mucha más fuerza.

La pelea se había transformado en una constante ida y vuelta de golpes. Grimmjow golpeaba, Ichigo respondía. Ichigo golpeaba, Grimmjow respondía.

El quinto round había comenzado con Grimmjow haciendo el primer golpe.

—Es un buen momento para que Kurosaki trabaje con el cuerpo para cambiar la situación.

Grimmjow dio dos barridos que fueron esquivados perfectamente por Ichigo. El pelinaranja golpeó el costado izquierdo de su contrincante sin descanso hasta que Grimmjow logró bloquear y golpear.

—Tres ganchos izquierdos al tórax.

El golpe de Grimmjow llegó con fuerza, la cabeza de Ichigo rebotó hacia atrás y cuando volvió hacia adelante, Grimmjow lanzó un jab directo a su mejilla.

El cuerpo de Ichigo, ante tanta brutalidad plasmada en fuerza, dio contra las cuerdas y luego cayó al suelo. Intentó poner sus manos para no caer completamente.

—Jaegerjacquez golpea con la derecha. Kurosaki cae.

Gin se puro delante de Ichigo para evitar que Grimmjow se le acercara. Los gritos eran eufóricos. Aizen se puso de pie y aplaudió. Urahara se puso de pie con evidente preocupación.

Ichigo intentaba levantarse sin ningún éxito, su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza palpitaba y la herida de su ojo izquierdo le estaba empezando a dificultar la vista. Grimmjow miraba como Ichigo era incapaz de levantarse, y en su rostro reinaba una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Primer remate de la noche.

Los ojos de Amane estaban aguosos, por la televisión podía observar como su padre no podía levantarse, ante el más mínimo esfuerzo, su cuerpo caía otra vez contra las cuerdas. El árbitro se acercó a Ichigo y se agachó.

—…tres, cuatro…

Ichigo sentía los gritos, al árbitro, y la voz de Rukia.

—¡Levántate, fresa!

—…cinco, seis…

Y la voz de Urahara lo despejó de su trance —¡Levántate, levántate!

Y finalmente pudo ponerse de pie.

—Ese ojo izquierdo está sangrando mucho.

La felicidad en la cara de Renji cuando vio que su amigo se había levantado al fin era indescriptible. Sus manos incansables aplaudían una y otra vez.

Gin se acercó a Ichigo—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? —Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Incapaz de formular alguna palabra entendible. —Siéntate.

Dentro del camarín, Amane susurraba —Oh no, su ojo —La morena se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Nelliel —¡Está herido!

La peliverde se acercó a la morena y la apegó a ella en un abrazo reconfortador.

—Y pareciera que la situación se le escapa de las manos a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo aún se sentía un poco mareado, cuando llegó a su esquina, fue incapaz de controlar su cuerpo y se dejó caer como un peso muerto. Contrario al pelinaranja, Grimmjow mantenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, y se sentó con total calma en su esquina.

Ichigo abrió la boca cuando una mano se situó frente a sus ojos, el protector bucal fue removido.

—No te preocupes por el ojo, yo me ocupo —fueron las palabras del entrenador de Ichigo. El pelinaranja lanzó un gran suspiro de respuesta.

—Ese ojo izquierdo se ve muy mal.

Por la pantalla, Amane podía ver como la sangre salía sin parar.

La suave voz de Nelliel llegó a sus oídos —Si hubiera un problema detendrían la pelea. No hay ningún problema, ¿está bien?.

En el cuadrilátero, Ishida Uryu tuvo que subir a revisar el ojo.

—¿Cómo se ve, doc?

Y antes de que el hombre contestara, Ichigo habló con fuerza —Puedo ver.

—Está bien —contestó Urahara.

Ishida examinó el ojo con cautela, no solo la sangre estaba por fuera, sino también por dentro, lo que era blanco ya no lo era más.

A pesar del poco favorable diagnóstico que su cabeza había creado —Sí, puede seguir.

Ichigo ya había logrado despertar del adormecimiento de su mente.

—Los fanáticos de Kurosaki dirán que no sería Ichigo si no estuviera sangrando.

Grimmjow observaba desde su esquina como toda la atención estaba puesta en Ichigo, aquello le envenenaba, a él le gustaba ser el centro de atención. La sonrisa que había estado en su rostro había sido reemplazada por odio puro en sus ojos.

Urahara mantenía la presión en el ojo de Ichigo —Es hora de mostrarle, chico.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del round.

Ichigo mantenía su hombro izquierdo elevado para poder mantener su ojo herido a salvo de los golpes.

—Nuevamente en el centro del cuadrilátero.

Grimmjow hizo un barrido que no dio resultado. Ichigo se agachó y cuando se levantó, con su mano derecha golpeó duramente la cabeza de Grimmjow.

—Kurosaki lanza golpes con la derecha.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo, despiértate! —Urahara hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para despejar la mente del pelinaranja. No quería que el pelinaranja perdiera sabiendo lo que esta pelea significaba para él.

—Kurosaki intenta proteger su ojo izquierdo herido poniendo su hombro frente a él.

—Urahara debe ser lo que Freddie Roach era para Cotto porque Kisuke ha hecho un gran trabajo con su defensa.

—Komamura, pareciera que Kurosaki Ichigo no despertó hasta que empezó a sangrarle el ojo izquierdo.

—Ahora Ichigo está despertando, Mizuiro.

Grimmjow había lanzado un golpe que fue detenido por los guantes de Ichigo. Después de detener el golpe, Ichigo respondió. Pequeñas gotas de sangre habían salido de la nariz de Grimmjow.

—Nunca vi a Kurosaki Ichigo bloquear un golpe.

—Esto es increíble. Mírenlo.

La pelea se estaba tornando a favor de Ichigo.

—Que buena combinación de tres golpes con fuerza de hombro de parte de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo bloqueaba, golpeaba y volvía a bloquear. A Grimmjow se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil poner acertar un golpe en Ichigo ya que el pelinaranja parecía más rápido, más despierto, más vivo. La sangre ya había aparecido en el rostro del peliceleste.

—Este es el mejor asalto de Ichigo hasta ahora.

Grimmjow golpeó dos veces e Ichigo no logró bloquear a tiempo. Cuando Grimmjow se estaba preparando para dar el tercero, Ichigo se acercó a él sin darle tiempo y lo golpeó tres veces. La sangre salía de la boca de Grimmjow.

—Y están hablando entre ellos en el medio del cuadrilátero.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin del round.

Los labios de Ichigo temblaban ligeramente —Bien. Mantente en tu carcasa. Protégete —la voz de Urahara era dura.

En la otra esquina, Grimmjow estaba con problemas para detener la sangre y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

—Está cambiando su estilo.

—Está usando el hombro.

—No puedo golpear al maldito —dijo desesperado Grimmjow, la sangre salía de su boca, nariz y ceja.

—¿Cómo se ve, doc? —el médico asintió.

—Estoy bien —Grimmjow alejó su cara de la mano del médico.

—Bueno, sí, puedes seguir.

La modelo se subió al cuadrilátero con el cartel del número 7.

El agua cayó en la cabeza de Ichigo, era refrescante —¿Sabes quién eres? Eres un campeón —Urahara movía a Ichigo con sus manos en cada palabra que decía —¡Puedes hacerlo! Lo tienes, ¿está bien?

Ichigo acomodó su protector bucal con su lengua y luego gritó —¡Vamos!

Grimmjow golpeó los brazos de Ichigo pero sin fuerza ni velocidad. Ichigo mantenía sus brazos rígidos para bloquear cualquier golpe. Luego del bloqueo, Ichigo golpeó con rapidez, los jabs eran rápidos, llenos de fuerza bruta.

—A la mitad de la pelea de 12 asaltos en Las Vegas ahora están parejos: Kurosaki con su ojo izquierdo sangrando.

Ichigo arremetió con todo, este round definitivamente estaba a su favor. Ichigo tenía a Grimmjow en las cuerdas, sus golpes no cesaban, sus jabs eran más seguidos y sus ganchos eran más veloces.

Round ocho.

—Jaegerjacquez con sangre sobre el ojo derecho.

Grimmjow lanzó un gancho a la mandíbula de Ichigo pero fue rápidamente bloqueado por dos golpes. Ichigo estaba imparable, su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente.

Round nueve.

—Kurosaki comienza a atacar más y más.

Grimmjow hizo un barrido desde el lado izquierdo e Ichigo se agacho para esquivarlo. Cuando estuvo de pie, golpeó con la izquierda y luego remató con la derecha.

—Ahora vuelve a atacar con la mano derecha.

La campana había sonado.

—Están trabajando duro para conservar el ojo de Jaegerjacquez en un buen estado en su esquina.

—También trabajan duro para conservar el ojo de Kurosaki Ichigo en la pelea.

A pesar de que la mayoría de golpes los había hecho Ichigo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Grimmjow había acertado algunos.

La respiración de Ichigo era acelerada.

Round 10.

Ichigo partió con todo. Los golpes, la defensa, el bloqueo, todo estaba perfectamente coordinado. Parecía otro Ichigo, ya no parecía aquel boxeador que se dejaba golpear para luego arremeter.

—¡Sal de las cuerdas!

El pelinaranja no supo en qué momento se vio atrapado entre las cuerdas, se concentraba en no bajar los brazos para proteger su cara. Grimmjow lo golpeaba sin descanso.

—Kurosaki está atrapado en la esquina.

—Bloqueó algunos de los golpes pero fue otro gran momento para Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. Ambos han resultado heridos en este asalto.

La pelea se estaba poniendo fiera. Los golpes eran brutos, e Ichigo apenas podía despegar su cuerpo unos centímetros de las cuerdas. Cuando finalmente lo logró, ahora era Grimmjow el que se encontraba acorralado entre las cuerdas. Golpeó y la campana sonó.

—Los primeros asaltos le pertenecen a Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. Los intermedios sin duda le pertenecieron a Kurosaki Ichigo. —Ambos luchadores se sentaron en sus esquinas — Y ahora, a medida que nos acercamos a los asaltos número 11 y 12 está en juego una pelea pareja para el boxeador que ponga más ganas.

La respiración de Ichigo era rápida a ratos y entre cortada en otro. Su ojo no dejaba de sangrar.

—¡Supéralo, Ichigo!

El protector bucal fue removido de su boca —Estoy malditamente cansado.

—Él está más cansado que tú —dijo Urahara —Dos más, Ichigo. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo.

Por otro lado, Grimmjow estaba igual o peor que Ichigo —Este maldito golpea jodidamente fuerte.

Con Ichigo, Urahara seguía alentando a su amigo —Necesito que contraataques, que gires. —Ichigo arrugó el ceño en clara señal de dolor —Necesito que te mantengas en tu carcasa, ¿sí?.

Ichigo asintió.

En la otra esquina, Keigo estaba frente a Grimmjow —Mantente concentrado, mantente en la pelea. Golpea y muévete.

—¡Tú eras uno de sus entrenadores! —Grimmjow explotó —¿¡Por qué no me dices como carajo vencer al tipo!?

La modelo se subió al ring anunciando el inminente comienzo del round 11.

Ichigo mantenía su cabeza caída en su pecho, su respiración aún no se regulaba, y la sangre caía de su boca mezclada con la saliva.—Estás listo. No estás cansado. Eres fuerte. Este es tu momento —Ichigo parecía no escuchar —Este es tu momento. ¿Me oyes?

Ichigo estaba desparramado en la silla, sus manos descansando en sus piernas. El agua cayó en su cabeza y la sangre se escurría por su pecho. Cuando las voces parecieron silenciarse en su cabeza comenzó, poco a poco a levantarla. Sus ojos se abrieron y gruñó.

Se puso de pie y su nombre retumbó entre todos los presentes a modo de coro —¡Kurosaki Ichigo!


	16. Chapter XIV

XIV

…

..

.

—Ahora que faltan dos asaltos veamos cuál de estos hombres puede imponerse en los del campeonato.

Ichigo sentía su sangre hervir, las ganas de seguir peleando eran enormes, quería vencer a Grimmjow, debía hacerlo.

El primer golpe fue dado por Grimmjow, fue lento y con poca fuerza. Ichigo lo bloqueó sin mucho esfuerzo. Los siguientes dos cobraron una fuerza mayor. Ichigo correspondió.

—A ambos les sangra mucho el ojo.

—¡No te quedes quieto! ¡Vamos! —Urahara seguía en su trabajo de mantener despierto a Ichigo, intentando de que no se desviara de lo que debía hacer.

Ambos mantenían sus hombros alzados a modo de protección para sus ojos, ninguno se podía permitir el perder más sangre y recibir más golpes en la zona afectada.

—Esto se ha convertido en una guerra.

Los jabs y los ganchos eran más rápidos a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, ninguno quería ceder; golpe, devuelve, golpe, devuelve. Los golpes se habían convertido en un patrón.

—Hay cortes por todos lados, hay sangre por todos lados.

A estas alturas, ambos tenían la cara cubierta con rastros de sangre. Ninguno quería perder.

—En el fondo hay un subtexto de odio, de ira, de venganza, el cual podría o no ser aliviado por el combate violento en que ahora se encuentran sumergidos.

El golpe sorpresa de Ichigo fue más allá de la fuerza, dejando a Grimmjow unos segundos aturdido. Ante tal golpe, Urahara, Renji y parte el público comenzó a ovacionar el gran golpe del Kurosaki.

—A esta altura, es una guerra de agotamiento, una pelea hasta el final.

A pesar de que ambos estaban cansados, sus brazos pesaban y cara centímetro de los músculos de la cara dolían; Grimmjow estaba perdiendo.

Ante la amenaza inminente que sintió contra él, se acercó a Ichigo y rodeó su cabeza con ambos brazos, cuando se acercó a su oído, sus palabras fueron venenosas.

—Escucha, ¡tu esposa no puede salvarte ahora, perra! —Las palabras llegaron como hielo al cuerpo de Ichigo. El árbitro intentó interponerse entre ambos, pero el agarre de Grimmjow era fuerte, pese al cansancio.

La respiración de Ichigo se había vuelto irregular —Sí, no puede salvarte ahora. —La mente de Ichigo se había nublado, Grimmjow había tocado su más profunda herida que aún no estaba cicatrizando. Ichigo comenzó a gritarle e intentó sacárselo de encima a empujones, pero al estar contra las cuerdas, el trabajo se dificultaba.

El público se puso de pie ante el inesperado giro que había tomado el encuentro —¿Qué haces? — gritó Urahara —¡Sigue el plan! —incredulidad en el rostro de Urahara —Ichigo, ¿qué intentas hacer? ¡Sigue el plan!

Ante la creciente pelea no profesional, el timbre sonó dando por terminado el round, pero aún así, ambos hombres no se separaban.

—Ichimaru Gin está atrapado entre dos monstruos mientras se atacan.

Amane observaba a través de la pantalla como el peliblanco se interponía entre ambos peleadores inútilmente. Ambos estaban descontrolados, la ira cegando su juicio. Asistentes de la pelea subieron al cuadrilátero.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Amane.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Nelliel al técnico que estaba junto a ellas.

La voz de Amane sonó antes de la respuesta a la pregunta anterior formulada —¿Qué está haciendo? —la voz de la morena se elevó —¿Qué le hizo a mi papá?.

Por la pantalla podían observar como todo el cuerpo técnico había subido al ring a separar a ambos boxeadores, finalmente, una muralla se había formado entre ellos, para hacer a Grimmjow retroceder y dejar a Ichigo contra las cuerdas.

—Está bien, cariño —las palabras del técnico fueron dulces pero no tranquilizadoras.

La desesperación en Amane conmovió a los dos adultos que la acompañaban. Ella no podía perder a su papá.

Finalmente, a cada jugador había sido devuelto a su esquina. Urahara utilizó fuerza bruta para poder sentar a un descontrolado Ichigo.

—Sigue arrojando golpes. Solo sigue arrojándolos.

La respiración de Ichigo seguía irregular. Su protector bucal fue removido de entre su boca llena de sangre y saliva. La herida de su ojo era más profunda.

Las manos de Urahara mantenían presión en la herida del ojo —Estás a punto de arruinarlo. Debes calmarte.

Ichigo comenzó a removerse inquieto, la rabia aún latente y las ganas de querer llorar estaban apareciendo.

—No importa nadie más. Este mundo es tuyo. Tu alma está aquí —La respiración fue normalizándose hasta tal punto de ni siquiera sentirse —Dame una toalla —La toalla fue entregada y comenzó a limpiar la cara y cabello de Ichigo —Tu esposa te observa. Yo te estoy observando. Tu hija te está observando.

Ichigo quedó en completo silencio, su mirada fija en Urahara —No dejes que este hombre te controle. No dejes que te controle.

La modelo subió al escenario indicando que el 12vo round estaba por comenzar.

—Esto es excepcional. Y parte de una carrera que renace mientras Kurosaki intenta volver de circunstancias que dañaron su vida entre ellas, por supuesto, la muerte inesperada de su esposa, Rukia.

—Que no se meta en tu cabeza. No dejes que te quite esto. Tienes una oportunidad. Utiliza la izquierda —Ichigo no respondía —¡Métete allí y patea su trasero! ¿Me oyes? Ve allí y muéstrale. Quiero ver a The Black Sun. ¿Oyes? —las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Ichigo, se sintió apoyado, se sentía como un niño al que su padre le estaba dando una charla motivacional, el hombre que estaba parado en frente de él se había convertido en algo importante para él. —Tienes que salir y debes…¡patear su trasero!

Ichigo fue capaz de encontrar fuerzas renovadas en las palabras de Urahara y pudo ponerse de pie ya más calmado, más concentrado.

—Esta noche ya muchas expectativas han sido cumplidas por el estilo de la pelea, por la competitividad de la pelea, y ahora por la inesperada circunstancia al llegar al 12vo asalto de una pelea que ningún experto creyó que podría durar tanto.

Luego de que la campana sonara, Ichigo fue el primero en dar un golpe, seguido de tres más. Grimmjow demoró unos segundos en responder, sus movimientos era notoriamente más lentos.

El sonido de la voz de Renji llegó a los oídos de Ichigo —¡Vamos, Ichigo! —Renji nunca había perdido la fe en él.

—No estoy seguro de quién está ganando esta pelea —comentó Komamura.

A lo que Mizuiro respondió —Jaegerjacquez recibió dos golpes fuertes, y ahora no está golpeando mientras Kurosaki lo acomoda para el ataque.

El peliceleste daba golpes vacilantes que eran fácilmente bloqueados por el puño de Ichigo. Aunque los dos estuvieran cansados, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Los golpes que llegaron después del bloqueo fueron dos en el rostro.

—Jaegerjacquez está en problemas, está en grandes problemas.

Ante aquellas palabras mencionadas por Komamura, Grimmjow reaccionó dando golpes en el rostro de Ichigo, tirándolo contra las cuerdas.

—¡Ahora Jaegerjacquez regresa con su propia combinación!

Ichigo al verse arrinconado alzó sus brazos por delante de su rostro para bloquear los golpes del peliceleste y de paso proteger su cabeza.

—Se turnan para intercambiar combinaciones y cubrirse mientras la dinámica cambia una y otra vez.

Ichigo logró bloquear uno de los golpes, y con fuerza aplicada en su puño, logró hacer que Grimmjow retrocediera unos centímetros para luego golpear rápidamente, haciéndole retroceder. Rápidamente se alejó de las cuerdas y se acercó a su rival para seguir golpeando. Grimmjow, al ver que Ichigo se acercaba, se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante y golpeó a Ichigo, pero lo que no esperaba era que Ichigo hiciera un perfecto bloqueo y le devolviera el golpe.

—¡Gran uppercut por parte de Kurosaki! —Después del potente golpe lanzado por Ichigo, el pelinaranja se encontraba muy cerca de Grimmjow, a lo que este último aprovechó para hacer una jugada sucia —¡E Ichigo cae!.

Ante el dolor creciente en su zona genital, Ichigo calló y los abucheos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar. Urahara no quedó en silencio ante semejante mala jugada —¡Vamos, árbitro! ¡Vamos!.

—Ichimaru Gin determinará que fue golpe bajo.

A través de la pantalla, Amane observaba como Ichigo apenas podía sostener su cuerpo encorvado.

—Lo está lastimando —fueron las palabras que le dijo a Nelliel. La peliverde la abrazó en señal de apoyo —Lo está lastimando.

Ichigo intentaba no pensar en el dolor que se expandía en esa zona, pero se le era imposible. Además de que la sangre salía de su boca, nada ayudaba.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Vamos! —Renji gritaba eufórico esperando a que Ichigo se pusiera de pie.

Por otro lado, Ichimaru sostuvo la mano de Grimmjow y lo alejó del pelinaranja mientras le decía —Un punto, golpe bajo. ¿Lo oyes?.

—No hay conteo y Jaegerjacquez pierde un punto por el golpe bajo.

Gin se acercó a un Ichigo un poco más recuperado que observaba fijamente al peliceleste, y al momento de tocar su hombro le dice —Dime cuando estés listo.

Ichigo respiró profundamente y se levantó por completo, ignorando cualquier tipo de dolor que aun siguiera molestándole —Estoy bien.

—Esto puede ser crítico para lo que debería ser un puntaje muy parejo en este momento.

Antes de caminar hacia el centro del ring, Ichigo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca. Cuando se acercó, Grimmjow dio el primer golpe. Pero Ichigo no se inmutó, con su hombro protegiendo su ojo, se decidió a dar los siguientes golpes, obligando a Grimmjow a retroceder.

—Estamos a un minuto de dejar esto en las manos de los tres jueces en el cuadrilátero.

Grimmjow logró aturdir a Ichigo con uno de sus golpes cuando se le acercó —¡Kurosaki necesita un último golpe fuerte!

—Ambos van por todo.

Grimmjow golpeó el rostro de Ichigo primero por la derecha y luego por la izquierda en solo fracción de segundo, y, aprovechando el aturdimiento del pelinaranja se lanzó con todo hacia él. Lo lanzó hacia las cuerdas y golpeó su torso y los brazos que protegían su rostro, lo que no esperaba era que Ichigo aprovechara una ruptura de su sincronización de golpes para dar un golpe seco y fuerte en su rostro, haciéndole casi caer.

—Se acerca el último minuto de lo que se ha convertido en una pelea de ida y vuelta espectacular.

—¡Este es el momento, Ichigo! —las palabras de Urahara llegaban con potencia a los oídos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo observaba a Grimmjow frente a él, estaba agotado, igual que él. Ambos dudaban en dar el golpe, pero armándose de valor, Ichigo se acercó a Grimmjow y encestó el golpe con fuerza y luego remató con su mano izquierda haciendo un uppercut tan potente que lanzó a Grimmjow sobre su espalda mientras la sangre salía de su boca. Al momento de que el cuerpo de Grimmjow tocó el suelo, la gente se levantó de sus asientos para gritar.

Todos gritaban, Renji gritaba, los amigos de Renji gritaban, dentro de los camarines Amane gritaba, incluso Nelliel se vio envuelta en la euforia del momento.

—Increíble golpe con la mano izquierda por parte de Kurosaki Ichigo —fueron las palabras de Komamura.

—Qué uppercut increíble desde la posición izquierda.

El reloj marcaba solo diez segundos para que el round acabara, y Grimmjow aún estaba en el suelo mientras que Ichigo estaba apoyado en las cuerdas, en su rincón.

—Cinco, seis, siete…

—¿Quién hubiera imaginado esto?

—¡Ocho! —Grimmjow logró levantarse—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Y la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la pelea.

—A Jaegerjacquez lo salva la campana justo cuando se levantaba. Y Kurosaki Ichigo termina la pelea con un gran golpe.

Varios camarógrafos se subieron al ring para obtener fotos desde un primer plano, y de entre medio de ellos, Urahara se venía haciendo paso para llegar hasta Ichigo. Cuando los brazos del rubio rodearon al pelinaranja, sintió el enorme cansancio en él. Renji también había llegado hasta ellos.

—Veremos cómo resultan los puntajes en lo que pudo haber sido una pelea muy pareja.

—Puede que este haya sido el asalto de dos puntos que lo haga vencedor.

—Sin importar si ganó o no la pelea, tendrá la tremenda satisfacción de haber derribado a Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez.

—Vayamos con nuestro presentador, Yumichica Ayasegawa, para saber quién es el ganador.

Desde el centro del ring, el presentador estaba ya con su micrófono para decir —Señoras y señores, luego de 12 asaltos de acción tenemos una decisión dividida. El juez del cuadrilátero, Nnoitra Gilga otorga un puntaje de 115 a 113 a favor de Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez.

Los nervios se podían palpar en el aire, ambos peleadores estaban expectantes a las decisiones de los jueces, aquello lo era todo.

—El juez Shunsui Kyoraku opina 115 a 114 a favor de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ichigo sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, el dolor que en algún momento sentía, ya no lo sentía, no era consciente de aquello.

—Y el juez Ganju Shiba otorga un puntaje de 116 a 112 a favor del ganador…¡y el nuevo campeón de peso semipesado de la CMB del mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Dentro del camarín, Amane no pudo aguantar las lágrimas mientras era abrazada por Nelliel —¡Lo logró, lo logró!.

Ichigo sintió un alivio inmenso en el momento en que su nombre salió de los labios del presentador, sentía como un capítulo demasiado oscuro de su vida se había acabado al fin, se sentía en paz con Rukia, con Amane, con Urahara, con Renji y consigo mismo.

—¡Kurosaki ha vuelto! ¡Kurosaki está en la cima de nuevo!

—Kurosaki Ichigo ha recuperado el campeonato de peso semipesado del mundo.

—Qué historia espectacular vimos esta noche.

Ichigo fue elevado por varias personas mientras alzaba con orgullo su nuevo cinturón. Una vez que fue bajado, se acercó a su rincón mientras se arrodillaba y cerraba sus ojos, no pudiendo reprimir más sus lágrimas y su voz temblorosa.

—Lo hicimos, amor.

—Qué increíble momento de redención para Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Amor…—las lágrimas no se detenían y su voz no paraba de temblar —Estoy listo. Sí, estoy listo.

…

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una en medio de su sala de preparación, mientras los periodistas afueran morían por una entrevista, pero nadie podía pasar a excepción de cercanos y su equipo. Cuando Urahara pasó por su lado, lo llamó.

—Hey, Urahara. Ven aquí.

El rubio se acercó —¿Qué? —lo único que Ichigo hizo fue levantar el cinturón frente a él —Es tu cinturón.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado —Es para ti, hombre.

Urahara inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus manos en forma de negación —No, no. Es tuyo.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Ichigo lo depositaba en las manos del rubio.

—Buen trabajo, todos ustedes —fueron las palabras de Urahara —Gracias.

—Tienes que colgar eso en la pared del gimnasio.

—Para los muchachos.

Ichigo sólo sonrió en respuesta. A lo lejos, se escuchó la voz de Amane e Ichigo inmediatamente miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver a su hija aparecer por ella.

—¡Papá!

Cuando la divisó llegar junto a Nelliel, juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y arrodillarse a la altura de ella y poder abrazarla. —¿Estás bien? — le preguntó al notar que había estado llorando, no podía soltarla.

—Sí. —Cuando al fin pudieron separarse, las manos de Ichigo acariciaban sus mejillas —Estaba asustada. Fue aterrador.—Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

—Eres tan valiente—le susurró.

Poco a poco, la sala fue desocupándose, y Urahara antes de salir dijo— Cuídense el uno al otro.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.—Ambos lloraban, el recuerdo de Rukia aún les dolía, pero ellos sabían que el amor de ella siempre estaría en ambos.

—Vamos a casa, ¿está bien?.—Amane acercó su dedos pulgares a los ojos de Ichigo y secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos —Solo vamos a casa, ¿sí?

Ichigo asintió, manteniendo su mirada fija en su hija. Detrás de ellos precisamente en la puerta, Nelliel observaba como el amor de Ichigo hacia Amane era tan inmenso que jamás pudo habérselo imaginado. Amane era la niña más afortunada por tener a un padre que la amara por encima de todas las cosas, por haber peleado por ella, por haber acatado normas que se le fueron impuestas para poder recuperarla, es lo que un padre haría. Con una última sonrisa, Nelliel se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Padre e hija quedaron abrazados en medio de la habitación: solos, ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera de la habitación, solo eran ellos dos profesándose como se querían el uno al otro y como saldrían adelante después del capítulo más difícil de sus vidas.

...

...

Después de 9 meses, 14 capítulos, 145 páginas y 37. 711 palabras, doy por finalizado este fic.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esta adaptación, a los que dejaron un review, a los que esperaron con paciencia y los que visitaron la historia.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que nos volvamos a encontrar.


End file.
